Happy Birthday Saito
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: It's Saito's birthday and Louise really wants to gift him something special. Instead of asking Saito what he really wants himself, Louise asks others around the academy to give her some ideas, and in the end she ends up putting all the ideas together and learns what Saito wants for his birthday in the process. What will Louise do? My first lemon for Louise and Saito! Three-Shot!
1. Saito's Birthday

**Happy Birthday Saito!**

**Summary:** It's Saito's birthday and Louise really wants to gift him something special. Instead of asking Saito what he really wants himself, Louise asks others around the academy to give her some ideas, and in the end she ends up putting all the ideas together and learns what Saito wants for his birthday in the process. What will Louise do? My first lemon for Louise and Saito! And it's a one-shot!

**Disclaimer: I do not on FoZ**

My lemon in the "Yet another Cinderella Story", fic was poorly written in my opinion and I don't even count that as a lemon—plus I was inexperienced...so hope you all enjoy this one. Takes place in season 3.

I wrote this, and my friend helped out a bit so it might be rly graphic-just a warning...

**Warning: For Readers 18+**

* * *

**Louise**

The first rays of the sun shine down on me through the closed curtains on my window, and I roll over and wake up as I shield my eyes from the bright light. I sit there in bed for a moment wondering how the sun was shining into my room when the curtains were closed, and turned to my right to see Saito, but he wasn't there...where could he have gone?

I turn to look around my room, and my eyes stop on the window where Saito was standing looking outside. He had drawn aside the curtains so I guess that explains the sunlight coming into my room. I yawn and say, "Good morning Saito", as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning Louise", Saito says as he turns around and walks back to me. "What's wrong, why are you up so early"? I ask him as he sits down on the bed. "Oh...well...I was too excited to sleep", he says, and I frown at him. "What for"? I ask as I get up and make my way to the bathroom that was in my room. "Because...it's my birthday", he says and I stop short and turn around to look at him.

"It's your...birthday"? I ask in shock, and he nods. "Oh my gosh...Saito...happy birthday"! I rush towards him and hug him hard, and he hugs me back. "Thank you", he says with a smile as we break the hug. "You're the only one that knows so far", he says as he lays down on the bed and stretches. "You mean...you haven't told anyone yet"? I ask him.

"Nope", Saito says as he sits up. I blush slightly and look away. I'm the first person he told about his birthday? That means no one else knows that it's his birthday today? I think to myself as I slowly look back at him. "Anyways Louise", Saito says as he grabs my arms and pulls me down towards him. "Where's my birthday kiss"? he asks with a smirk.

"S-Saito-! I—we can't", I say as I try to get out of his grasp, but he holds on tight. "It doesn't have to be on the lips", he says as I turn to look back at him. I blush and then look away. "I...haven't brushed my teeth yet", I say lamely. Saito reaches up and turns my face around to look at him, and he smiles. "That's fine with me", he says as he leans towards me. I put a finger on his lips, and he stops momentarily and looks up at me. I take the opportunity to take my arms out of his grasp, and then walk quickly towards the bathroom. "L-Later", I say with a blush and then disappear into the bathroom.

I quickly begin to freshen up, and sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I'm the only one that knows about Saito's birthday being today...at least for now...but...what should I get him?! I mean...I've never been in a situation like this before...what does he even like?

I shake my head and then wash my face. I mean...we're not...more than...just...master and familiar yet...so this situation is really awkward for me...I just feel so...argh! I dry my face with the face cloth and then begin to brush my teeth. As I brush I recall the moment when Saito almost kissed me this morning, why had I stopped him? I mean sure we kissed a few times and all but...why _had_ I stopped him?

I force myself to think about other things—like my classes today and sigh again. After I had freshened up, I changed into the magic academy uniform and slowly opened the door to the bathroom to see Saito sitting on my bed, absentmindedly playing with something on Derf's scabbard. I walk out of the bathroom and shut the door as I walk towards him. "Hey Louise," Saito says as I walk towards the bed.

"What is it"? I ask him as I stand in front of him. "Do you mind taking the day off today from your classes? I want us to...you know...spend some time together—since it's my birthday and all", Saito says as he looks at me, his cheeks slightly pink. "Um...I'm not sure Saito...I mean...I have something to hand in today and...yeah...", I say as I trail off. "Oh...I see...," he says, a tinge of hurt in his voice. I immediately begin to feel bad...I didn't want to hurt him—especially not on his birthday!

I let out a little sigh lean in, and place my lips on his. Saito was shocked for a moment, but he eagerly kisses me back. We kissed for a moment, and I begin to pull away because of air loss but that dog had other ideas. He placed his hands at my top and undid the clasp, and a button and I immediately push him away. "Come on, Louise", he whines. "N-No...I'm not ready for that yet—", I say as I quickly redo the clasp and the button. "But—"! "I gave you your birthday kiss; do you _want_ me to whip you"?! I growl as I pull out my wand.

"No", Saito mutters and looks away. "Good boy", I say as I give him a little pat on his head. "Now, I'm off to class—don't go wagging your tail at anybody while I'm gone", I say and make my way to the door. Saito follows me and before I could reach out to open the door, he pulls me back and wraps his arms around me. "W-What are you—"?! Saito leans in and licks my cheek. I blush in twenty different shades of red as he turns me around to face him and says, "Woof, Woof", with a wink.

I glower at him, and ignite my wand but Saito had already run out the door. "PERVERTED DOG"! I yell as he runs down the hall. I was still fuming as I walked into class, and sat down at my desk—just what right did that dumb dog have to do that?! What was he thinking?! I ask myself furiously as I pull out my stuff for class. _'You treat him like a dog so it's no doubt that he'll start acting like one—and besides...don't deny the fact that you liked it',_ a little voice in my head says.

"Shut up, nobody asked you"! I yell as I blush, and earn stares from my classmates and professor. I bury my head into my book, and pretend to read. _'More importantly...what are you going to do for Saito's birthday? Do you have any idea yet'? _the voice asks, and I sigh. "I don't know yet...I really want to gift him something special...but...what should I do? I've never been in a situation like this before...," I whisper. _'Why don't you just ask him'?_ "I can't...it's...embarrassing...," I say.

_'How is it embarrassing—you're just asking the person you like what he wants for his birthday, what's embarrassing in that'?_ "Oh just shut up"! I yell again and every head in the class turns to stare at me. I pretend to be taking notes, and people go back to talking with the others' in the classroom. _I just feel so awkward...Saito and I aren't more than just master and familiar yet...this situation is just so...uncomfortable...what should I do?!_ I sigh, and lightly hit myself with my wand.

I couldn't concentrate during the rest of class...my mind kept drifting back to what I was going to do for Saito's birthday, and...the little incident that took place before I had come to class. My cheek was still wet from where Saito had licked it. I slowly wipe at my cheek, and shudder at the sensation. _He makes me feel so loved...so wanted...the least I could do is pay him back in the same way for his birthday...but honestly...what should I do?!_

I tuned in and out during my professor's lecture—taking notes every now and then, but I wasn't completely focused...I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that I was talking to myself and the stares that I was getting. After class was over, my professor pulled me aside and said something about talking to the academy's psychologist. I didn't know what he was talking about, and left the class.

I had some time before my next class started, so I decided to walk around the halls for a bit. "Arghhhh...what should I do"?! I wail to myself as I run a hand through my hair. I can't just not give him anything; I mean I'm his master for petes sake! And it's my duty to give Saito a reward every now and then...but..._what?_ What should I give him? I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with just arguing with myself about what to gift Saito and decided to go and seek some help...and I think I knew just who to ask.

I couldn't ask Seista or Kirche because then they would know that it was Saito's birthday and then come up with these crazy schemes to get Saito to themselves, and then I would really be at a loss. Instead of going to my other class, I quickly walked down the hall towards the entrance to go and meet my friend, Travis—who I hope will be able to give me some advice on what to do. On the way there I pass by the great hall where I see Saito talking with none other than Kirche and Seista.

I strain my ears to listen to what they are saying and catch a few words and phrases of their conversation: "Saito why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday"?! "What do you want for your birthday darling"? I'll make you a special birthday dinner! What do you want me to make"? I shake my head and sigh. So much for being the only one to know about Saito's birthday being today. I watch as Seista and Kirche press themselves against him causing a perverted smile to come across his face, and a slight wave of jealousy goes through me—I raise my wand a little and point it at them but then stop. I didn't want to hurt Saito...if I fire an explosion at them now, it would probably leave them all dazed and blackened for days...and besides...it was his birthday...so I guess I could let it go...just this once.

I pocket my wand, push open the door to the academy, and then run down the stairs towards the village. I'm not sure whether Travis would be in the village I had just assumed that he would be there since that was where he and I first met. I guess the only way to find out whether or not Travis was there in the village was to go to the village itself. I usually never go out anywhere without Saito, and I kind of felt a bit unprotected without him there with me, but I forced myself to think of the task at hand and strode confidently into the village.

I walked through the village looking for any sign of Travis, when I spotted a street vendor selling what looked like greeting cards. I walked towards the vendor, and looked through the cards—there were a lot of people there already and it was a bit hard for me to look at the cards in detail, so I decided to go around the village for a bit and then come back to the vendor later. I walked around taking in all of the little shops, and briefly looked at what they were selling. I thought I would see Travis in one of them, but I didn't see any sign of him.

I walked back to the vendor that was selling the cards and saw that the crowd had lessened a bit, so I took a good look at all of the cards. I saw all sorts of cards for a variety of occasions, and some of them had writing inside, while some of them had blank insides allowing the person to write their own personal message. I saw some birthday cards, but none of them were to my liking—most of them had cheesy pictures on them, and even more awkward messages written inside so those won't do. All of a sudden my eyes landed on a card that said, 'To a very special someone...', with two hearts on it.

Curious, I picked it up and opened it only to find that the inside was blank. I was about to place the card back on the cart when I stopped myself and looked at it again. There was just something about this card that couldn't make me put it away. Saito _was_ a very special someone to me...maybe this card wasn't so bad. I opened it again and was wondering what to write in it, when I realized that I hadn't brought any money with me! How was I going to buy this card now?

I sigh and put the card back on the cart, and turn away from it. I guess I would just have to make one instead. I begin to walk away when I bump into someone and stumble slightly. "Sorry, Louise", the person says as they reach out and grab my hand, and I instantly recognize who it was. "Travis", I whine as I cross my arms. "Where were you?! I was looking everywhere for you"! Travis looks taken aback and says, "I didn't know you were looking for me", Dejectedly, I turn back to look at the vendor selling the cards and say, "I was hoping that you would be able to help me with something...but...," I shake my head and turn away.

"Forget it...I'll just make him a card instead", I say with a huff and walk away from Travis. "Make 'who', a card"? he asks as he jogs up beside me. "It's Saito's birthday today...," I say as my cheeks go pink a little. "I see", Travis says with a sly grin. "And...well...I'm not really sure what to get him yet—so I thought that I would start off by getting him a card and—", "And then make love to him"? Travis asks with a smirk. I go red in the face, causing Travis to burst into laughter.

"YOU PERVERTED DOG! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT"! I yell and then punch Travis hard on his arm. _Even though I said that, I can't help flashing back to the incident that took place this morning..._Travis continues to laugh, but clutches at his arm in pain. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry—I'm serious now", he says as he clears his throat and massages his arm. "Okay so...you want to get him a card first—have you gotten it"? he asks. I shake my head and then look sullenly at the vendor. "I didn't bring any money with me", I say with a sigh. "No worries, I'll pay for it", Travis says as he digs some money out of his pocket. "N-No, you don't have to do that for me"! I say as Travis begins walking over to the vendor.

"Travis—wait"! I yell as I run towards him. "Which card did you pick"? he asks. Blushing, I point at the card with the two hearts on it, and Travis grins slyly at me again. "Don't make me punch you again", I growl showing him my fist, and Travis chuckles as he gives the card to the vendor, and then pays for it. "Thanks Travis", I say with a small blush as I take the card from him, and hold it against myself. "No problem", Travis says with a smile. "You said that you didn't know what to get him—have you asked Saito what he wants"? Travis asks. I shake my head, and clutch the card tighter to myself. "Well you're kind of at a loss...", Travis says as he scratches his head.

"Why do you say that"? I ask him, frowning slightly. "Well if you don't know what he wants...what are you going to gift him"? Travis asks me. "I don't know"! I wail exasperatedly. "That's why I need your help—what do guys like"?! I ask him. "Well let's see...we like...sports, video games—", "What are video games"? I ask him. "Well they're like computer games—except you play them on a television instead and—", "What's a 'television'"? I ask, confused. "You know what? Forget I said that", Travis says, and I impatiently sigh and turn away from him. "You're no help", I mutter. "I'm trying to help, Louise...if you at least knew what Saito liked this would be a whole lot easier", he says.

"I can't ask him", I say in a small voice. "Why not"? Travis asks. "Because it's embarrassing! Plus it's so awkward for me! I've never been in a situation like this before", I say as I trail off. Travis had gone silent beside me, and I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Saito and I aren't more than just master and familiar yet...so...obviously it's going to be awkward for me", I say. "Okay well...how about this...why don't you make him something? From his hometown maybe", Travis says. "From...his hometown"? I ask. "Yeah, another thing that guys like is food—especially homemade from the people that they love", Travis says as he gives me a sideways glance.

"But...to do that...I would have to ask him...and he would probably want to know why...what would I say then? Plus what if he starts feeling homesick"? I ask Travis. "Well...right now Louise...that's the only option you've got—and I doubt that Saito will feel homesick as long as you're there to share that special moment with him", he says. "I hope you're right", I say meekly. Before I could even begin to dwell on my thoughts Travis says, "Hey look, there's a grocery store over there...why don't we go and get Saito's cake from there"? he asks as he turns to look at me. "Hmm...", "Or...are you planning on making Saito's cake, Louise"? Travis asks.

"I'm not that good at cooking...I guess I will go and buy one—but I've got no money"! I say in frustration. "That's why I'm here", Travis says with a smile as he pulls some loose change out of his pocket. "I'm sure I have enough come on Louise", he says and we both run towards the bakery. "Travis, really...thanks so much for doing all this", I say as we walk into the grocery store. "No problem Louise, and don't worry about paying me back—it's what friends are for", he says with a smile, and I smile back.

**Saito**

I had managed to free myself from Kirche and Seista, and was now waiting outside Louise's class for her. I was hoping to get some time together at least during lunch, before she headed back to class. I knew her classes were important, but I was kind of miffed that Louise hadn't taken the day off for me...I mean it's not as if she's good at magic anyways. I sigh as I lean against the wall, and wait for my master to come out from her class. The bell finally rings, and the door to the classroom is open by Louise's professor and she stands aside to let all the students come out. I wait by the door hoping to catch a glimpse of Louise so that I could grab her and take her to our room for some alone time, but Louise never showed up—I didn't even see a bit of her pink hair. I look inside the classroom as her professor comes outside and is about to close the door, but I didn't see Louise inside either.

"Miss. Valliere didn't show up to class, Mr. Hiraga", Louise's professor says, and I turn to face her. "What"? I ask. "She didn't show up"? "No I'm afraid—and there was an assignment due today as well...is she sick or something"? her professor asks me, and I shrug. "I'm...not sure to be honest...," "Well if you do see her, tell her to come see me please so that she can hand in her assignment", the professor says and then locks the door of the classroom. "Will do", I say as she leaves.

I slowly walk down the hall lost in thought. How come Louise didn't go to her second class? If she didn't show up to her second class, did she not go to her first class either? Did she end up skipping her first two classes...just for me? I stop walking down the hall, and turn around and run back to our room. I knock on the door thinking that maybe Louise was there, but there was no answer. I turn the handle and open the door, but the room was empty.

If she wasn't in her room, then where had Louise gone?

**Louise**

Travis and I watched as the baker in the bakery section in the grocery store, carefully frosted the vanilla cake and put some fondant flowers on the top. The baker then drizzled some chocolate onto it, and then says, "What colour do you want me to write the message in"? I think for a moment as I look at the other cakes, and then see Saito's smiling face in my head. _Blue _my mind says immediately, _to match his dazzling blue eyes._ "Write it in blue, please", I say, and then baker nods and picks up a frosting bag with blue icing in it.

I watch as the baker carefully writes, 'Happy Birthday Saito', on top of the cake. "Take a look", the baker says and then turns the cake towards us. I look at the cake, and feel my heart beat just a bit faster as I wonder what Saito's reaction would be when he sees it. I nod and say, "It looks wonderful", the baker nods, and then puts it cautiously into a box, and then bags it. "Here you go", the baker says as he hands the bag to me, and I reach up over the counter to take the bag. Travis pays for it, and we walk back towards the magic academy.

"Okay, so you've got the card, and the cake—what's next"? Travis asks as we walk. I sigh and say, "Well...to be honest...I'm not sure...", "You still have the food plan—are you going to ask Saito what he likes the most from his hometown so that you can make it for him"? Travis asks as he raises an eyebrow. "I guess I have no choice...that's what I'll do", I say as I clutch tighter onto the bag that had the cake in it. "That's a girl, and then maybe later you two can make love", Travis says with a perverted wink. I inhale sharply, and then push Travis hard away from me as he laughs. "Sorry, sorry, I'm kidding", he says. Travis begins to talk about something, but I tuned out of the conversation and was dwelling on my own thoughts. _How should I ask Saito what he wants to eat for his birthday without him knowing what I'm up to?_

Travis begins to notice that I haven't been listening to what he was saying, so he pulls me out of my distraction by telling me a joke, causing me to laugh and we enter the academy grounds both still laughing at the joke.

**Saito**

I was pacing back and forth in Louise's room wondering where she could have gone, when I heard someone laughing outside, and...it sounded like Louise! I quickly run to look out her window, and my heart lifts when I see her on the academy grounds. I was about to run down the stairs to her, when something makes me stop—Louise wasn't alone. Who was that with her? I stare hard out of the window at the person that was with Louise, and my heart drops a little when I see that the person she's with was Travis...and from the looks of it...she was laughing at something that Travis had said.

I began to feel more sad than jealous as I watched the two of them laugh and talk. _Louise had skipped her morning classes to go and spend time with Travis? On my birthday?_ I watch as Louise waves good-bye to Travis, and then begins to make her way inside the academy, holding a plastic bag with something inside it—no doubt something that he had probably given her.

No wonder she didn't want to take the day off to spend time with me...she already had someone in mind that she wanted to spend time with...and I couldn't help feeling a bit hurt.

**Louise**

I walked quickly up the academy steps, and ran into the kitchen. I quickly opened the refrigerator, and put the cake inside. I grabbed a piece of tape from the cupboards in the kitchen, and taped it onto the box. I found a pen and wrote, "DO NOT TOUCH OR OPEN", in big letters. "There, that should get the message across", I say to myself as I put the pen and tape away. My gaze then falls on the card, and I begin to wonder what I should write in it. I grab the pen again, and think that I would write up the card in my room.

I walk towards the doors of the kitchen and open them, getting the shock of my life: Saito was standing right there! "S-Saito? What are you doing here"?! I ask in a jittery voice. "Nothing", Saito says flatly, and then looks away. He looks...kind of...sad...I think to myself as I look at him. "Saito...," I reach out towards him, but he steps away from me which surprises me a bit. He wasn't making eye-contact, and I was beginning to worry a little, but then I passed it off.

He was just mad that I didn't take the day off for him...well, in the end it was all going to be for him. "Saito," I say as I step up towards him, and he still doesn't look at me. "Are you mad because I didn't spend time with you"? I ask him as I reach out to touch his cheek, but he grabs my hand and stops me. "Louise...what were you doing with Travis"? he asks in a whisper, and I instantly tense up. _Had...had he seen me and Travis together? _"I—I was—", "No need to explain, I saw the two of you back there...laughing and talking", he says, and my heart begins to ache a little.

"Saito...you're misunderstanding this—", I begin but Saito cuts me off again. "It's okay...there's no need to explain", he says again as he drops my hand. "You always liked him more than me", "Saito, that's not **_TRUE!_** Travis and I are just friends"! I wail and reach out to him, but he steps away from me again. "Thanks a lot Louise, for making this the best birthday ever", he says in a hard voice, and then walks away from me. "Saito, wait"! I cry as tears begin to make their way down my cheeks, but Saito had already disappeared around a corner. I run around the corner as well clutching the pen and card in my hands, but Saito was gone.

"It was a misunderstanding...," I whimper to myself as I slowly begin to make my way back to my room. I guess now I know how Saito feels...whenever I see him with Kirche and Seista...I think to myself as I make my way into my room, only to find it empty. I sit down on the bed, and bury my face into my hands. _How did things end up going so wrong? This was not how I imagined Saito's birthday to be...and now he won't even talk to me! What am I going to do? He got the wrong idea—Saito...Saito..._

I slowly wipe my eyes and then look at the card. I open it and try to write, but no words came out, and the card was being dotted by my tears. I wiped at my eyes and held the pen over the card, but...I couldn't think of anything to write; and my hand was shaking. I put down the card and pen as a new batch of tears made their way down my cheeks again. _What should I do now?! _I wipe at my eyes, and look at the card again. 'For a special someone', the card read, and Saito was truly special to me, and I didn't think that I would hurt him so badly—and that too on his birthday. I wiped at my eyes again, grabbed the pen, and began to write.

I wouldn't let this be the worst birthday ever for Saito...I would do whatever it takes to make him happy...even if...he won't accept what I've done for him. I finish writing up the card, and go over it again. My handwriting was a bit shaky because my hand had been shaking so much, and there were some tear stains here and there, but nonetheless it showed how much I loved him. I closed up the card, and put it in my desk drawer. I was done with the card, the cake was in the fridge...now all that was left was making something from Saito's homeland...and...his present.

I went back to the kitchen opened the refrigerator, and looked at the box that the cake was in. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, but I blinked them away and smiled instead. I'm sure Saito will love the cake that I brought him, now I just need to focus on what to make for his birthday dinner. I took out some cook books that belonged to the chefs, and started leafing through them hoping to find something to make, but it all looked so complicated...I don't know whether I would be able to do it. I sighed as I closed up the cookbook, and looked at another one—hoping to find an easier recipe. I knew Travis had told me to ask Saito what he loved to eat from his hometown and then make that instead...but...all of those things happened and now...I can't even do that...

I closed up that cookbook as well, and put them all away. I decided to head down the great hall and have some lunch which will hopefully give me some ideas and strength in deciding what to do next. I walk into the great hall and see everyone eating away, laughing and talking happily. I get a bread roll and butter it, and look around for a place to sit but everywhere was full. I decided to go to my room and eat it instead when I see Saito sitting with Seista on a table. She had a bowl of what looked like soup in her hands, and she was feeding it to Saito. I felt a sudden sadness and wondered as I looked at the two of them smiling and laughing, and slowly walked up to them.

"Um...hi", I say awkwardly as I approach them. Saito looks at me, and then looks away and my heart drops a bit. "Good afternoon Miss. Valliere—how did your morning classes go"? Seista asks as she moves to feed Saito again, but he stops her. "Oh...um...they were okay...", I say as Seista sets the bowl of soup on the table. "Say um...Seista...what did you make"? I ask as I point to the bowl. "It's miso soup from Saito's homeland! I decided to make it as a little birthday present for him—he was enjoying it before, but now...not so much", Seista says with a little frown. "I...see...so...you made something from his homeland for his birthday", I say, as my heart sinks horribly.

Seista nods and says, "I can show you how to make it if you want", and I quickly shake my head. "N-No...it's okay...I um...I have to go...I'll see you two around", I say and then quickly turn away from them so that they don't see my eyes that were welled up with tears. I could feel their prying eyes on me, as I quickly fled from the great hall and ran into the kitchen. I set the plate which had the roll on it on the counter, and clutched onto it as the tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't even make food from Saito's homeland now...since Seista had already done that—now what do I do?! I flashback to the great hall where Saito was happily eating the soup that Seista had made with her own hands for him, and a fresh tears begin to make their way down my cheeks again.

_What should I do now? What do I do now? I don't want this whole thing to end in disaster..._ I wipe at my eyes, and take out the cookbooks from the cupboards and open them up. I guess there's nothing to do now except make something from these. I flipped through the pages and was wondering whether Saito would like to eat these things when the doors to the kitchen open and, Saito himself walks in. "S-Saito"? I ask blinking in shock, causing the tears that were still in my eyes to spill down my cheeks. "What are you doing in here"? he asks as he comes near me and slowly wipes at my eyes. I wanted desperately to throw my arms around him in a hug, but instead I say "N-Nothing...just...looking at these", I say as I direct his attention to the cookbooks. "What for"? he asks as he too looks at them.

"No reason", I say, not wanting to let him know about what I was planning for him. Before Saito could reply I speak up and say, "Listen Saito, that whole thing with Travis—you misunderstood! I was just—", "Say no more Louise", Saito says as he holds up his hand. "I may just be a commoner...but I have eyes—I can see things", he says with a small frown. "And what I saw...I couldn't believe", he says. "It's not true...", I whisper as the tears begin to fall again. "I'll see you around", Saito says after a moment of silence, and then leaves the kitchens.

I let out a shuddery sigh, and turn back to the cookbooks. Even if Saito wasn't ready to listen, I would still try to make this the best birthday ever for him. I took out the ingredients needed, and began making the dishes. As I worked on them, I wondered whether Saito felt homesick when he ate the miso soup that Seista had made...he was away from his parents on his birthday...I'm pretty sure he wanted nothing more than to celebrate it with them...I think to myself as I take out my wand from my skirt pocket and look at it. _Should I bring his parents here...so that...he would be able to see them, and spend his birthday with them?_ I looked at the closed doors of the kitchen, and then pocketed my wand. It would be a good idea—I think...I'll ask the headmaster.

**Saito**

I wander aimlessly around the academy I didn't have anything to do—Guiche was in class, and Seista had disappeared off somewhere, Tabitha and Tiffania weren't at the academy, so I was pretty much left alone to my own thoughts...with Derf. "Partner...you shouldn't have said all those things to Louise", he says and I sigh frustrated. "Derf I know what you're saying...but she could have just told me that she had plans with Travis instead of making me find out in the worst possible way", I say as I wrench the door handle to Louise's room, and push the door open. I was half expecting to see Louise there, but she wasn't and that made me even more frustrated.

"You just saw her on the academy grounds with Travis...you don't know what really happened", Derf says as I sit on the bed. "I know what happened Derf—", "No you don't...and the only way to find out what exactly happened is to let Louise explain when she tried to tell you—but you wouldn't let her", Derf says. "There's no need for an explanation when I saw the truth with my own eyes Derf", I say with a huff. Derf was silent for a moment before he finally says, "You're wrong, partner", "It's no use arguing with you Derf", I say as I stand up and walk towards the door of Louise's room. "Are you going to apologize"? he asks and I shake my head 'no'. "I'm going to get some fresh air...", I say and then walk down the hall towards the entrance of the academy. I almost didn't notice the burning smell from the kitchen...I passed it off, but then I remembered that Louise was in the kitchen when I had left the great hall to look for her, during lunch. Was she still there?

There were already some students and teachers there, and the door to the kitchen was open. I pushed past people to see some chefs holding Louise's hands that looked as if they were burnt. "Miss Valliere, you really need to be more careful", a chef reprimanded her as he applies an ice pack on her hands. "Who were you making all of this food for anyways"? another chef asks her gesturing to the counter, where there were a variety of dishes laid out. "W-Well...", Louise begins but trails off when we make an awkward eye-contact. Everyone turns to look at me, but I wasn't paying any attention to them—I was looking only at Louise. Why and who had she made all that food for?

Louise continues to look at me, but then ended up looking away. I walk into the kitchen and say, "I'll take it from here", as I take hold of Louise's hand and start leading her out of the kitchen. Everyone stares as we leave in silence, until Louise turns around and yelps, "W-wait! Don't throw the food out, keep it for me please I'll be back later", she says and then allows herself to be led out of the kitchens by me. I didn't say anything the entire time we were walking back to her room, and once we were there I opened the door and we walked inside. I sat her down on the bed and held her burnt hands in my own. "Why did you have to go and do something stupid like this"? I ask her in a furious whisper. "Just who were you making all of that food for, back there"? I ask as I apply the ice pack that I had taken from the chef.

Louise hesitates and looks away, but looks back at me as soon as I make eye-contact with her. "I...was making it...for...you", she says, and I stop applying the ice and stare at her. "For...me"? I ask in shock. She nods and then takes her hands out of my grasp, as her eyes well up. "For your birthday...", she says, "I...wanted to make something for you from your homeland...but then Seista went and made you that soup and—", she broke off because she had begun to cry. She wipes at her eyes and then winces. "So...I decided to make you some things from here instead and...I ended up burning some things...like...the rice and curry", she says sheepishly as she looks at me through her lashes. I stare at her, and then chuckle softly. "You didn't have to go and do something like that—", I say as I reach for her hands.

"Well...what could I have done? You didn't believe me when I told you that I didn't go out with Travis instead of going to my classes"! Louise snaps. I look taken aback and I stop in my tracks as I was applying the ice. "You mean—", "I went to my morning class, but then instead of going to my second class I went out into the village to get you a present, a birthday card and a cake...and along the way I met Travis...so I asked him to help me out with your present since he was a guy and he would be able to tell me what guys like and all so that I would be able to get it for you but—", "Louise you could have just asked me what I wanted for my birthday, instead of having me get the wrong idea", I break her off. Louise blushes and then takes her hands out of my grasp, and looks at them. "Do you want to know what I want, Louise"? I ask her as I cup her chin and turn her face to look at me. "Uh—um—", she stutters. I lean in, and slowly run my tongue across her lips, and she lets out a little gasp of surprise.

I take the opportunity to slowly put my tongue into her mouth hoping that she would get the message, and wait to see whether she would resist but to my own surprise, she doesn't. Instead she uses her own tongue and softly strokes mine with it, and a shudder goes through me. At that moment I wanted nothing more, than to pin her down onto the bed and kiss and make love to her like there was no tomorrow to apologize for being such a jerk, but all of a sudden the bell rings making the both of us jump.

I reluctantly take my tongue out of Louise's mouth, and a trail of saliva follows, and drips down our chins. "Um—Uh I have to go"! Louise says as she gets up off the bed, and runs towards the door. "Louise, wait"! I yell after her and she stops and turns around. "Just...just be here by nightfall...okay"? she asks as she blushes with a small smile, and then runs out of the room. I run behind her as she runs into the hall, but I saw no sign of her—it was as if she disappeared without a trace. What did she mean by that?

**Louise**

I run down the hall towards the kitchen, as people crowd around in the hallways to get to their evening classes. The chefs were gone, and the food which I made was still there. I closed the door, and then quickly walked towards the counter to where the food was and gripped the counter hard, as I breathed heavily. _What was that all about back there?! _I think to myself as I tentatively reach upwards and touch my lips, which were still wet. _'Do you want to know what I want, Louise'?_ That's what Saito had asked before he had put his tongue into my mouth...is _that_ what Saito wanted for his birthday? Does...Saito...want me...in..."_that"_ way?

My cheeks heat up, and I quickly smacked my hands against my head to clear it of the thought...but...it wouldn't go away. I quickly covered up the food that I had made, and decided to get to my evening classes...hoping that hard work would get my mind off of this—but I was wrong. I couldn't concentrate and the entire time, my thoughts kept going back to the way that Saito had acted before I had run off.

As I was pondering this, my mind flashed back to the incidents that had taken place this morning..._Saito undoing the clasp and unbuttoning my uniform as I gave him his birthday kiss...Saito licking my cheek..._ it all made sense now! Saito _did_ want me in _"that"_ way! And he wanted me in _"that"_ way...for his birthday! I was as red as a tomato by now, and I was pretty sure that people noticed but I didn't pay any attention. I couldn't believe that...that...Saito wanted to make love with me on his birthday! I guess...what Travis had said...was right...

I let out a little groan and bury my face in my textbook. I realized that I was going to have to talk to someone about this...to help me relax and get ready for this...but...who could I ask? I couldn't ask my mother (No way), I couldn't ask my sisters...(Well...not Cattelya, but what about Eleanore?...maybe...), I didn't want to ask Seista or Montmorency, and I definitely didn't want to ask Tabitha, Tiffania, or Kirche. I sighed as I realized that the only people that I could talk to about this, would probably embarrass me or make me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am...or probably try to get Saito to themselves...plus I didn't want to ask Saito either! I knew he would probably take it very slow and be very gentle with me but still...I didn't want to talk to him about something like this.

I guess I have no choice, I think to myself as I see Kirche enter the classroom. I would have to ask the one person who I know has the most experience with things like this...no matter how much I don't want to...

After class I ran up to Kirche as she was leaving the class, and told her that I needed her help. She was confused at first, but when she noticed my flushed face and that I was really fidgety, she smirked at me—and I had a feeling that she knew. "So, what do you want to know"? she asks as she continues to smirk. "N-Not here, I don't want to discuss it here...", I say as people begin to make their way out of the classroom. "All right then, we'll talk in my room", Kirche says and then she walks away from me in the direction of her dorm room, leaving me to follow her. She opens the door and then we walk in and sit on her bed. "Okay first of all ask yourself this...are you sure that "that's", what Saito wants for his birthday"? Kirche asks making air quotes around the word, 'that'.

I nod and blush as I say, "I'm positive...I mean he's dropped so many hints—like this morning and...and...before I came to class", I say quickly. "What exactly did he do"? Kirche asks raising an eyebrow. I blush making my face turn even redder than it was before, and Kirche gives me a sly grin. "I won't be able to help you if I don't know what he did to you, Louise", she says. "W-Well...when I gave him his birthday kiss this morning...he-he-he began to...t-t-t-take my t-top o-off", I say, flustered. "Uh huh...", Kirche says as she opens her drawer that was on her side table, and rummages around in it. "And then...before I went to my morning class...he-he...he l-licked my cheek...", I say as I trail off. "Go on", Kirche says.

"And...then before...I came to my evening class...he—", "Say no more, all the signs point to 'Yes', Louise—he does want to have sex with you"! Kirche says in a loud voice, and I hiss at her to be quiet. "I figured that part out", I say flatly as Kirche looks through some things in her hands. "But...I'm just...nervous...I mean...I know about the birds and the bees theory...and I know some things about sex...it's just that—", "Don't worry—everything you need to know to ensure that the whole thing goes smoothly, is in this book", Kirche says as she hands me a book that was titled, _'All about Sex',_ and I give her a look. "It'll walk you through the steps you need to take so that you don't feel nervous and it'll help you out", Kirche says as she puts the rest of the things back in her side table dresser drawer. "Help me out, how"? I ask her. "Just read the book", she says with a sigh, and I glare at her.

"Anyways, I'm really jealous that darling would rather make love to you than me", Kirche says with a small pout. I didn't answer her, but in a way I felt as if I had won the battle for Saito's heart—I was the one that he wanted to make love with...not Kirche, not Seista, not Tiffania, and not Tabitha...it was me. I smiled to myself as I flipped through the book, skimming through the chapters, and taking in little tidbits of information. "Well...this solves _that_ problem...but...I still don't have a present for Saito", I say. "It's simple, you become his present", Kirche says as she plays with her hair. "WHAT"?! I yelp. "Why not? It's his birthday, and the least you can do is open yourself up to him", Kirche says. "Open...myself up to him"? I ask as I blush furiously.

"Yup. It'll really make Saito feel special", Kirche says but I glare at her. "I am **_not_** going to make myself an object of sexual pleasure for that perverted pelbian"! I yell. "Well it's either that, or making this the worst birthday ever for him...it's your choice Louise", Kirche says with a shrug, and I sigh. I think back to when Saito asks me to take the day off for him, and the hurt that had shown on his face when I declined, and when he thought that I had gone out with Travis on his birthday instead of going to my classes and spending the day with him. I had hurt him a lot...no matter how many times I had told myself that I didn't want to hurt him, I ended up hurting him the most...and I felt terrible.

"So...what have you decided"? Kirche asks. "I...I'll do it", I say in a small voice. "Good, now come on, we have to get you something to wear for tonight", Kirche says as she gets up off her bed. "But...I have my magic academy uniform", I say gesturing to it. Kirche scoffs and says, "You're going to seduce Saito in that"? "S-S-S-Seduce"?! I ask as I blush. "You really have a lot to learn", Kirche says with a sigh. "But—But...I have my own clothes in my closet—", "You're really dense Louise, you have a lot to learn about love", Kirche says as she grabs my hand, pulls me out of her room, and down the steps of the entrance of the magic academy. She leads me into the village with me protesting all the way.

**Saito**

After Louise's classes were done for the day, I looked everywhere for her. I even went back into the kitchen to see if she was there like she said she was going to be to look after the food, but she wasn't there. I walked through the halls looking into every room and classroom, but saw no sign of her. "Dammit", I muttered as I slammed my fist against a wall. "It hurts doesn't it partner", Derf says, and I sigh as I massage my hand. "I should have let her explain...and now she's disappeared without giving me a chance to apologize", I say dejectedly.

"Just wait until her evening classes are over, you will have all the time then to kiss and make up to her", Derf says in a playful tone, and I roll my eyes. "You're a pervert, Derf", "And who made me that way"? Derf asks as I laugh. "I hang out with you all the time when you're chasing after girls and are intimate with Louise...I guess some of your prevertedness is rubbing off on me", Derf says. "Shut up Derf", I say and he laughs. Derf begins to say something, but I tune him out and instead flash back to the incident that had taken place before Louise had run off to her evening classes...I had done that hoping that she would get the message...hoping the she would know that I wanted to sleep with her...but she had just run off...I guess for now that I could only hope.

"Partner? Are you listening to me"? Derf says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What? Oh yeah", I say distractedly. "Really...what did I just say"? Derf asks, and I let out a frustrated sigh. "Leave me alone Derf", I say and walk towards the entrance of the academy. I push open the doors, and walk down the stairs into the academy grounds. There were people all about, studying, hanging out, practicing magic, and doing whatever else they wanted to do. I walked around lost in thought until Derf's voice catches my attention. "What is it"? I ask. "Louise", Derf says and I turn to see Kirche and Louise making their way onto the academy grounds. Louise was holding some bags, and I could see that even from a distance, Louise's face was flushed and when we both looked at each other, her face became even redder.

"Daring"! Kirche cries and flings herself at me. I try to stop her, but she wraps herself around me and hugs me. "W-Wait, Kirche—", I try to push her off and turn to Louise who was running up the academy's steps, into the academy. "Louise"! I call, but she didn't turn around. "Oh leave her darling, she's busy getting something ready", Kirche says as she hugs me again. Busy getting something ready? I ask myself and I instantly remember Louise's words: _'Just be here by nightfall...okay'? _What could she be planning? I think to myself as I look up at the academy's windows.

**Louise**

I watch from my window as Kirche presses herself tighter against Saito, and turn away from the window. This was all part of the plan—Kirche told me that she would keep Saito busy while I set up for tonight. The truth was, I didn't trust Kirche to be alone with Saito...I mean...what if she tried something?! I shook my head and forced myself to think of the task at hand. I walked towards my bed where the bags were and opened them with trembling fingers. Kirche had bought me some red sexy lacy lingerie to wear for tonight when I was doing it with Saito...she had told me that guys were always a sucker for these things.

I closed up the bag and tried not to think about it. Instead I grabbed the book that Kirche had given me, and went into the kitchen. It was nearly nightfall, which meant that I had to work fast. I quickly finished up with the cooking, and then warmed up the foods. While I waited for the foods to heat up, I read a few chapters from the book and readied myself for tonight. When the foods were finished heating up, I quickly ran back to my room and set up a table for dinner. I put a table cloth on, and some lit candles on it as well all the while continuing to read from the book. Then I ran back to the kitchen, and one by one brought the dishes to my room and set them on the table.

When that was done, I made the bed. I wondered to myself why I was making the bed when it was just going to end up getting messed up, but still fixed the bed. I set up candles around the room and lit them; all the while taking brief glances at the book. I ran back to the window to see that Kirche and Saito were sitting on a bench that was on the academy grounds...both drinking, and I gasped. This was not part of the plan! If Kirche made Saito drunk then she would surely end up doing it with him tonight, and I didn't want that! I clutched at the window, and then turned and looked back at my room that was all set up, and then turned back to the window where Kirche was pouring Saito another glass.

"I will not lose", I told myself and then turned back to look at the bag that was on the bed. As much as I was reluctant about wearing that, I guess I had no choice—it was all for the sake of love.

By this time it was already dark, but there was one more thing that had to be done. I walked to my side table drawers, and opened the top one and took out the birthday card. I walked over to the table and then set the card down on it.

I turned off the lights, giving the room a romantic atmosphere because of the candles. I was a bundle of nerves, but I forced myself to calm down and relax.

Everything was all set.

**Saito**

Kirche poured me another glass and I forced myself to not drink it, but I couldn't resist. I didn't know how many I had so far, I ended up losing count at two and was pretty sure that I had ended up drinking more than that. "So darling, enjoying your birthday so far"? she asks in a slurred voice. "Huh...? Oh...yeah...it's...good", I say as I finish up the drink. I notice Kirche briefly glance upwards, and then quickly look back at me and smile. What was she looking up there for? I turned and looked up at the windows, and all of a sudden Louise's smiling face flashed before my eyes. That's right...I still had to apologize to her. Kirche reaches for my glass, but I stop her.

I stood up using the bench as support, and looked up at the academy windows again. Louise could be waiting for me. "Oh my...darling you want to do it already"? Kirche asks as I began to make my way up the academy steps. She runs up to me and grabs my arm, and we both walk up the steps together. When we reach the floor where Louise's room was, I take my arm out of Kirche's grasp and walk towards Louise's room. "Darling", Kirche says with a hint of sadness. I turn back to her with a smile and say, "Sorry Kirche, tonight was fun...but right now I need to be with Louise", I say, as I knock on the door.

There was no answer, so I tried the handle and it turned so I opened the door and walked in but not before turning around and waving to Kirche, and then shutting the door. I turn back around to look at Louise, but the room was dark...well except for the candles. I walk slowly into the room and my eyes instantly fall on the table where there were a variety of dishes laid out, a card, and a birthday cake on it. Had Louise done all of this for me? I walk slowly towards the table and look at the dishes, the cake (Which had happy birthday Saito written on it), and then finally picked up the card. "For a special someone", I say as I read the front of the card.

I open it to see that Louise had written a message inside it, and her handwriting was shaky as if she was crying while she was writing it. I slid Derf off of my shoulder in his scabbard, leant him against Louise's dresser table and read the card silently to myself:

Dear Saito,

Happy Birthday! I wish you many happy returns and blessings for the years to come. I know occasions like these are meant to be spent with the ones you love..more specifically your family and friends and I hope that you don't hate me for not being able to celebrate your birthday in your hometown...but Saito I am so happy that you are spending such a wonderful occasion such as this with me. I know that sometimes my jealousy gets in the way of our relationship, and I trouble you so much...accusing you of things that you didn't do, while you patiently bear with all the things that I put you through. Saito...I don't know whether I'll ever be able to find someone else like you, who adores me with feelings so true, that it breaks my heart to think that one day you might leave...but until that day comes I will give you all of my love. You suddenly came into my life one day out of the blue, but I'm glad that you did because there is no one as loving and as kind as you...

I wish you a very Happy Birthday.

Love, Louise

**Saito**

I leaned against the dresser table and read and reread the card over and over. Louise poured her heart out into this card, and I still couldn't believe that she thinks that I would leave her, no matter how many times I had told her that I wouldn't. I walk slowly back to the table and set the card down, as I look at the dishes she had laid out, and the birthday cake that she had got. I had to thank her...I looked around the room, but I didn't see Louise anywhere. Where was she?

All of a sudden the door to her bathroom opened, and Louise walked out. "Saito—", I ran towards her and grabbed her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest as I hugged her tightly to myself. "Thank you, Louise...thank you so much...this...this is wonderful", I say as I break the hug and smile at her. "I'm glad you like it", Louise says with a smile. "But really Louise...you didn't have to do all of this", I say as we walk to the table, and then sit down.

"It's your birthday Saito, I couldn't just not do anything for it—you're my familiar after all", she says with a blush as she looks at me through her lashes. "You're right...and you're my lovely master", I say as I take her hands in mine and smile at her. Louise blushes even more, but then takes her hands out of mine, and gestures to the food that was laid out. "Are you hungry"? she asks, and I nod. She reaches out to get a plate, but I stop her and she looks at me. "Louise...listen...I'm so sorry...I was such a jerk", "It's okay", she says. "No it's not okay...I hurt you so much, and I wouldn't even let you explain when I saw you and Travis together...I'm sorry I'm such an asshole", I say, and Louise immediately places her hand on my cheek.

"Don't say that", she says as I take her hand in mine, and kiss it. "But it's true", I say as I continue to kiss her hand. Louise giggles and takes her hand out of my grasp as I lean forward to kiss it again. "Are you going to eat something"? she asks. I nod and smile at her as she picks up a plate, puts some rice and curry on it and then hands it to me with a spoon. "You know Saito...I...tried to get your parents to come here", she says as I take the plate. "You...what"? I ask her. "I tried...I never really did...I went and asked the headmaster if I could but he flat out refused...I'm sorry your birthday would have probably been a lot better if they were here", she says, and I shake my head and set the plate on the table.

"I have you here with me, and that makes it a million times better", I say, causing Louise to blush and smile. "Here", I say as I take the plate and then hand it to her. "Feed me"? I say, and she blushes even more, but takes the plate and spoon. She picks up some rice and curry with the spoon and brings it near me, and I open my mouth. I take the food off the spoon and eat it, as Louise asks, "How is it"? "It's great", I say after I swallow. Louise smiles, and feeds me another spoonful, and I eagerly accept. The food that Louise had made was nothing compared to what Seista had made...I had given her the recipe for the miso soup but she didn't end up making it like the way I remember it from back home...I only ate it so as not to hurt her feelings. Louise moves to feed me again, but I stop her and take the spoon out of her hand, and then bring it near her.

Louise looks a bit shocked and surprised, but she slowly opens her mouth and I feed her the rice. There is a grain of rice on her lip, and she reaches up to flick it off but I got there first. I lean in and then lick the grain of rice off of her lip with my tongue and eat it, as she blushes. "Do you want to try the cake now or some of the other dishes"? Louise asks as she sets the plate on the table. "To be honest", I say as reach across and hold her hand. "I'm not really in the mood to eat right now", I say as I look at her in the eyes, and I see her blush. "B-But you should at least—", Louise stutters but I cut her off as I pull her up off her chair, and bring her down towards me causing our lips to touch. I run my hand up her arm and then back down again, and feel Louise shudder in the kiss.

I break the kiss nearing air loss, and then pull Louise down so that she's sitting facing me, on my lap. "S-Saito...", she whispers, but I shush her and lean into her again. We kiss slowly and sweetly, and then I break it to run my tongue across her cheek, down her neck, and then back again. Louise twitches, and moans my name. I lean in to kiss her again, but she stops me by placing a hand on my lips. "Have some cake at least", she says. "I'm already having some", I say as I lean in and kiss and lick her neck, causing her to grab onto my arms and shudder at my touch. I kiss her nose, her cheeks and then go to kiss her lips but Louise squirms out of my grasp and smiles at me through her flushed face. "It's time to cut the cake birthday boy, otherwise the candle wax will ruin it", she says as she hands me a knife.

I take the knife from her, and then go and stand behind her. I put Louise's hand on top of mine so that she is also holding the knife, and then we cut the cake together. I pick up the piece that we had sliced and then turn to feed it to Louise but she stops my hand and gestures for me to eat it. I eat a bit and she asks me, "How is it"? "It's wonderful", I say as I feed her the rest of the slice. "And you are too", I say as I lean in and touch our noses together. "Here", Louise says as she cuts another slice, puts it in a bowl and then hands it to me. "I have to go to the bathroom...I'll be right back", she says as she moves to go to the bathroom. "Don't be long"! I call as she goes into the bathroom, and shuts the door.

**Louise**

I shut the door and then lean against it, breathing heavily. I knew from the way that Saito was kissing and touching me that he wanted to make love right now...but it was me that wasn't ready yet. I was so nervous...this was my first time and—what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not able to please him properly? What if he didn't find me sexy enough? I didn't want to ruin his birthday...especially not now when things were going so well. I press my ear against the door, and hear the clink of a spoon against a plate.

_'Saito is waiting for you Louise',_ My mind tells me. "And I'm not going to make him wait any longer", I tell myself. I'll do my best...I need to show Saito that I _am_ worthy of his love...I...I...I want us to be...more than just master and familiar. I reach up to my uniform and undo the clasp with trembling fingers. "Get it together Louise...relax...this is Saito you're doing it with", I tell myself and then quickly unbutton my shirt and hang it up on the rack. I was wearing the lingerie that Kirche had bought, underneath so that I wouldn't have to make Saito wait long. I unbuttoned the button on my skirt, and pulled it down. I took off my shoes and socks, and then grabbed the pink bathrobe that was waiting for me on the rack.

I didn't tie it at first—Kirche had told me not to tie it because it would turn Saito on, seeing me in nothing but a lacy bra and panties set, but I decided to tie it...I wanted to see the surprise on Saito's face. "Louise, is everything okay in there"? Saito calls. "Uh Yeah everything's fine, just give me a second"! I call back, and quickly give myself a quick onceover as I look myself in the mirror. It's now or never Louise, I tell myself and slowly inhale and exhale. I reach out and turn the handle, and slowly walk out into the room.

**Saito**

I finish up the rest of the slice of cake that I was eating, and then turn when I hear Louise come into the room. My eyes widened a bit when I saw that she was only wearing a bathrobe...did this mean...she knew what I wanted?

"Saito", Louise stood a few feet away from me and smiled. I slowly stood up, unable to believe that this was really happening. "L-Louise"? I ask her as I slowly take a few steps forward. "I...I didn't know what else to give you as a gift Saito...and I really didn't want to ruin your birthday by not giving you a present", she says as she slowly unties the folds on her bathrobe. "I...I thought a lot about it, and I decided that...the best present to give you on this night...", Louise says as she undoes the ties completely. "Is...me...", As soon as those words were out of her mouth, my own mouth drops open in shock.

"Tonight...I'm opening myself up to you Saito...tonight...you...you can go as far as you want with me...you don't need to hold back...tonight...you...you can be in charge...I'm giving you permission", she says as she moves aside the bathrobe and lets it drop a bit around her shoulders. "Tonight...", she says as I look at her body in shock. "I'm...all yours", Louise says. I realize that my mouth is still hanging open, and I noticed that it was making Louise really uncomfortable. So I closed it and closed the distance between the two of us and ask her, "Louise...are you sure about this"? Louise nods and says, "I didn't know what else to give you and—", "No I mean...are you sure you want to do this"? I ask her. Louise blushes, and then nods. "I...I...I want us to be more than just master and familiar, Saito", she says, and at that moment I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven.

I never thought that I would ever hear those words from her. "Louise...you don't know how long I've been waiting for this", I say as I wrap her in a hug. "But I'm asking you again...are you _sure_ you want to do this"? Louise frowns and crosses her arms. "Are you trying to talk me out of this? And I thought you wanted this"! she growls. I smile and chuckle as I pull her into my arms. "I do want this Louise...I want it so bad...", I say as I lean in and nibble on her earlobe, causing her to squirm in my grasp. "Louise, I love you...". I say as I cup her chin and tilt her face upwards. Louise smiles and says, "Happy Birthday...and...I love you too Saito".

I lean down and capture her lips, and pull her even tighter towards me. Louise wraps her arms around my neck, causing the bathrobe to slip from around her shoulders and fall to the ground. "Louise...listen", I say as I break the kiss. Louise looks up at me and I say, "I know you've given me permission and all...but...if at any point in time you start feeling uncomfortable, or insecure then let me know and I'll stop, okay?", I say, and she nods with a small smile.

I grab Louise's lips again, and we kiss without breaking it this time and I had to fight the urge to rip off Louise's bra and panties, and feel her up. I forced myself to stay in control—even if Louise had given me permission to do whatever I wanted with her, I didn't want to degrade her in such a way. Louise finally ended up breaking the kiss breathing heavily, and I leaned in and licked and kissed her neck. Louise clutched at me and tilted her head back giving me full access to her neck, and I placed soft kisses and licks all around her neck as she moaned and sighed in pleasure.

I leaned in and licked her ear, and Louise twitched. I ran my tongue across her cheek and then into her mouth where we both French kissed with a passion. While we were kissing, I moved my hand down from her place on her arm and then touched her with my finger between her legs. She squeaked, shuddered and gasped breaking the kiss, and I quickly removed my hand. "I'm sorry, I went too fast", I say. "N-No...it's just that...", she trailed off as she looked away. "Louise"? I ask her as I turn her face to look at me. "I...I'm c-cold...", she says sheepishly, and I laugh. "It's not funny! Your fully clothed while I'm standing here like this"! she says as she steps away from me and crosses her arms. I lean in and nibble on her ear again before saying, "I can fix that", as I take off my blue and white sweater and toss it to the ground, so that I'm left in my white shirt.

"Better"? I ask her, and she nods with a small blush. I pull her into a kiss again, and she runs her fingers through my hair. I stoop down without breaking the kiss, and pick Louise up and walk towards the bed where I slowly lay Louise down and then get on top of her, while still kissing. We break the kiss and let our tongues play with each other, and then slip them into each other's mouths again. We kissed and tasted each other, exchanging saliva and spit every now and then, causing it to drool out of our mouths and roll down our chins. We finally broke the kiss, and I lean in and gently nip at Louise's earlobe again causing her to twitch. I lick her cheek, then do the same with the other cheek, and then kiss her forehead. I lean in to kiss her nose, when Louise grabs my face and forcefully pulls me down, so that our lips meet.

Louise wraps her arms around my neck, and then tangles her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to herself on the bed. I didn't know Louise was so possessive, and I liked this side of her. I began to break the kiss causing Louise to whine and pull me back against her, but I slowly retract myself from her and smile. "What was that all about"? I ask as I smirk at her flushed face. "I...I'm sorry—I d-don't know what came over me", Louise says as she ties her fingers into knots. "It's okay, I liked it", I say as I take her hand and kiss the pads of her fingers. I slip two of her fingers into my mouth, and run my tongue along them causing Louise to let out a little gasp. I insert another one of her fingers in her mouth, and suck on them eliciting little gasps and moans from Louise.

I take her fingers out of my mouth, and then lean down and slip my tongue into her mouth. We kiss each other passionately, and I slowly begin to run my hands up and down Louise's body. I feel her shudder, and I continued to do it slowly—not wanting to make her feel insecure.

**Louise**

I feel Saito pull down the bra straps from down from my shoulders, and I knew he was ready—he wanted to do it right now...but I could tell that he was holding himself back. But...I on the other hand, was still so nervous...I know I had acted possessive that time and that was because I wasn't feeling nervous...but now my nervousness was back. Saito leans up and licks both of my shoulders before kissing and licking at my neck again. He leans upwards and then gently pulls on my earlobe with his teeth, causing me to gasp. I hear Saito chuckle and then I twitch as he uses his tongue to lick my earlobe. I wrap my hands around him as he plays with my earlobe using his teeth and tongue.

_What should I do? Kirche had told me to open myself up to him...and that's what I want to do...but why am I so nervous? _Tears slowly began to make their way down my cheeks, as Saito gently nips at my neck. I couldn't see where Saito had nipped at me, but I knew that he had left a small hickey there, marking me as his. He moves to kiss me but is shocked when he sees me crying. "Are you okay?! Did I hurt you"?! he asks worriedly as he wipes away the tears. "N-No Saito I...I'm just...", I break off as the tears come again. This was ridiculous—why was I crying over something like this? I'm making Saito so worried...I think to myself as I look at Saito's worried face through my tears. "Louise...darling...are you okay"? Saito asks me as he cups my face.

_Darling? Where did that come from?_ I ask myself as I blush and shake my head as sit up on the bed, causing Saito to get up off of me. "What is it, love"? he asks me. "It's—It's nothing", I say as I look away from him. "It's not 'nothing'", Saito says and he tilts my face upwards to look at him. "Do you want me to stop"? he asks. "N-No! That's not it! It's just that—", I say as I trail off. "Yes"? Saito asks. "It's just that...I'm...I'm nervous...", I say finally, squeezing my eyes shut and bracing myself for Saito's reaction.

There was a moment of silence and then Saito says, "Louise...to tell you the truth...I'm pretty nervous myself", "You"? I ask him in a bit of a shock as I open my eyes. "Sure, I mean...this is my first time too...so obviously I'm pretty nervous...especially about...going too fast or...or hurting you", Saito says as he looks at me. "That's exactly the same way I feel", I say. "Well...we'll get through this together, Louise", Saito says as he leans in and touches his forehead against mine. "For now, let's just focus on the two of us", he says, and I nod with a small smile and blush. I lay back down on the bed, and Saito gets on top of me and kisses me.

Saito places his hands at my cheeks, but I take them and place them at my chest. I was ready now. "Louise"? Saito asks as he breaks the kiss. "Saito...you don't have to hold yourself back anymore, just for my sake", I say. "Then...may I"? he asks and I nod. "You don't need to ask for permission, Saito", I say, but he shakes his head. "I don't feel right doing anything without your permission, Louise", he says as he slips his tongue into my mouth, his hands at my chest. Saito was so...so...caring. Through the kiss, I feel Saito lightly run his hands over my breasts, and then gently squeeze them, causing me to gasp in the kiss. My breasts had grown slightly over the years but I wasn't sure how Saito would find them.

Saito and I break the kiss, and he sucks and chews at my bottom lip. I tangle my fingers in his hair as he leans upwards and licks my nose, my lips, and then puts his tongue in my mouth again. While we kiss, Saito pulls me up so that I am on a sitting position on the bed, and I feel him snake his arms around me to undo the clasp on the bra. Saito continues to kiss me, all the while trying to undo the clasp, and I giggle against the kiss when I hear him sigh in frustration. I break the kiss, as he drops his hands in defeat. "How do you girls do this"? he asks, and I giggle again. "Here...let me", I say as I reach around myself and slowly undo the clasp.

I stop and look at Saito—would he like them? Saito was smiling at me, and he nodded in encouragement. I pull down the bra, and instinctively cross my arms over my chest. "Louise, don't do that", Saito says as he holds my hands away from my chest. I don't answer and look away, squeezing my eyes shut. Saito was silent for a really long time, and I began to feel tears pricking my eyes. "I-I'm sorry if they're not to your liking—", "They're fine by me Louise", Saito says as he smiles at me. "Really? You—You're not joking"? "Why would I joke about something like this Louise"? Saito asks me as he slowly pushes me back down on the bed, and then gets on top of me capturing my lips once again.

While we were kissing, Saito brought his hands down and began to play with my breasts causing me to moan and cry out in the kiss. He uses his thumbs to stimulate my nipples, and I gasp at the sensations that are sent through my body. "S-Saito—", I gasp as he lowers his head and begins tonguing and fondling one breast with his tongue, and then plays with the other one with his hands. Saito runs his tongue all over my chest—licking my breasts, and the valley between them causing my cries and moans to increase. He uses his tongue to lick my nipples, and I gasp when I feel him gently massaging them with his teeth.

"S-Saito"! I yelp as he continues his pleasurable ministrations. Saito holds one nipple between his teeth and then gently pulls on it, causing me to yelp loudly. "Are you okay? Did that hurt"? Saito asks me concernedly. "N-No it...it...it felt good...", I say as I blush. "Then...want me to continue"? he asks and I frown at him. "You don't have to ask", I remind him again and he smiles and says, "I know, I know...I just don't want to hurt you angel", he says making me blush. Saito lowers his head towards my breasts again, and then chews, pinches, and fondles them using his teeth, tongue and fingers, until they were erect and rock solid. Saito goes down further, and kisses my navel and then leans upwards to kiss me, but I stop him.

"Louise"? he asks. "Um...uh...well...it's not f-fair that you still have your top on, w-while I d-d-don't", I say, and Saito smiles. He leans in and kisses me quickly before saying, "Would you like to do the honours"? I nod at him, blushing slightly. Saito gets off of me and then sits on his knees. I take hold of his white shirt, and then pull it up over his head with Saito lifting his arms up to help make the task easier, and toss his shirt to where my bathrobe was on the ground. Saito then lays himself on top of me again, and I take the opportunity to run my hands up and down his bare chest. I notice that it was decorated with numerous scars from where I had whipped him, and I sadly willed them to go away.

I reached out and slowly ran my fingers over the scars which were proof of how much I had hurt him. "Don't worry about those, love", Saito says as he takes my hand and kisses it. He puts my hands on his shoulders, and then leans in and runs his tongue around my lips, and kisses my top lip. I open my mouth to him, and he puts his tongue inside and explores the warm cavern of my mouth. We stroke and play with each other's tongue's battling for dominance over one another, and end up getting locked in a passionate kiss. Saito moves his hand from his spot on my cheek, and then runs it over my breasts causing me to let out a soft moan and twitch. Saito lets out a small laugh against the kiss, and I decided to get my revenge. I slid my hand down Saito's neck, then ran it across his shoulder and then down his arm and then placed it on his chest.

I felt Saito twitch and I smirked to myself. I moved my hand up and pulled his nipple with my fingers, and he let out a gasp and broke the kiss. "Hey now," Saito says as he smiles at me. "Where is all of this perverted nature coming from"? he asks as he leans down and kisses my neck. I wrap one arm around him, and continue to play with his chest causing him to moan and groan in pleasure. "Well...I fell in love with you didn't I"? I ask him playfully as I lean in and nip at his neck leaving a small hickey there, and marking him as mine. Saito twitches, and then grabs me and flips over so that I am on top this time. "Louise...pleasure me", he says and I smirk at him. "Of course birthday boy, how do you want me to please you"? I ask him.

"Anything you do is fine with me", Saito says as he leans back into the pillow. I lean upwards and kiss him, my tongue in his mouth and say "Your wish will be granted". I kiss Saito's cheeks, and then tug playfully on his earlobe, causing him to moan. I lick his ear, and then gently pull and play with his earlobe again using my teeth and tongue, making him twitch and shudder. I lean down and kiss him heavily, and then run my hands down his bare chest making him moan and sigh my name in pleasure. "Are you satisfied yet"? I ask him with a coy smile. "Nope", Saito says as he looks at me, and then pulls me into a kiss. While we were kissing, I slowly run my hands down Saito's chest again, and then touch him between his legs—he felt hard there.

Saito immediately gasped and broke the kiss breathing heavily, and I looked at him in worry. "S-Saito? Are you okay, did I hurt you"? I ask him. "No it's just that—", Saito says and trails off. "I'm...a bit sensitive down there...", he says as his cheeks slightly turn pink. "What do you mean"? I ask him as I lean in and tug on his earlobe making him twitch. As if to answer me, Saito slowly places his hand between my legs and I let out a gasp for two reasons...the first one being when I realized that I was slightly wet, and the second one being the fact that Saito had touched me...where no one ever did before. "Louise...", Saito slowly pushes me away and unbuttons his jeans, and looks at me. "You've never seen one before, and it may come as a shock to you", he says as he lowers the zipper.

Saito pulls down his jeans and then throws them on the ground, so that he is only in his boxer shorts. He holds my gaze as he hooks his fingers around his boxers and then slowly pulls them down revealing something which I had never seen in my life. Saito was silent as I looked awkwardly at the large member that was extending from between Saito's legs.

**Saito**

I had gotten a bit turned on when Louise got on top of me, but I didn't pay much attention...but when she touched me _there_...it...sprung to life. I wanted so badly to put it inside Louise, but I saw that she looked a bit concerned at the thing that was hanging between my legs—well not exactly hanging it was pointing upwards and I embarrassingly grabbed it and pulled it down. "S-Saito"? Louise asks finally. "It's...called a penis Louise", I say awkwardly as I remove my hand, causing it to jump back up.

Frustrated, I grabbed at it and pulled it down. I looked away from Louise's inquiring face, and wondered what she would do...I mean this was her first time seeing something like this...will she not want to continue? I would be fine with it if she didn't want to continue...we could still kiss and—_'no you won't be fine with it—talk to her, say something! _My mind yells at me, and I turn slowly to face Louise who was still looking at my penis. Had she been staring at it this whole time? "Saito", Louise says without looking at me. "Y-Yes, love"? I ask and she slowly comes forward towards me on her knees and sits back on them. "May I"? she asks as she gestures to my dick.

"Um...sure", I say not knowing what she was talking about. Louise slowly reached forward and held it in her soft hands, and I let out another embarrassing gasp. "Did that hurt"? she asks. "It's just sensitive right now", I say distractedly as Louise looks at it from every corner and angle. _God she was turning me on so much! I wanted to plunge inside of her right now!_ I forced myself to stay in control, and wait until Louise was done with her inspection. Louise gently holds my dick with her hand, and she slowly lifts her other hand (as I watch in shock), and rubs the head of my penis. I inhale sharply, and cover my mouth with my hand clenched into a fist, to keep myself from shouting out. "Are you okay"?! she asks worriedly. I nod and say through gritted teeth, "J-Just g-go on", and Louise smiles. "I still haven't finished pleasing you", she says and I watch in utter astonishment as Louise lowers her mouth towards my dick and puts the head of it, in her mouth.

My dick was big, so she was only able to fit the head of it inside her mouth, and I forced myself to say something..._anything_...but it was as if I had lost my voice.

**Louise**

I had read about doing something like this to please your partner in the book that Kirche had given me, and I had wanted to try it out. The thing was, I knew that the thing between Saito's legs was his penis according to what I had read in the book, but I didn't know what it looked like. The book had said to take the whole thing into my mouth and suck on it, but since it was so big I could only fit the tip of it inside. The book also said to suck, and lick and that's exactly what I did. I sucked on Saito's penis, and ran my tongue over it and around it causing Saito to shudder and moan. I slowly took it out of my mouth and looked at Saito who had lain back down on the bed, with his eyes closed and was clutching at the sheets.

I smirked at him and then gently began tonguing the tip of it, making Saito moan in pleasure. "Louise...please...more...more", Saito says as he groans. I use my tongue and lick every inch of Saito's dick, before putting it back in my mouth making him moan in agonizing pleasure. I continued to tongue the small slit on Saito's dick in my mouth, and rolled my tongue around it. I opened my eyes to look at Saito who was moaning and writhing against the bed, and I found myself smiling...sort of finding it hard to believe that I was the reason that Saito was like this, and at that moment I knew that I had emerged victorious—If I had reduced Saito to this state, then I truly had won the battle for Saito's heart.

**Saito**

I could feel the pressure building inside me the more Louise kept licking and sucking my dick—any minute now I was going to spill myself everywhere. I tried to take my dick out of Louise's mouth so that I wouldn't end up coming into her mouth, but she held on tight. "Louise—urgh", I moaned as she took my dick out of her mouth and then ran her hand up and down on it. I tried to take it out of her grasp, but she ended up putting it back in her mouth again and at this point, I couldn't take it anymore—I was going to lose myself any moment now.

I tried hard to hold myself back, but the pressure had reached its peak and I felt as if I was going to explode. To make things worse, (well in my opinion), Louise started fingering my testicles and she gently tugged on them with her fingers causing me to moan out loud. If Louise kept this up I wouldn't be able to hold myself back.

**Louise**

I gently tugged at his testicles which is another thing that the book said to do, to give intense pleasure to your partner. Saito was moaning and writhing against me, and I decided that I had pleased Saito enough and began to take his dick out of my mouth. All of a sudden Saito's entire body went rigid, and I heard him groan and felt him arch his back pushing himself deeper into my mouth, making me yelp. Before I could even understand what was going on, some sort of hot liquid was shot into my mouth from Saito's dick, and I went still as he emptied himself inside me.

**Saito**

I tried to hold myself back, I really did...but honestly I didn't know that Louise could cause me to do something like this—and I was even more surprised that she knew how to do something like this! I slowly opened my eyes and let go of the bed sheets to look at Louise and was shocked to see that I had cummed on her face, and in her mouth! Louise had her hands over her mouth and she was looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh my god...Louise...I'm so sorry!—I—I didn't mean to—", but I break off when Louise closes her eyes and slowly begins to swallow. _How could she drink that?!_ "L-Louise, w-wait! NO! Don't drink that—"! I yelp but she had already swallowed all of my cum, leaving me speechless once again. Louise removes her hands, opens her eyes and slowly wipes at her face removing my juices from her face, and smiles at me. "How was that birthday boy, did you enjoy it"? she asks with a sly grin, and I stare at her. "L-Louise..._how could you drink that?! _It's dirty! And I didn't want you to—", "It's not dirty, because it came from you Saito...", Louise says as she licks the rest of my juices off of her fingers. "And besides...you tasted sweet", she says with a small smirk. "Louise...just...how exactly did you know how to do all that"? I ask her as I grab her arms and pull her on top of me. "Well...I had some help from Kirche", Louise says, and I roll my eyes. I should have known—I think I would chat with Kirche later about this...but I didn't really mind.

I slowly flip over so that I was on top, and immediately grab her lips. We French kissed passionately, exchanging saliva and licking and tasting each other lost in our own world. I break the kiss and lick and kiss Louise's neck, while she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me closer against her, wanting desperately to make more contact against ourselves. To grant her wish, I slowly bring my hand down between her legs, and place it there causing her to twitch just a bit. I thought she would push me away, but she didn't.

We continue to kiss, tasting and feeling each other up...wanting desperately to consummate our relationship. I slowly begin to rub Louise between her legs, and I was a bit surprised at how wet she was but I decided to tease her just a little. I continued to rub her pressing my fingers into the fabric, making her wetter and causing her to moan against the kiss.

"Uhhh! S-Saito! More—please—more"! she pleaded as she broke the kiss and writhed against me. I dug my fingers deeper into the fabric as I grabbed her lips once again with my tongue in her mouth, and kissed her passionately and deeply as I continued to stimulate her between her legs. "Mmmph—"! Louise moans as I feel her come a bit through her panty, but I decided to continue rubbing her without putting my hand inside yet. "S-Saito...Saito! SAITO"! Louise cries as she breaks the kiss. I turn her face towards mine, and kiss her heavily again and what happened next, surprised me. Louise lifts my hand from between her legs, and slides it through her panty so that I was touching her most private areas. She lets out a small yelp and moan and I leave my hand there for a second wanting her to adjust, and she slowly begins to move her body against me so I decided to move as well.

I lean down and lick and kiss her neck before sliding my tongue into her mouth, and slowly begin rubbing her causing her to twitch and moan again. She wraps her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, and I continue to rub her. Slowly I begin fingering her clitoris, and she jumps in the kiss and breaks it. "Louise"? I ask her as I momentarily stop my finger. "It-It's okay—just continue", she says. I lean down and kiss her, before resuming my fingering again. She twitches and grabs onto my arms as I rub her pleasurably between her two folds. "S-Saito—Saito—Saito"! I she whimpers as she clutches onto my arms. I continue to finger her, and Louise continues to cry out—her moans and cries increasing each time.

The sounds that she made, her facial expressions, and the way that she twitches and writhes against me began turning me on again, and I could feel my dick begin to harden a bit. I continue to finger her though, and then finally decide that her panty was in the way. I stop my finger, and I look at Louise to see her face scrunched up into something that was between pain and pleasure, and I leaned upwards and trace her lips with my tongue and she opens up her mouth to me. I slowly begin to lower myself, but she pulls me down causing my tongue to slip into her mouth. While we kissed, I removed my hand from her panty causing Louise to let out a little yelp and I hooked my fingers around her panty, and pulled it down a bit.

Louise stiffens just a little, but she doesn't resist so I continue to pull down her underwear until I had gotten it all the way off, and then toss it to the floor. She was really wet and was dripping with desire and need. I break the kiss breathing heavily, and then smile at her lovingly and she returns it. "Saito...", Louise breathes as she reaches up and caresses my cheek, her eyes shining. "Louise love...are you crying? Did I hurt you"? I ask her as I lean in and nibble on her earlobe. "No, I'm just...", Louise trails off as I kiss her on her nose. "I'm...happy...that...that I've found someone like you, Saito", she says as some tears begin to make their way down her cheeks. I lick her tears away causing her to squirm and say, "And I'm happy that I've found someone like you, Louise".

Louise smiles and places her hands on my cheeks. I slowly lean down and kiss her again, our tongues in each other's mouths, and she wraps her arms around my neck. We kiss for a while, and I could feel my dick getting harder by the minute, but I forced myself to stay under control—I would not push into Louise until I made sure that she was ready.

My hands played with Louise's breasts as we kissed, and Louise was still sensitive to my touch—letting out little moans and cries against the kiss. I left one hand on her chest and bought the other one down and began fingering Louise again. She moans in pleasure against the kiss, and I continue to finger and fondle her by squeezing, and pinching her clit between my fingers. I break the kiss causing a trail of saliva to follow and then fall down our chins, and then lower myself down between Louise's legs.

Louise instantly tenses up as I take hold of her legs, and hold them up just a bit as I lower my head near her two-folds and begin licking her clitoris. "AH—"! Louise yelps and immediately claps her hands over her mouth. "Did I hurt you"? I ask worriedly as I look at her. "N-No...it...it just felt...so good...", Louise says, her face flushed. I smile at her and touch our noses together. "Louise love...if you feel good then don't hold your voice back—let your voice out and say how good it feels—I want to hear your voice", I tell her and begin to lower myself down again, but she stops me. "B-But, what if people hear"?! she asks blushing furiously. "Well, then they'll probably think: 'It's about time'", I say and Louise frowns at me. "I'm being serious", she says. "So am I", I say and lower myself between her legs again.

"S-Saito"! Louise whimpers and I say, "Don't be afraid to let your voice out Louise...I want to hear your voice", I say as I lift her legs up, and then flick out my tongue and begin stimulating Louise's clit. "Ah—Ah—AH"! Louise yelps and claps her hands over her mouth again, and I feel her shudder. "Louise", I say as I stop momentarily and look at her fondly. "Don't be afraid", I say and then lower myself between her legs again. I use my tongue again and lick at her clit causing her cries to go to the next volume level, but she didn't hold herself back this time. "How does this feel, Louise"? I ask her as I continue to stimulate her clit. "It—f-f-feels g-g-good"! Louise cries. "S-So So Good"! I stop my tongue and then use my teeth and nibble on her clit instead, opening up her two-fold further, with my fingers. "AH—SAITO"! she yelps and I continue to chew and fondle her clit with my teeth and tongue.

"It—feels good!—Ah—Ahh—Ah! It—feels so-so-so good—"! Louise moans as I continue with my pleasurably torturous moves on her. She was already so wet, and I began to wonder how she hadn't cummed yet...was she holding herself back? I chewed and fondled her clit one last time before looking up at her, to see that Louise was clutching at the sheets and her head was turned away. Her cheeks were flushed and I leaned towards her and ask, "Are you embarrassed? Were you embarrassed to be loud"? Louise didn't answer, and I felt a bit bad—I guess I had abused my privilege a bit in this case. "N-No...", Louise finally says. "I wasn't embarrassed", "Are you sure"? I ask her as I kiss her softly. "I'm sure", Louise says as she breaks the kiss and nods. "B-Because...it really did feel good...", she says. "Louise", I say as I lean down and kiss her neck. "Hm"? she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"Let's make you come", I say and her face goes redder then it already was. "Huh"? she squeaks. "Relax, love", I say and kiss her again. She instantly wraps her arms around me, and I lower my hand down again between Louise's legs. She had pulled her legs up to her chest, so I had direct access to her hole, and I slowly insert the tip of my finger in. Louise and I both jolt a bit in surprise as my finger slides all the way in. I'm guessing she was ready. "Ah—"! Louise breaks the kiss and arches her back. "Louise, love...relax", I say as I gently push her back down. "S-Saito...", she whimpers, and I kiss her again to calm her. I slowly begin moving my finger in and out of her hole, causing her to moan and shudder against the kiss. I insert another finger, and she twitches as she feels it slide into her. "S-Saito—", "How does this feel"? I ask her as I nibble on her ear. "Good—Ah—"! Louise yelps as I rub her clit with my thumb again.

I insert the rest of my fingers into her hole, while my thumb was still at her clit. Louise moans out loud at the sensations that are sent through her body. I didn't push in my fingers all the way this time—Instead I kept them half-way in and half-way out so that I didn't hurt Louise too much. But to my complete surprise, Louise reaches down and pulls my hands in further and then cries out. "Louise"? I ask her in shock. "Saito—I told you...you don't have to hold back"! she yelps as I slowly stimulate her clit again. Louise moans, whimpers and groans in pleasure and I lean down and kiss her, hard with my tongue in her mouth. I continue to rub Louise while pushing my fingers in and out of her. I could feel myself getting harder and harder by the minute, but I strained myself to stay in control. "S-S-SAITO! MORE! PLEASE"! Louise cries as she breaks the kiss.

I grab her lips again and speed up my movements, so that I was going faster than before. "Ummphh! MMMPPH—"! Louise moans against the kiss as I feel her come a bit, and I let out a little groan as I feel myself come a bit as well...but I didn't stop there. I continued to rub and stimulate Louise while she continued to let out little moans and cries, and I forced myself to stay in control but I found myself going faster than I had intended to with my fingers. "S-Saito—SAITO—I—I—I—"! Louise yelps. "L-Louise—I—", I grit my teeth and Louise arches her back as she empties herself with a small scream into my hand and I spill myself a little on the sheets.

Louise breathes heavily as she slowly lays herself back onto the bed. "Are you okay, love"? I ask as I look at her. Louise reaches up and places her hands on my cheeks and she smiles. "I'm alright...that was...pleasurable...", she says with a little smirk. I lay down on her and kiss her, our tongues in each other's mouths and we break it momentarily to kiss and lick each other's shoulders, cheeks and necks. I bring my hand to my mouth and lick up all of Louise's honey, making sure not to waste any. "S-Saito"? Louise says and I smile down at her. "Delicious...like cherries", I say and she smiles.

**Louise**

We continue to kiss and make love for a while, until we finally break off for some much needed air. Saito lies down on top of me and kisses and sucks on my neck while I tangle my fingers in his hair with one hand, and stroke his back with the other hand. I could feel his dick pressing against me, and I squirmed underneath him but didn't move. "S—Saito—", I breathed as Saito licks my cheek and then slips his tongue into my mouth again. This movement causes the head of his dick to press against my clit, and I twitch and break the kiss. "S—Saito...I...I'm ready now...I...I want to do it...", I say as Saito looks at me. "Are you sure, love"? he asks me as he licks my cheek again, and I nod. "I'm sure", I say determinedly. "Let's check to make sure", Saito says with a sly smile, and then moves his hand down. I lift up my legs, and Saito slowly inserts his finger into my hole again, making me jump and twitch.

"Louise...you've become tight...you need to relax otherwise it will hurt if I put it in", Saito says as he slowly moves his finger in and out of my hole. "Will you help me"? I ask him with a seductive smile, and he smiles back. "I'll try to get you opened up a bit, down there", Saito says as he slowly continues to move his finger in and out. I grab onto Saito's arms as he leans down and kisses me forcefully, while he continues to finger me. He continues to do so, until he's made sure that I'm fully open enough so that he would be able to slide himself smoothly into me. Saito slowly takes his finger out of my hole puts it in his mouth, and sucks on it taking in all of my juices.

He then positions himself in front of my entrance and then looks at me. "Are you ready, love"? he asks and I nod. "I—I know it will hurt but—", "Don't worry", Saito says as he leans down and kisses me sweetly. "I'll take it slow", he says. Saito positions himself in front of my entrance again, and then looks at me as he slowly pushes the head of his dick into me.I close my eyes and shudder as I feel Saito penetrate me and the pain is bearable at that moment, and I look at Saito to see him looking worriedly at me. "You can go on", I say and Saito slowly pushes himself all the way in. I was still a bit tight, and it hurt when he pushed himself all the way, but I tried not to show it. He was at my barrier now, and I saw him looking at me again. I nod at him and say, "Do it", Saito nods and slowly pulls himself back and says, "This will hurt, love", and I squeeze my eyes shut.

Saito pushes himself forward and breaks the hymen...my virginity now belonging to him forever, and I cried out as pain exploded inside me. Saito fell on top of me and kissed me hard, to muffle my scream. "Louise", Saito whispers and licks my tears away as they begin leaking out of my eyes. "I'll leave it in there for now, until you're ready", he says and I nod. Saito passionately and sweetly kisses me, and pretty soon the pain that was inside me subsides a bit and I move myself slowly against him. Understanding that I was ready Saito begins to slowly thrust himself in and out of me, without breaking the kiss. He slowly rocks me up and down on the bed and by slow, I mean that he was going at a snail's pace. I knew he was afraid of hurting me and all but...honestly? This just wouldn't do...I...I wanted Saito to go fast. I begin moving fast a bit against Saito, and he stops and looks down at me.

"Louise"? "What part of 'I give you permission', don't you understand"? I snapped at him with a frown. "Huh"? Saito looks at me confused. "I told you, tonight you don't have to hold back", I say as I pull him down and kiss him, hard. "Louise", Saito says as he breaks the kiss, and looks at me. "If you start feeling pain, then let me know", he says almost begging and I nod but I say, "I won't feel any...because it's you that I'm doing it with", "I know...but still", Saito says as he leans down and captures my lips before saying, "I'm going to move now", and I nod. Saito begins thrusting into me again, and this time his movements were a bit faster but not as fast as I wanted him to be. I decided that this was okay, and I pulled Saito down to kiss him. He ran his tongue over my lips as he continued to thrust into me. I opened my mouth and Saito played with my tongue using his, and slipped it inside.

While we kissed, Saito played with my breasts causing me to moan and cry out as he thrust into me. I noticed that Saito was going a bit faster now and I didn't know whether he was aware of that or not. I began to feel little jolts of pain inside me, but I was reluctant to tell Saito to slow down. I ran my hands down his back, and tangled my fingers in his hair as Saito pumped into me, and I let out little cries—hoping that Saito wouldn't notice...but I was wrong. I felt Saito immediately begin to slow down, and I let out a frustrated whine against the kiss.

He broke it breathing heavily and looked at me, "I'm so sorry Louise—I went too fast—", "You...you...you—!" I huff angrily. "I told you to stop me if I was going to fast", Saito says with a small smile. "And I told _you_, that I would—now why did you stop? Did I ask you to"?! I growl at him. "Well—Louise—", "Unless I tell you to stop, you do _not_", I say. "Didn't you give me permission to do whatever I wanted? Well I don't want to hurt you, thats why I'm going at my own pace—", "But I—"! Saito cuts me off as he kisses me fiercely and then says, "Look...I'll go fast if you want me to...but...please..._please_...let me know if you feel any pain—sometimes I can't control myself", he says pleadingly, and I smile at him.

"I will", I say and then kiss him again. "Now, where were we"? Saito asks with a wink and I giggle. Saito begins pushing himself in and out of me, as he crushes his lips against mine. His movements were a lot faster than they were before and I was feeling a lot more pain now, but I forced myself to keep my mouth shut and let Saito do as he pleased. Tears leaked out of my eyes as Saito pushed himself in and out of me, but pretty soon the pain was replaced with pleasure—plus my tears began to dry as well. "How does this feel Louise"? he asks as he continues with his thrusts. "G-good...S-Saito—", I break off as he slips his tongue into my mouth again. I run my hands up and down Saito's chest, back and through his hair as he thrusts into me. Saito brings his hand down and begins teasing my clit, and I let out a soft moan through the little cries that I was making.

I run my fingers over Saito's chest and he groans against the kiss. "mmm...Louise...", Saito moans as he breaks it, and then licks my ear and my earlobe. "Saito—Saito—S-Saito"! I yelp. I could feel the pressure building inside of me already—but why? I didn't want to come so fast! I held myself in and let Saito continue with his pleasurable moves. Saito's mouth finds mine again and we become locked in a kiss.

**Saito**

I had almost reached my peak, but I could tell that Louise was about to let herself go any minute now—I could feel her walls clenching around me, no matter how hard she tried to stop herself. I continued to thrust and finger her against the kiss causing her to let out little moans and cries. "S-Saito—more! Saito more—p-please"! Louise moans as she breaks the kiss. I thrust harder and faster into her, as Louise clutches at me. She lets out cries and moans, and I kiss her passionately to soothe and calm her.

I continue to kiss and thrust into her and she clutches at me even more, trying to hold herself back. I moved my hands and fondled her breasts as I continued to thrust into her. "S-S-Saito, S-Saito, I'm—I'm going to—"! No matter how much Louise tried to stop herself, she ended up coming with a little scream that was muffled when I quickly placed my lips on hers. Louise coming was enough to make me come as well—and I let out a groan as I begin to spill myself inside her but then force myself to stop...I didn't want to get her pregnant. I break the kiss and begin to pull myself out, but Louise wraps her legs around me—stopping me. "Louise, I—", I say through gritted teeth. "Saito, Saito, g-give it to me, please"! Louise cries. "But—"! "S-SAITO, THAT'S AN ORDER"! Louise yells. I clench my teeth together and spill myself fully inside her. We stay still like that for a few moments with Louise preventing me from taking myself out of her. After a moment of awkward silence, Louise drops her legs allowing me to pull slowly out of her.

"L-Louise are you okay?—why did you—I don't want you getting pregnant", I say as I breathe heavily. "What will your parents say if you do"? I ask as she looks up at me. "I wouldn't care...because I know that you will be with me...supporting me...every step of the way...", Louise says as he grabs me and pulls me down for a kiss. "But...what about the Valliere family name"? I ask as I break the kiss. "Your parents will be pissed that you got pregnant by a commoner familiar...", I say with just a hint of sadness. Louise tangles her fingers in my hair as I lie down on top of her and suck her neck. "I like the name 'Hiraga', better", Louise says making me look in shock at her. "What did you just—", I begin but Louise heaves a frustrated sigh and says, "Enough with the talking—I want to continue"! and pulls me down for a kiss again.

We kiss each other passionately and sweetly for a while, before I position myself at her entrance again and look at her. Louise nods, and I push into her. She lets out a cry, and I quickly kiss her. Louise and I thrust against each other, and continue to kiss. I play and fondle with her clit as we make love, and she lets out little cries against the kiss. I break it as I continue to thrust into her, and go to her neck and gently nip at her. She twitches and wraps her arms around me as she moans my name. I continue to finger her while thrusting into her at the same time, sending intense sensations through her body as we consummate our love. "S-S-Saito, Saito, SAITO"! Louise yelps as she breaks the kiss.

I feel her walls clenching around me again, and I knew that she was going to come. "S-Saito, I think I'm going to come"! Louise yells. I had also reached my limit, and we both pulled each other into a kiss as we came, screaming each others' names. Louise spills herself down my member, and I empty myself inside her. We stay like that again for a few moments before letting go of each other to catch our breaths. "Louise...how are you feeling"? I ask after a moment of silence. "Okay...why"? she asks as she furrows her brow. "Do you want to stop for a bit"? I ask her, and she shakes her head 'no'. "I want to keep going...I want to show you that I _am_ worthy of your love...I don't care if I get pregnant", she says as her eyes well up with tears. "Louise love...don't cry—", I say as I kiss her with my tongue in her mouth.

Louise eagerly responds back, and I slip myself into her again. Louise was already open enough, and my dick was slicked with her juices enough for me to be able to slide myself in and out of her easily. I thrust into Louise as we continued to kiss. My hands move from between her legs, and instead move to her chest where I play and fondle with her breasts again. We continue to thrust in and out of each other, until I grab Louise and fall backwards onto the bed so that she is on top of me. Louise and I kiss each other passionately with desire and longing to be with each other—our fingers tangling in each others' hair. We finally break the kiss as a result of air loss, but continue to thrust into each other. Louise runs her hands up and down my chest and I let out a pleasurable sigh as I lean backwards into the bed. I let her play with me for a while, and then I turn over so that I am on top this time, and continue to thrust into her. "S-Saito, I love you, I love you...", Louise moans as she is rocked up and down on the bed.

"I love you too Louise...always have, always will", I say. Louise intertwines our hands together, and I continue to gently push myself in and out of her. I lean down and whisper soothingly to Louise as she lets out little cries, and kiss and lick her to calm her.

**Louise**

Saito slowly lowered himself on top of me, and thrust into me on the bed and I eagerly pressed myself against him. Saito and I continued to thrust into each other, until we both reached our peaks and reached our third orgasm. "S-Saito, I-I-I think I'm going to—"! "Louise—I—", Saito yells through gritted teeth. I felt myself clench tightly around him, and he brought his lips to mine to muffle our screams as we came.

We stayed still together for a few moments, as Saito spilled himself inside me and then reluctantly pulled away from each other to catch our breaths. We lay side by side on the bed breathing heavily. "Louise...are...you okay? Do you want me to stop"? Saito asks worriedly. I let out a sigh, and climb onto his chest as I say, "When are you going to stop asking me that"? Saito smiles as I lie down on top of him and nuzzle into his chest. "I'm sorry—I just don't want to hurt you...", Saito says as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

I bring my hand up and teasingly play with his nipples and he lets out a moan. "No fair—I want to touch you too", Saito says as I continue to tease him. "Go ahead—I'm all yours tonight", I say. Saito runs his hands up and down my legs and begins fingering my clit again causing me to jump and moan. "S-Saito—", I whimper as he fingers me. He turns over so that he is on top again, stops his finger, smiles at me and says, "Louise...you are so damn sexy you know that"? making me blush. "You knew that, didn't you"? he asks with a smirk as he caresses my cheek.

"Of course I did, you idiotic familiar", I say as I reach upwards and caress his cheeks. Saito brings his lips to mine in a soft kiss and I eagerly respond to it. We kiss for a while before we break it, and Saito lies down on top of me—his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him and we lay there on the bed in a few minutes of silence before I break it and say, "Saito...are you okay? Are you tired"? Saito looks up at me and says, "I will never be tired for you, Louise", with a smile. I blush and open my mouth to say something, but close it and look away. I could see Saito looking at me in confusion, but I don't make eye-contact. After a second, I see Saito smirk and I turn to him, with a frown. "Why are you laughing"? I ask. "You want to continue, don't you"? he asks. I blush even more, and then turn away from him—still frowning. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about—I told you...if you feel good, just say so", Saito says as he leans down, turns my face towards his and kisses me softly. "W-Well...there's just...something that I want to try...", I say. "What"? Saito asks as he raises his eyebrows. "Um...", I slide myself up, causing Saito to get off of me and sit on the bed. I crawl on my knees, towards my side-table drawer that was beside my bed and pull it open. I take out the book that Kirche had given me, and flip through it. There was a position that I wanted to try out with Saito...I just don't know whether he would want to do it with me...

I flip through the book and look at Saito to see him watching me intently, and then direct my attention back to the book. When I finally found the page that I was looking for, I went back towards Saito and showed it to him blushing furiously, and say, "I...want to try this out", with a small frown. Saito's eyes widen in shock as he takes the book from me. He was silent for a very long time as he flipped through the book, not taking his eyes off it—and I was beginning to get edgy. He finally looked up at me and snapped the book shut as he says, "No. Absolutely not", "What? But—"! "The "Doggie Style" is a very degrading position Louise—I don't want to ever put you in a pose like that", Saito says as he opens the book and points to the picture of the couple in the book. "But...I want to try it out", I mumble.

Saito sighs and says, "Okay—but if you want me to stop—", "Oh let's just get this over with"! I say angrily. Saito puts the book aside, and I get on my hands and knees on the bed. I had to admit...I was a bit nervous... I feel Saito position himself behind me, and put his hands on my hips. "Wait—I need to check whether...", he trails off as he slowly inserts a finger into me again, causing me twitch. "Louise love...you've become tight", Saito says as he begins to move his finger in and out of my hole. "J-Just hurry...", I say as he fingers me. Saito went at this until he made sure that I was fully open enough, and then slowly slides the tip of his dick in. I jump at the sensation, and Saito leans down and whispers, "Relax", and I did.

He pushes himself all the way in, and places his hands on my hips. "Let me know when you want me to move", Saito says. "You can start", I say after a bit of silence. Saito pulls himself back slowly, and then pushes forward. I didn't really feel any difference as Saito and I made love this way—the way that the book had described it made it seem as if you and your lover would really become one...but it seems that Saito and I had already become one, a while ago—when we had first started to consummate our love. Saito thrusts into me from behind and asks me how I'm feeling. "I'm okay—j-j-just k-keep go-going"! I say between the cries and moans that I'm letting out.

Saito begins to thrust harder and faster than before into me, and ends up losing his balance. "Whoa"! he yelps as he falls on top of me causing me to let out a yelp and fall on the bed. He doesn't stop though—Saito continues to thrust himself in and out of me from behind on the bed, and I continue to let out little moans and cries as Saito sends me on a ride of pleasure. To my surprise, Saito stops and slowly takes his dick out. I turn around and look at him but don't even have time to ask him what was wrong, because he had crushed his lips hungrily against mine, and I enthusiastically respond back. While we kiss, Saito slides his tongue and his dick back in, and we resume making love. We go at this for a whole minute, before finally breaking the kiss for some air and also because we had both reached our peaks.

"S-S-SAITOOOOO"!

"LOU-LOUIIIISSSEEEE"!

We both cry out each others' names as we come, not bothering to muffle our screams this time.

**Saito**

I shoot my seed into her, and Louise goes still as I empty myself into her. I honestly couldn't believe I had just done that. She was going to become pregnant, and have my child—but truthfully...I didn't really care...If it meant that Louise and I would be together as more than just master and familiar...then I didn't care. Louise looks at me as I slowly take myself out of her, and smiles as I lean down and kiss her—our tongues in each others' mouths. "Are you up for...one more go"? I ask her as we break the kiss. "In a bit...just...let me catch my breath first", Louise says. I nod and pull her on top of me as I lie back on to the bed.

Louise was silent as she runs her fingers up and down my chest. She finally lets out a sigh, and I knew something was bothering her. "Love...is everything okay"? I ask her as I tilt her face upwards to look at me. "I was just wondering...wouldn't you rather be doing something like this with...with...Kirche or S-Seista, or..or..Tiffania, or Tabitha"? she asks and I immediately say, "No, why would you even think that I would do something like this with them"? "B-Because...they're so much better than me...at everything...and sometimes I just feel so inferior compared to them", Louise says as her eyes well up with tears. "Why _did_ you want to do this with _me_"? she asks as I wipe away her tears.

"Because I love you", I tell her, and she lets out a scoff. "I want another reason", she says stubbornly, and I sigh. "Love...I can't imagine spending my life with anyone, other than you", I say as I trace her face with my finger. "You're the only girl for me, and you always will be—I would never do something like this with Kirche, Seista, Tiffania or Tabitha—no matter how much they force themselves onto me", I say with a sly grin. Louise growls, but she was blushing all the same. "I love it when you blush like this—it makes you look more like an angel", I say as I lean down and trace her lips with my tongue. Louise opens her mouth, and I slip my tongue inside and French kiss with her. Louise runs her fingers through my hair, and pulls me closer against her and I obeyed. "Saito...", she says breathlessly as we break the kiss. "You really know what to say to a girl to make her fall for you", she says as I lean in and kiss her neck. I chuckle as I face her and say, "And you know exactly how to make any guy fall head over heels in love with you", I say as she blushes. "You have your own charm Louise...you're unique in so many ways but you just don't see it", I say. To my surprise, Louise leans upwards and kisses me so hard that I almost lost my balance again.

I wrap my arms tightly around her but she breaks the kiss too soon and says, "Thank you", through watery eyes. I capture her lips again and then slowly lay her down on the bed, and get on top of her, without breaking the kiss. Louise places her arms around my neck, and runs her hands down my back, and I run my hands up and down her chest. I position myself at her entrance again, and insert my finger into her hole to get her opened up again, and then slide myself into her, causing her to twitch just a bit. Louise clutches tightly onto me, as I rock her pleasantly on the bed, making her let out little moans and cries.

I lean in and whisper, "I love you", before placing my lips on hers, and getting locked in a passionate and sweet kiss. We kiss without breaking it, and continue to make love without a care in the world. We continued to lick, kiss, taste and feel each other up, lost in our own world. All too soon, Louise and I reached our climaxes, and brought each other to a wonderful orgasm. We cried out in the kiss, but didn't break as we both spilled ourselves out. I sent my seed into Louise again, and she spills herself down my shaft. We again go completely still as we empty ourselves, but still don't break the kiss. After a while, we finally break the kiss nearing air loss and breathe heavily looking at each other lovingly.

I take myself out of Louise, pick her up from the bed and walk on my knees towards the pillows and lay her down on it. Louise pulls me close to her, and our lips touch in another romantic and adoring kiss. We break the kiss quickly as a result of air loss, and I lay down beside her. Louise gently spoons me as I catch my breath, and pull her close to me. She lays her head on my chest, and lets out a contended sigh—we had consummated our love, and were finally more than just master and familiar. I smiled down at my new girlfriend/future wife, and she smiled back at me angelically. "Did you enjoy your birthday"? she coos as she traces my chest with her fingers. "Of course I did, sweetie", I say making her blush. I wrap my arms around her and she looks up at me with a glare and says, "Now that we've become more than just master and familiar...I-I-I don't want you to look at any other girl, except me from now on", she says.

I raise my eyebrows in mock shock and say, "Really? Come on, Louise", "I'm serious"! she whines. "Okay, okay", I say as I hold her closer against myself. "I promise...that I will only look at you from now on". Louise smiles and lays her head back down on my chest. "I love you, Saito", she whispers. I run my hand through her hair and say, "I love you too, Louise". And with that, Louise closes her eyes, and I reach forward and pull the blanket over us. I was happy that Louise and I were now boyfriend and girlfriend (plus future husband and wife) and happy because I had gotten what I wanted for my birthday. After placing a kiss on Louise's head, I wrapped my hands tighter around her, and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning...**

**Louise**

I wake up to find myself in bed with Saito's arms around me. This wasn't new to me, because Saito always had the habit of holding me close to himself when he slept, but what shocked me was the fact that we didn't have any clothes on! What had that perverted familiar and I done last night?! I asked myself as I blushed furiously. I looked around the room and saw the burnt out candles and our clothing on the floor...then it came to me.

I had planned a small candle lit dinner party for Saito's birthday...I opened myself up to him and became his birthday present and we ended up consummating our love and becoming more than just master and familiar... Saito lightly snoozes beside me, and I turn to him with a small frown. Seriously we did all that yesterday and all that perverted fam—I mean...boyfriend... ( I correct myself with a blush), does is sleep. But still...I can't help but smile when I relive the memory of what we did last night. I reach out and trace Saito's face with my finger, still unable to believe what had happened last night.

My body was sore and hurt in some places...but...I didn't care—Saito and I were finally together in more ways than one, and I didn't want that to change. I leaned down and kiss Saito quickly on his lips, and then turn away and let out a tiny squeal. "You really have become a bit perverted, love", Saito says making me jump. I turn back to face him, red as a tomato. "Y-You were awake"?! I ask. Saito laughs and sits up in bed, pulling me close to him. "Thank you for last night Louise...it really was a night to remember...I'll always treasure that memory", he says as he kisses me sweetly. I kiss him back, and he slides his tongue into my mouth. We French kiss for a while, before I push him away and get off the bed. I couldn't risk anybody coming in, and seeing Saito and I, and my room like this.

"Don't leave—oh! I forgot to tell you, you had an assignment due yesterday...your professor told me to tell you...", Saito says as he trails off. I shrug as I pick up my pink bathrobe and wear it. "I'll have Dad talk to her", I say as I make my way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower", I say to Saito. "Okay, I'll just clean the sheets then", he says as he gets off the bed and pulls on his jeans. With a blush I say, "You don't need to do that anymore, I'll have the maid do it", I say with a small frown. "Seista", Saito says, and then laughs. "You can't say any other girl's name anymore, either"! I say as I cross my arms. "Sorry love...let me make it up to you", Saito says as he walks towards me.

I glare sternly at him, but still can't help blushing. He brings his lips to mine, and then picks me up causing me to let out a squeak. "Let's take a shower together", he says as he walks towards the bathroom. "W-WHAT?! W-WAIT! JUST BECAUSE WE AREN'T MASTER AND FAMILIAR ANYMORE DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN DO THINGS LIKE THIS"! I yelp. "Shhh! Don't be so loud", Saito says with a chuckle. "We're almost husband and wife Louise, so it doesn't really matter", Saito says making my face flush even more. "W-Wait, S-Saito"! I try again to stop him, but Saito leads me into the bathroom all the same.

OOO

**No One's POV**

In the next few days that followed, people noticed a lot more changes in Saito and Louise. They were seen holding hands more often around the academy (something which was rarely seen), and they were also seen spending a lot more time together. There were a lot less explosions happening around the academy as well.

What was even more interesting was the fact that Louise and Saito both wore their collars up around their necks, and both said that they were cold when asked why. They both kept sneaking smiles with each other, and stayed close together—even Kirche, Seista, Tabitha and Tiffania couldn't get him to themselves.

When Saito wasn't training with Guiche, and Louise wasn't in class, they were seen time and time again sharing kisses in secret. The more time the couple spent together, the more this question ran through everyone's minds:

_What had happened between Louise and Saito? _

They could only guess...but they could never know...

* * *

So how was it? My first lemon fanfic so anything is appreciated

Leave me your thoughts and let me know what you thought of it-I rly appreciate it :)

For those of you who don't know Travis-read my fic "Dog of Zero", to find out

Travis is my OC and has had experience being in Saito's world-that's how he knows about television, video games, etc xP

Till next time

C.C.C.C


	2. The Problem and the Decision

**K so I decided to make a 2nd chapter-don't know why exactly but I guess I wanted to portray Louise and Saito's life after Saito's little "birthday bash", I may add another chapter and make it a 3-shot instead of a two-shot but yeah u never know. So anyways, read, review, and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ZnT**

**Warning: Sex scenes ahead, read at your own risk**

**Okay, enough with me rambling on, now on to the story. :)**

* * *

**1 week after Saito's Birthday...**

**Louise**

I walk out of the bathroom that was in my room, to see Saito still sleeping on the bed. I smile at him, and then walk over to my mirror and begin drying my wet hair. I had just taken a shower (without Saito, for the first time, ever since we had consummated our relationship) to soothe my aching muscles and sore body after a heavy night of making love sessions, but to no avail...although I didn't really mind. I watch Saito sleep in the mirror, and smile to myself. Saito and I had been having sex almost every night, ever since his birthday and every morning I was so sore that it was almost impossible for me to get up, but with a little "encouragement" from Saito, I was up and running in no time at all.

I shake out my hair and see Saito turn from his side of the bed, towards mine and pull my pillow close to him. _Does he think that its me?_ I wonder to myself as I look at him in the mirror. I feel myself blush and then turn around to see him sleeping with the blanket pulled over his bare chest (which was covered in hickey's). I had gotten used to Saito sleeping without his white shirt now. I walk towards Derf who was in his scabbard and then prop him up against my dresser table, and then walk towards my windows and pull the curtains aside to see most of the students from the magic academy up and about and going about their daily lives.

I look at the academy grounds for a second, before spotting Julio and Guiche standing in the field and instantly remembered something-Saito had to go into the village today with Guiche and Julio for something, and he was already late. Saito had been showing up late to training sessions with Guiche almost every time since we had gotten a lot more intimate, and every time Guiche forgave him. I decided to go and wake him, so I carefully climb onto the bed and stood on all fours. "Saito"? I say his name, but he doesn't respond. "Saito, it's time to get up", I say and then blush when I realize that I'm sounding like his wife (which in a way, I technically was...).

I let out a sigh, and then pat his cheek. He moves his head, but then goes back to sleep. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty tired too. Last night Travis had brought drinks over to celebrate Saito and I getting out of the just being master and familiar zone, and although Saito wasn't too happy to be drinking with someone he didn't really like he accepted the drinks anyways and ended up getting drunk. They had offered me a glass, but I had refused-I didn't really like the taste, plus I was worried that my parents were going to walk in on us. Travis had gotten high and had to be taken out by Seista, and as soon as he had left Saito had drunk sex with me.

I blush profusely at the memory, and then shake that thought away. I look at Saito's sleeping form again, and then an idea pops into my head. I take hold of my wet hair and then lean towards Saito, and began shaking it in his face. Saito twitched, and woke up with a frown on his face but it turned into a smile when he saw me. "Good morning, beautiful", he says as he stretches. I smile and say, "Good morning-", but suddenly find myself on the bed, with Saito on top of me. He kisses me forcefully with his tongue in my mouth, and gently lays himself on top of me. "Saito," I say as he breaks the kiss, and brings his lips to my neck.

"Wasn't last night enough"? I ask. He nips at me, and I twitch. "Nope", he says. His hands move towards the ties on the bathrobe that I was wearing, as his lips find mine again. Before he could undo the ties, I stop him and he breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Why did you stop me"? he asks with a small pout. "Saito, did you forget something? Something that you had to do today"? Saito looks at the ceiling before looking back at me and saying, "No...not...really...", and then leans down to kiss me again, but I put a hand on his mouth. "It involves Julio and Guiche", I say. Saito frowns and then looks at the ceiling again, before his eyes drift towards the windows.

"Give me a hint", he says as he leans in and runs his tongue over my lips. I open my mouth to tell him, but he takes it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside and play with mine. I wanted to push him away, but instead I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him closer to me. We break the kiss after a whole minute, causing a trail of saliva to hang between our tongues, and drip down our chins. "S-Saito, listen-", I say but he kisses me again, much more passionately this time. He breaks the kiss and pushes aside the folds of my bathrobe, but I grab his hands and say, "You were supposed to meet Julio and Guiche on the academy grounds an hour ago Saito, to go into the village-remember"? Saito looks silently at me, but then his eyes widen and he quickly gets off of me. "The meeting! Crap I completely forgot"! he says as he gets off the bed.

"Yeah, I have that kind of affect on people", I say with a cute wink. Saito pulls me off the bed, and kisses me one last time with our tongues battling for dominance over one another. "I'll see you when I get back", he says with a smile, and then disappears into the bathroom. I smile to myself and and then go to change into my magic academy uniform.

**Saito**

After I had freshened up, and gotten ready I had grabbed Louise before she left for her class and spent a few hours in her room (or rather...our room now), kissing and getting intimate with her for _hours_, until we couldn't kiss each other anymore as a result of air loss. "S-Saito...w-we...s-should g-get-g-going", Louise says breathlessly. I nod, and give her a quick peck on her cheek. I swing Derf onto my shoulder, and then hand-in-hand we walk out of our room, and walk down the hall where Louise's class was. People stared as we passed by, but Louise and I paid no attention.

"Will you be here after my class is over"? Louise asks as we stop outside of her classroom. "Of course, love", I say and then kiss her heavily with a burning passion. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I could feel people staring at us, but we didn't care. After a few minutes, we break the kiss breathing heavily and both blushing. "Bye", Louise says. I take her hand in mine, and kiss her palm and say, "Bye, love", and then wave as I walk down the hall towards the entrance of the academy, and out onto the academy grounds where Guiche and Julio were waiting.

They were both sitting cross legged on the ground, with Guiche asleep and drooling on Julio's shoulder and Julio resting his head on his hand as he leans on his leg. Julio's eyes were also closed, and they both didn't see me when I walked up. I stood there wondering whether I should wake them up, or whether I should go back to Louise's class and wait for her. With a sigh, I decided to wake them up-and that's exactly what I did. I cleared my throat, and Julio awoke with a start-Guiche however was still snoring away. Julio notices me, frowns, and then jerks Guiche off of his shoulder causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"Sorry I'm late", I say sheepishly. Guiche spits dirt and grass out of his mouth as he and Julio both stand up and glare at me. "I said I was sorry", I say. "Saito, this is the umpteenth time that you've shown up late-honestly what do you do the whole night, go around and chase Kirche, Seista, Tiffania and the Princess"? Guiche asks. "No"! I say blushing "Louise would kill me if I-", I say and then break off as I notice the looks that they were giving me. I awkwardly scratch my head as Julio and Guiche look at me inquiringly. "Look-it's personal...i'm sorry i'll try to be on time, next time", I say.

Guiche lets out a sigh and says, "Fine, you're forgiven", "Let's go, we've already wasted a lot of time", Julio says as he walks off. Guiche and I follow silently behind him, until Guiche turns to me and says, "Ever since your birthday you've completely changed-I hardly ever see you around the academy anymore-just what are you doing"? he asks. I run a hand through my hair and say, "I told you, it's personal-", "He's been having sex with his master and soon-to-be wife every night", Derf speaks up, popping out of his scabbard.

I stop in my tracks, and Julio and Guiche do to. They stare at me in shock, and I begin to stutter. "He-he's lying-we-I-Louise-", "You two are doing it every so often, that it's so-", I pull Derf out of his scabbard, and clap my hand over his mouth so that his speech becomes muffled. "He's joking", I say as I wave nonchalantly. Guiche and Julio exchange looks and then walk off ahead of me. I let out a small sigh, lean in towards Derf and growl, "Don't open your mouth again, if you know what's good for you", and then put him back in his scabbard.

"Man, your scarier than Louise, when you're angry", Derf says. I roll my eyes, and follow behind Guiche and Julio.

**Louise**

I sit in class, and let out a sigh. I was bored to death, plus I had the feeling that everyone in the class was starring at me-I'm guessing they saw mine and Saito's fiery passionate kiss before I had come into class. To get my mind off of the staring, I decided to let my thoughts wander and drifted back to when Saito and I had first consummated our relationship. I was so nervous that time, and I didn't know whether I would be able to do it but I got through it and showed Saito what I was really made of. He had also kept his promise and distanced himself from Seista, Tiffania, Tabitha, Kirche and The Princess. I was glad, although I found myself wondering...was he sad to let them go?

I think back to all those nights that Saito and I had made love, and he had never once brought up their names, or mentioned that my breasts were as soft as Tiffa's. I would have whipped him if he had said that-I couldn't stand being compared to that-that-! I let out a sigh, and laid my head on my desk. I know he had told me that he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone but me...but...does he still care for them? Does he still think about them all those times that we're together? Does he dream of them when he's asleep? or does he dream of me?

I lift my head back up and try to focus on my professor's lecture, but I couldn't concentrate. I felt sad, and had a sudden longing to be with Saito. I wonder what he's doing now? How can I clear up my doubts about what he thinks about the other girls? I jump when the professor says to take out our wands, and I lean down and pick up my bag and look through it, but it isn't there. I reach towards my skirt pocket but it isn't there either, instead I feel something else and pull it out to see a key. "That's...odd...", I say as I look curiously at the key, trying to remember where I had gotten it from-when it comes to me. Travis had given it to me yesterday...

**_Flashback_**

**_Travis_**

_"Here Louise, I got something for you", Travis says as he hands me something that was clenched in his fist. "What is it"? I ask as I reach outwards. He drops the thing into my hand and then smiles at my confused face. "A...key"? I ask him. _

_"It's the key to my apartment-whenever you and Saito want to spend some time together at the academy but can't, you can go to my apartment", he says as he takes a drink from the bottle. _

_I blush and hold the key close to myself and look at Saito who was half conscious leaning against my bed, holding an almost empty bottle in his hand. I blush even more, and then turn back to Travis with a small smile, and say "Thank you". _

_Travis smiles and says, "No problem". _

**_End of Flashback_**

**Louise**

I stare at the key for a second, before a smile creeps over my face. _Yes...this is how i'll ask him_ I say to myself, and then pocket the key. "Louise, your wand? Where is it"? my professor asks making me jump. "Uh...", I trail off as I pick up my bag and look through it again, but come up empty. I took out all of it's contents, and then remember that I had left it in my room...I had been so distracted by Saito's kiss that I-

"Well"? my professor asks. "Um...I left it in my room...", I say sheepishly. The professor glares icily at me before letting out a sigh and saying, "Go and get it. This is unbelievable Ms. Valliere", and then walks towards the front of the classroom, and starts reading from the textbook. I get up slowly from my seat, and make my way to the front door with everyone's eyes following me.

Seriously, what was up with all the starring?! I felt like shouting it out to the the world '_Saito and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now'!_ but I decided not to let anyone else know just yet. The only people that knew so far were Seista, Kirche and Travis-no one else, and I hoped that Saito didn't spill it to Guiche or Julio while he was out...but what if he does?! I didn't want Guiche to know! and I especially didn't want Julio to know!

I let out a sigh, shake my head and push the door open to my room. I see my wand laying on my side-table drawer so I grab it, and quickly rush back to class-excited for it to end.

**Saito**

"I appreciate it a lot, thank you three for coming", Princess Henrietta says as she rises from her seat, behind her desk. "You may rise". "It was our pleasure", Julio says as the three of us stand up from our positions on the ground. "It really is important to discuss the issues of the drought that has been affecting our neighboring kingdom...a lot of people don't realize how much of a problem this is", Henrietta says as she walks around from behind the desk and smiles at the three of us. "Your Highness, if there is anything that you need us to do, please don't hesitate to ask", Julio says as he bows.

"I'll be sure to", Henrietta says. "Once again, thank you all for coming", she says with a smile. "It was nothing", I say as I bow and then turn away from the Princess's smiling face to see Guiche staring hungrily at Henrietta's chest. If Monty was here, she would have beat him up until he was on his knees begging her for mercy. I smack him upside the head and he glowers at me and says, "What"? and I gesture with my head towards the Princess's face. "Oh, um-no problem, your Highness", Guiche says as he gives a bow.

"Is that it? Can we go now"? I ask, anxious to leave-Louise's morning classes would be ending soon. "Actually, there is one other thing that I need to discuss with the 3 of you-", The words were out of my mouth, before I could even stop myself "Can it wait"? Guiche, Julio and The Princess all stared at me in shock. I knew I had never acted this way towards the Princess before, and I was a bit shocked myself but judging by where the sun was in the sky right now made me realize that Louise's morning classes were almost done and I had to be there to pick her up.

"Um...Yeah there's no problem-", Henrietta says, and I bolted out of her quarters yelling a, "Great, thanks"! as I run down the steps of her castle. I don't see Julio and Guiche behind me, but I could tell that they were eyeing me the whole time I was running down the path, back towards the academy. I didn't blame them, it's just that sometimes I was also late to pick Louise up after her classes and I had made it my goal to always be there on time so that I could catch her just as soon as she steps out of her class.

I reach the magic academy with time to spare, and run up the steps, down the hall and towards Louise's classroom. I stand outside the class catching my breath, and peek in through the window to see my angel trying to perfect her wand-arm movements, and I smile to myself. Louise wasn't good at magic, but she never gave up-and she never stopped trying...that's what I loved about her. She was perfect the way she was, and I wouldn't want her any other way. After a few minutes, the professor dismisses the class, and the students begin to pile out of the classroom. I wait impatiently for Louise to reveal herself and when she does, I grab her and take her down the hall towards a secluded area in the hallway, and press my lips hungrily against hers.

Louise pulls me closer to herself, and runs her fingers through my hair. I slide my tongue in, and run it all along the warm cavern of her mouth. Her tongue begins to stroke mine, and I do the same back. I break the kiss and move my lips towards her neck, and she kisses my cheek and tangles her fingers in my hair. I bring my hand down from her arm, and run it up and down her thigh, and feel her shudder. I smirk, and kiss and lick her neck causing her to moan and whimper. Louise was still so sensitive to my touches. "S-Saito-", she says breathlessly as she pulls down my sweater a bit from my neck, and places a kiss there.

I bring my lips back towards hers, and we kiss each other passionately and with love. Louise wraps her arms around me, and with one hand I gently massage and fondle her breasts causing her let out a soft groan. I bring my other hand down from her cheek, and begin fingering her through her panties, and she gives a sharp jerk and breaks the kiss. "W-wait, not h-here-"! she hisses but I continue to finger her anyways. "It's okay", I whisper soothingly to her, but she still continues to resist a little. Louise brings her hands down from my arms to stop me, but I grab them with one hand and hold them above her head, against the wall.

"S-Saito, w-wait, listen-"! she says but I don't. I lean in and gently tug on her earlobe causing her to twitch, and then kiss her again. She squirms a bit against me, and then when I finally loosen my grip on her hands, she wrenches them out of my grasp and pushes me away from her. "P-perverted idiot! I told you, not here"! she says as she flushes a deep red. "But why not? There's nobody around", I say as I pull her back into my arms and place kiss on her forehead. "We just can't stand here"! Louise says. "Then, where can we go? I want you so badly Louise, _now_", I say as I hold her tighter against myself. "There's...one place where we can go before my afternoon classes start", Louise says.

"Our room"? I say and take her hand to lead her down the hall towards our destination, but she stops and pulls me back. "We can't do it in our room...there are maids cleaning in there, and Seista isn't with them...even if we were to do it in the shower in our room they would hear us...plus they would get suspicious if they see you coming in to the bathroom with me", she says as she flushes even more. "So...where can we go, then"? I ask as I let out a sigh. Louise looks up and down the hallways before looking back at me, and bringing a hand to her skirt pocket. She reaches inside, and pulls out a key and says with a smile, "Travis gave us the key to his place", she says. I look uncertainly at her, and then at the key.

"It's okay he's a friend, and we can trust him...", Louise says. I still look unsure and Louise says, "We have two hours", with a small smile. My ears perk up when I hear that, and I quickly grab her hand. "What are we standing around here for then? Let's go"! and we run down the hall towards the exit of the academy. I push the doors open, and we run down the stairs, past the people on the academy grounds, out the gates, and into the village. I barely even had time to notice all of the looks that people were throwing at us. We ran through the village clutching onto each other's hands, and didn't stop running until we saw a tall apartment building loom upwards from behind some small shops.

Louise and I ran as if our lives depended on it and by the time we reached the front doors of the apartment, we were both out of breath. We stood there for a second trying to catch our breaths and then pushed the doors open and went straight up the stairs, after noticing that the manager's desk was empty. "What floor"? I ask her as we run up the stairs. "Third", Louise says. We continue to run until we finally reach the third floor, and stand staring down the hallway where a vast array of doors stood. "What's the room number"? I ask. Louise looks at the key and says, "302", and then begins walking down the hall. I follow along behind, and then feel a rush of adrenaline when I see the the gold plated 302 on a door.

Louise was blushing, and she turns to look at me. "Go on", I say with a smile. She slowly brings the key to the keyhole, and inserts it. I was really fidgety, and wanted to push Louise out of the way and do it myself, but force myself to calm down and wait. She turns the key, and the lock clicks. She opens the door, and takes the key back out. Louise and I exchange looks, and then slowly walk inside. She pockets the key and then turns to shut the door, but I quickly grab her and push her against it, causing it to close. My lips descend fervently on hers, and she eagerly responds back. I reach out and lock the door, and then pull her tighter against me.

I slide my tongue into her mouth, and she moans softly as I begin fondling her breasts. I tangle my fingers in her hair, and she runs her fingers through mine. I let go of her so that she is pressed up against the door, and place my hands on either sides of her head-blocking her from leaving. I slowly lean in and nip at her neck, and she wraps her arms tightly around me and pulls me against her. I wrap my arms around her, and then change positions so that she is in front of me and I am up against the door. We kiss each other heavily, exchanging saliva and licking and tasting one another. Louise tilts her head back as I lean in and softly nip all around her neck, and then kiss and lick each place that I had bit.

We finally break the kiss for some much needed air, and look at each other lovingly. I reach out and undo the gold clasp on her uniform, causing her cape to fall to the ground and then work on the buttons. I opened up her buttons and then slowly lower her white shirt down around her shoulders, revealing a strapless white bra with pink stripes. She blushes as I chuckle, lean in, nibble on her earlobe and say, "White really suits you Louise". She doesn't answer, but she leans in and twirls her fingers around the strands that were hanging from my blue and white-sweater, and pulls on them causing my sweater to loosen around me. _So that's how she wants to play huh? _I smirk to myself.

I pull off my blue and white sweater so that I am left in my white shirt, and then assault her lips with mine. She enthusiastically responds back and while we kiss, I move into the living room without knowing it and push Louise up against the wall. We continue to kiss heavily, our hands roaming each others bodies-stopping only to take in brief breaths of air. Louise and I kiss each other passionately and I yank her white shirt off, and toss it to the ground. She pulls herself closer against me, and we tangle our fingers in each other's hair. Wanting to tease her a bit, I grab her hands by the wrists and pin them on either sides of her head and slowly begin rubbing my erection between her legs, through her skirt.

She moans out loud, and twitches but I hold her hands in place and continue to rub her. She breaks the kiss, and my lips move to her neck and her lips move to mine where she nips, kisses and licks making me groan, shudder and twitch in ecstasy. I could feel her getting wet through her skirt, so I stopped rubbing myself against her, and let go of her hands-not wanting to make her come yet. To my shock she brings them down, and fumblingly tries to unbutton my jeans. She looks up at me frustrated, with a flushed face and at that moment I understood what she wanted. She manages to unbutton my jeans, and I pull them off and toss them without caring where they land. I am in my boxers now.

Louise runs her tongue over my mouth, and I open my mouth to her letting her slip her tongue inside. We play with each other's tongues getting lost in our world of love and sex. Louise caresses my cheeks, and I run my hands over her breasts again. She lets out such a soft moan that it made me feel all tingly, and I wanted her to moan like that again. I gently squeeze them, and she lets out another soft moan through the kiss, and my hard-on becomes even harder. I run my thumbs over her nipples and she jumps just a bit. Not wanting her to push me away, I went back to just grazing my hands lightly over her chest.

Ever since my birthday Louise and I _had_ gotten a lot more intimate, but I still told her to let me know when to stop if she started feeling uncomfortable at all-but so far she hasn't, so I guess I'm good...well except for that time after her class, but...every other time was okay. I leave one hand on her breasts, and move the other one down and unbutton her skirt. She resists just a little, but she doesn't push me away, so I unbutton it, and proceed to pull down her skirt. We finally break the kiss breathing heavily, and I maintain eye-contact with Louise as I continue to pull down her skirt with one hand, until I had gotten it all the way off.

She steps out of her skirt and is now clad in only her pink and white striped bra and panties set, and then looks away-her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. I lean in and nip at her earlobe and whisper, "Love, you are my one and only", and she turns to me with an even redder blush. "And...you're my one true love...and you always will be", she says as her eyes well up. "Don't cry-Louise", I lean in and kiss her softly. I pull her into my arms, and wrap them protectively around her. I break the kiss to go to her neck to mark her with another hickey, but she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away. "Love? Do you want me to stop"? I ask breathing heavily, and to my relief she shakes her head 'no'. I lean in to kiss her, but she puts a hand on my mouth and with a smirk says, "Do you intend to make love, while standing up"?

I smile at her, and let out a laugh while she frowns. "What's so funny"? she asks crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorry love...it's just that...you're so cute", I say making her flush even more. "But no, I do not intend to make love while standing up", I say as I bend down and pick her up in my arms. I walk towards the back until we reach the door to a room, and I open it to see a huge bed-perfect for just the two of us. I walk in, and kick the door shut and then lay Louise down on the bed, before getting on top of her. We have another round of tongue battling before we split for air and I say, "Love...do you think Travis will get mad if we mess up his bed"? She smiles and runs a hand through my hair before saying, "I don't think he would mind...I mean...he knows that we're together now so...even if he does get mad, it's not our fault that we're in love now is it"? she asks.

I smile at her and kiss her sweetly before saying, "No...of course not", and then becoming lost in our own world.

**Derf**

Thank goodness partner left me out here.

**Louise**

Saito leans upwards and places a soft kiss on my forehead, before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I hold him close to me, and wrap my arms around him as he runs his tongue all along my mouth and then attacks my tongue with his. We get locked in a passionate kiss causing saliva to drool out of our mouths and roll down our chins. Saito breaks the kiss and then places soft kisses and licks on my cheeks, and my nose, and I kiss his cheeks and bring his face back to mine.

He slowly and gently lowers himself on top of me, and licks my shoulders, and my cheeks before sliding his tongue into my mouth again. I run my hands up and down his back, and then tangle my fingers in his hair. Saito's hands were at my chest again, and he lightly ran his thumbs over my breasts causing me to let out soft moans at the sensations that are sent throughout my body. Using his fingers, he begins to stimulate them and I let out a gasp through the kiss. I see him smirk, and I flush and look away.

Saito bring his lips to mine again, and I respond back. He runs his hands up and down my body and caresses and fondles every part of me, making me wonder how he could hold me down and make me feel so innocent and so wonderful at the same time by just _touching_ me. Saito continues to fondle me, and moves his lips to my neck and places a hickey there. He kisses and sucks on my neck, and I trace his back lightly with one hand while I leave the other hand tangled in his hair. I begin to wonder whether I should ask him now about what he felt about Kirche, Seista, Tabitha, Tiffania and the Princess, but decided against it-I didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up those...those...lustful pieces of-

He suddenly (but gently) pinches my nipples through my bra, and I let out another gasp. "S-Saito-", I breathe as he gently and lovingly continues to pleasure my nipples with his fingers. The more Saito fondled them, the more hard they became and he went at it until I couldn't take it anymore. "S-Saito-t-t-take i-i-i-i-it o-o-off, p-p-p-please", I stutter as he continues to firmly, but gently grope my breasts. He smirks at me again, and I frown at him. "Stop laughing"! I shriek but he begins to laugh anyways. I push him off of me, and cross my arms over my chest. "Hahaha, Louise come on-I'm sorry", he says. "You're such a meanie", I say with a pout. "Love i'm sorry, but...I have that kind of effect on people...especially on angels like you", he says with a wink.

I glare at him, and then let out a sigh. "You really _do_ know what to say to a girl to make her fall for you", I say in a small voice. "Love? Will you let me take it off now"? he asks. I flush and then remove my hands, and he smiles, leans down and kisses me. I sit up in bed, and he pulls me into his arms and wraps them around me as he undoes the clasp at the back, and then takes my bra off. He had become a lot more skilled at taking my bra off, ever since we started making love every night. Saito tosses it to the ground, and then slowly lays me back down on the bed. He lowers his mouth to my breasts, but I stop him by placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Love"? he asks. "T-Take your top off...I don't like being the only one n-naked...", I say as I frown and blush. Saito begins to laugh, but a death glare from me makes him stop immediately, and he sits back on his knees. "Wait", I say as he goes to remove his white shirt. "I want to do it", I say, and he smiles. "Go ahead", he says I sit up on the bed, and then pull Saito's shirt over his head with him lifting his hands over his head to make the task easier. I toss the shirt to the ground to where my bra was, and he lays himself back on top of me. We kiss each other again, our tongues in each others' mouths and taste each other. Saito begins his pleasurable ministrations on my breasts again, and I let out a groan.

He works his magic on me using his enchanting fingers, and I run my hands over his sculpted body causing him to let out a moan through the kiss. He pinched, fondled, stimulated, and massaged my nipples and breasts with his fingers and I moaned out loud in ecstasy. They were already erect and rock solid, but he didn't leave them alone and continued to amaze me with his otherworldly like ways. I run my hands up and down his body, and pull on his nipples and massage them with my hands, causing him to let out a soft moan and groan my name in pleasure. "You always know just exactly where to touch me", he says as we finally break the kiss to regain our lost breaths. "So do you", I say with a smile.

He smiles back and kisses me softly, before lowering his head down towards my breasts again and gently flicking them with his tongue. I let out a whimper and Saito intertwines our hands together, and kisses them before kissing me. "Just let me know if you want me to stop", he says with a smile, and I nod. Saito kisses me again, before moving his tongue to my breasts and licking over them, and around them. He places his lips on my chest and places soft kisses here and there, and then uses his teeth to gently massage and fondle my nipples. I let out whimpers, and cries and he tightly clutches our intertwined hands. He moves his lips from my breasts, and then kisses and licks my navel causing me to twitch and shudder. "S-Saito-", I moan.

He leans upwards and slides his tongue into mouth, where we get locked in a passionate kiss. Saito keeps our hands intertwined as he slowly begins rubbing me with his manhood between my legs, through my panty. I groan and I feel him chuckle in the kiss. We break the kiss breathing heavily, but Saito continues to pleasure and rub me between my legs. "Love, you're already so wet", Saito says making me blush. "I-I know...too soon...", I say, and he leans down and touches our noses together. "That's nothing to be ashamed about love...if you want me to stop or are ready to do it now, then let me know", he says as he continues to rub me, but slowly. I clutch tighter onto his hand that was laced together with mine, as he leans down and kisses me again.

"S-Saito-", I say as I break the kiss, and he stops rubbing himself against me. "Yes love"? he asks. "Um...I...I...want to have sex now...", I say as I blush madly and look away. He lets out a another chuckle, leans down and kisses me sweetly before saying "Okay, let me just get you opened up down there", he says as he sits up on his knees and moves to lower my panties. He hooks his fingers around the waistband, and pulls them down. I used to resist before during the countless nights that we had made love, but I had gotten a lot more comfortable now. Saito reaches out and tentatively strokes my clit, and I jump and moan. "S-Saito-", I say breathlessly as he lifts my legs up a bit, and then lowers himself down towards my private area.

I clutch onto the sheets as he uses his tongue to stroke, and fondle my clit. He lets go of my legs, but doesn't let me close them as I lower them back onto the bed. I keep my legs spread apart, and let Saito do as he pleases. He opens up my two-folds further and continues to stimulate and pleasure me using his tongue, and fingers. "S-S-Saito-S-S-Saito"! I moan as he sets my body aflame by torturing my sensitive womanhood between my legs. He leans upwards as he continues his ministrations on me, and kisses me forcefully. I wrap my arms around him, and twitch as I feel him insert his finger into my hole. Saito keeps one hand intertwined with mine, and kisses me, while he fingers me with the other hand and plays with my clitoris using his thumb.

While we were kissing, I move my hand down and tug on his boxer shorts. I try to pull them down and manage to get them down a bit with difficulty, and I let out a frustrated sigh against the kiss. Saito breaks the kiss breathing heavily and asks me what was wrong. I turn away and frown and he momentarily stops his finger and thumb, as he looks at me curiously. "Love, is everything okay"? he asks. "I told you, I don't like being the only one naked", I say with a fiery blush. He laughs but then stops seeing the look i'm giving him and says, "I can fix that-or rather...you can", he says with a cheeky smile. I blush even more but lean forward to pull down his boxers. Saito lets go of my hand so that I am able to properly pull them down, and then he kicks them aside causing them to fall to the floor.

I lean back into the pillows, and Saito slowly resumes fingering and fondling me. He leans upwards and kisses me fiercely with his tongue in my mouth, and we get locked in a luscious kiss so passionate, that one would have melted if they were to see it. He continues to finger me all the while we kiss, getting me fully opened up so as not to cause me any pain. Saito finally stops his finger, and we both break the kiss breathing heavily. "I'm going to put it in now...are you ready"? he asks, and I nod. I was dripping wet with desire and need, and I felt as if I was going to lose my mind if Saito didn't put his dick in now. He takes his finger out and then sucks on it taking in all of my juices, and then positions himself at my entrance.

Saito leans downwards and intertwines our hands again, and pushes the tip of his dick in. My body had gotten used to Saito's penetration, so it didn't hurt as much as it did before. He traces my lips with his tongue and then slips his tongue inside as I open my mouth to him, and pushes himself all the way in. It hurt a bit, but I didn't pay attention and focused only on the intense pleasurable sensations that were sent throughout my body. "Let me know when you want me to move", he says. "You can go ahead", I say, not wanting to wait anymore for this sensual ride to start. Saito nods, and begins pushing himself in and out of me. He knew how much I hated it when he went too slow, so his movements were fast but not too fast so as to not cause me any discomfort during our love making.

We kiss each other passionately and heavily, as Saito thrusts himself in and out of me making me let out little moans and cries through the kiss. We break the kiss quickly because of air loss, and he leans down and places soft kisses and licks around my neck. "S-Saito! S-Saito! Saito"! I cry out as he increases his speed. "Louise-do you want me to slow down"? "No! K-k-keep g-g-g-going, p-p-please"! I say, and he clutches our intertwined hands even tighter as he increases his speed even more. "Louise, love...just let me know if you want me stop", he says as he pushes himself in and out. "S-S-Saito", I say his name breathlessly as he leans down and captures my lips again. He rubs his chest against mine fondling and stimulating my nipples with his, and I gasp through the kiss.

I could feel my walls clenching tightly around him, but I tried to hold myself back-I didn't want to be the first one to come it was so embarrassing! Saito seemed to notice that I had reached my peak though because he broke the kiss and says, "Louise-you're going to-I-I'm close-"! he says as he breathes heavily. "Saito-Saito-Saito"! I cry as he continues to pump into me. "G-g-g-g-give it to me! Please Saito, now"! I beg him. "Love-love-I love you-Louise, I love you"! I Saito cries as he goes rigid and spills himself inside me. "Ahh-Saitooooo~"! I cry out as I spill myself down his shaft. I wrap my legs around him to prevent him from pulling out, and he stays still as he fully empties himself. After a whole minute I finally drop my legs, and allow Saito to take himself out of me.

"Love...are...you...okay"? he asks breathlessly. "I'm...fine...", I say. I bring his lips to mine, and we slip our tongues into each others mouths' and kiss. "Louise...do you want to do it again"? Saito asks as we slowly break the kiss, and I nod with a small smile. Saito pushes himself into me but before he could even start to thrust, there was a knock on the door. Saito and I both look up and then look at each other in confusion. "Who could that be"? Saito asks. "Louise? Saito? Are you guys in there"? a voice says and Saito sighs irritably and takes himself out of me. It was Travis. "Yeah, we're in here, Travis", I call. "I kind of guessed-I saw your clothes and Derf in the hallway", he says in a sheepish voice, making me blush. "Well anyways I just wanted to let you two know that I just came back from the store with some food, so help yourself to anything that's in the kitchen", he says. "Alright-AH"! I cry out as Saito suddenly pushes himself into me. "Louise"? Travis calls worriedly.

"Make him go", Saito mutters as he begins pushing himself in and out of me. "Is everything okay"? Travis calls. "Um-yeah! Everything is-ah! f-f-f-fine"! I say as I bite my lip. "Are...you sure"? he calls. "Make him go", Saito mutters again, and kisses me forcefully. "Louise"? Travis calls again. I break the kiss and say, "Everything's fine Travis, you can go"! I yelp. Saito thrusts in and out of me, and then nibbles on my earlobe making me moan out his name. "Okay well...everything seems...fine in there", Travis says. "I'm...just going to go...and will...probably be sleeping on the couches from now on", he says awkwardly, and we hear his footsteps as he walks away from the door. Saito leans down to kiss me but I push him away and frown at him. "What is your problem"?! I ask him. Saito stops thrusting into me and frowns back at me.

"I hate it when you talk to any other guy except me", he says. "He's a friend"! I say, as he begins pushing himself in and out of me again. "I don't care, just like I'm supposed to only look at you and only say your name, you aren't allowed to look at Travis or say his name-and that goes for any other guy as well", he says huskily as he leans down and kisses me, hard. "S-Saito", I break the kiss and push him away, but he leans in and marks me with another hickey. He leans up to kiss me again, but I stop him by putting a hand on his mouth. "Love"? he says as he stops his thrusting momentarily. "What about you"?! I say. "Huh"? Saito looks confused. "Don't play dumb Saito! I know you're always thinking about them, I know you're always thinking about all those moments that you had with them-I bet you see them in your dreams too, don't you"! I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"_Who_ are you talking about"?! he asks frustrated. "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about Saito Hiraga! Tiffania, Tabitha, Kirche, Seista and the Princess herself"! I could feel my eyes well up with tears, and they spilled down my cheeks but I did nothing to stop them. "Love-", Saito reaches up to wipe them away, but I smack his hands away. "You probably always dream about them...you're...you're probably always thinking about them...you...you...you probably want to spend your life with them too-all of them", I say. **"ARE. YOU. STUPID"?!** Saito yells as he takes himself out of me. "_EXCUSE_ ME?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID"?! "YOU, YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN _THINK_ SOMETHING LIKE THAT"?! he yells "BECAUSE IT'S _TRUE"! _I found myself yelling.

Saito closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them and says, "You're right...it is true", and I gasp. He...he was lying to me...all this time? He...he doesn't really love me? I could feel my heart ache, and more tears spilled from my eyes. I push him off of me and was about to get off the bed, but he grabs my hand and pulls me close to himself and wraps his arms tightly around me. "It's true Louise...that I care about them...but I care about _you_ more...", he says. My eyes watered but I didn't push him away, wanting to hear what he had to say next. "It's true that I think about them...but...I think about _you_ _more" _he says, as he puts a hand on my head. "It's true that I dream about them", he says, and my eyes darken. "But...I dream about you _more_...and the children that we might have someday", he says making me flush a bright red.

"So, you see"? he says as he breaks the hug to smile at me. "The only one for me in this world Louise...is you", he says as he wipes at the tears that were making their way down my cheeks. "And you always will be", he says. "S-S-S-Saito"! I cry and bury my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. He holds me close to himself for a minute before he lifts me off of his chest and says, "How about we make that dream a reality"? with a smirk, and I frown at him. "Which part"? I ask. "I want children, love", Saito says as he touches our noses together. I blush redder then ever before but smile and say, "How many children do you want"? Saito lays me back down on the pillows, and slowly pushes himself inside me again. He leans down and says, "Surprise me", and kisses me.

He begins thrusting into me, and intertwines our hands. "S-Saito...I'm...s-s-s-sorry", I say as a few tears make their way down my cheeks. "For what"? he asks as he continues to push in and out of me. "For...accusing you of something like that", I say. Saito smiles and kisses the tears away. "It's okay, love", he says as he kisses me softly. We continue to thrust into each other, until I felt myself clench around him and he lets out a loud groan. "Louise-Louise-Louise-"! he calls out. "Saito! Saito I love you! I love you so much"! I cry. We cry out each others' names' and spill ourselves out. Once again Saito goes completely still as he empties himself inside me, and then slowly takes himself out of me breathing heavily.

He leans upwards and kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. Saito lays himself on top of me as I trace his back with my finger with one hand, and run my fingers through his hair with the other. We break the kiss, and then he moves his lips to my neck. "Saito", I say as he nuzzles against my neck. "Yes love"? he asks as he looks up at me. "Um...um...if...if we had a boy...what would you want to name him"? I ask him. Saito raises his eyebrows in shock and I frown and turn away from him. "It was just a question, sheesh", I say. Saito chuckles lightly and then says, "Well...what would you like to name him"? as he touches our noses together. "S-S-S-Saito Jr.", I say with a blush, and he laughs. "What if it's a girl"? he asks as his eyes twinkle. "Hmm...if it's a girl then we'll name her-", "Louise", Saito says, and I look at him.

"We'll name her, Louise", he says with a smile. "Because she'll be just like you", he leans down and kisses me, and I smile. "But we'll deal with the naming process when that day comes, right now let's just focus on the two of us", he says and then begins showering me in kisses. I giggle and clutch onto his arms as he proceeds to kiss, nip and lick me all over, but something crosses my mind and my smile vanishes. Saito and I had already consummated our relationship...I belong to him now and would have his child some day but...what...what would my parents say if they found out? What would they do? What would they do to Saito? I shudder as I think about what my Father would have done if he had found out that I was no longer a virgin, and was made pregnant by my own familiar.

I clutch tighter onto Saito and being the person that he was, he knew something was wrong. "Love? is everything okay"? he asks as he looks at me. I nod and force myself to smile at him. "Are you sure"? he asks. "Yes, i'm sure", I say. Saito looks quizzically at me for a moment before he says, "You look like you're thinking about something...what are you thinking about"? he asks. I was getting frustrated-why did Saito have to be like this? Why did he care so much? I look into his questioning eyes, and knew that I had to change the topic. "What are you thinking about"? he asks. "Our children", I say and pull him down into a kiss.

"Wait love-", Saito says as he breaks it, but I pull him back down and kiss him forcefully, and he responds back. I force myself to think about just the two of us, and relax into the kiss. He breaks the kiss and looks at me curiously before smiling and saying, "Up for one more round"? And I nod with a smile and blush.

**Saito**

I knew something was bothering her, but I decided not to press the issue. Giving her another smile I slowly begin fingering her again to get her opened up, and kiss her with my tongue in her mouth. We kissed each other with desire and longing to be with the other, and didn't break it for a whole minute to get some much needed air. After Louise was fully opened up, I slowly push myself into her again, and she pulls me down for a kiss. I thrust in and out of her and she lets out little moans and cries in the kiss. We intertwine our hands together and I slowly rub my chest against hers, as I push myself in and out of her. She lets out a moan through all of the little whimpers and cries that she is letting out, and I felt myself get hard inside of her.

"S-S-Saito, Saito"! she yelps as she breaks the kiss, but I grab her lips again and we get locked in a passionate kiss. I break the kiss nearing air loss as I continue to thrust into her, and then go to her neck to mark her with another hickey. With that done, I place soft kisses and licks all around her face, her neck, and her chest making her moans and cries go to the next volume level. "S-S-Saito, I-I-I feel so g-g-g-good", she groans as I gently pull and massage her nipples with my teeth. "I'll make you feel even better, love", I say as I kiss and lick the valley between her breasts, and then swirl my tongue around each one. She arches her back, but I gently push her back down and attack her lips again, our tongues in each others' mouths.

We stroke and play with each others' tongues and explore the others' mouths, exchanging saliva and spit and not caring whether anybody heard the sounds that we were making. We went at this for a whole minute, before I felt Louise clench around me again and she lets out a moan. I feel her body go tight around me, and I break the kiss breathing heavily. "S-Saito, Saito, SAITO"! she cries. "L-L-Louise, I'm going to come"! I yell. "S-S-S-SAITOOOOOOOO"! she cries as I yell, "LOUUUUIIIIISSSEEE"! and we both spill ourselves out. Once again Louise goes still as I empty myself inside of her, and she keeps her legs tight around me. After I had fully emptied myself, Louise drops her legs allowing me to slowly take myself out of her.

Exhausted, I fell forward onto Louise with my head on her chest and she wraps her arms around my neck and holds me close. I could feel and hear her heart beating and, and I liked the feel and sound of it. We were quiet as we just held on to each other until I couldn't take the silence anymore and finally broke it. "Love...what's bothering you"? I ask her. "It-It's nothing", she says as she removes her hands from around me. I get off of her and look at her straight into her eyes. She maintains eye-contact with me, but then looks away after a second. "Love, what is it? Please tell me", I say as I caress her cheek. "Louise", I say, but she doesn't respond. She had her eyes squeezed shut, and to my surprise tears were leaking out of them.

I pull her up, and then wrap her into a hug. "Louise love...tell me what's bothering you-please! It's killing me to see you in this state", I say. Louise cries into my chest for a minute before she says, "I...I...", "You"? I ask her. "I-I-I-", Louise stutters. "Yes"? I say, trying to hold back my impatience. "I'm just...scared...Saito...what if-I don't know what my parents are going to do if they find out about us"! she finally yells. "Louise-", "I don't know what my mother and father would do if they find out that i'm not pure anymore-that-that you were the one that took away my virginity-I don't want you to get killed", she says the last part in a choked voice, and dissolves into sobs again.

I wrap my arms tightly around her, as she sobs into my chest. She had a point...what would her parents do? If we tell them about what happened between us, they may sentence me to death and they may disown Louise for dishonoring the Valliere family name...on the other hand if we don't tell them and they find out when Louise gets pregnant, then what would we do? What would they do? I clutch tighter onto her as she cries and I say, "Love...it's okay...we'll deal with that when it happens". She looks up at me angrily and says, "And what if it happens today? What would we do then"?! and I look away. Louise's eyes well up and she buries her face into my chest again. "I don't want to loose you", she whimpers. I could feel her pain, and I knew she was right-what if they found out today itself? What would we do?

Louise continues to cry and I knew I had to change the topic...I found myself wishing that I never asked her what was bothering her in the first place. "Love, stop crying", I say as I lift her off of me, and look at her. "I promise I'll figure something out for the both of us if that were to happen", I say as I tilt her face upwards to look at me, after she had lowered it. "But for now, let's just focus on us, okay"? Louise nods but the tears continue to fall. I reach out and wipe them with a smile as I say, "Nothing will happen to me Louise...I promise", I say and after what seemed like forever, a small smile surfaced onto her face, and I smile back.

I lean in and kiss her softly-it was a kiss full of love, desire and passion and she returns it. We break it after a minute, and then smile at each other. She looks away from my gaze and distractedly begins playing with her hair, and I knew she was still thinking about it. I let out a sigh and wonder what to bring up, when a naughty thought crosses my mind, and I smirk at her. Louise notices that and asks, "What"? I continue to smirk at her, and her eyes widen. "S-Saito, no-", she says as a blush comes over her face. "Louise-", I whine. "I already took a shower", she says as she gets off the bed. "Without me"? I ask with mock hurt. She turns to me with a helpless look, but before she could say anything I get off the bed in a flash and pick her up in my arms.

"Kyaah! W-What-Saito"! she yelps as I open the door and walk out into the hall. "W-Wait! Travis-"! I give her a look, and she looks away sheepishly. "Someone could be here"! she says. "I don't think anyone is here, Louise", I say as I walk further into the back. "W-Wait, Saito, no"! she squeals as we arrive at a bathroom. I push the door open to see the standing shower, but it wasn't big enough for the two of us and I think Louise notices that too. "Saito", she says as she tries to get out of my grasp. I didn't want to have her moping again, so I thought desperately of what to do when my eyes landed on the bath that was set up and ready. Had Travis somehow known that we were going to-? I shook my head and smiled at Louise.

She blushes as she looks at the bathtub, and then at me. "No-Saito! No"! she screeches as I make my way over to the tub. "S-Saito-"! I bring her lips to mine before lowering her into the warm bath water in the tub, and then getting in with her. She pulls her knees up to her chest, and glares at me. I smile again, and lean in to kiss her and in her attempt to move out of the way, her arm hits the tap causing the shower head that was at the top to begin spraying water down on her. She lets out a squeal, and then slips away from the spray landing in my arms. She tries to get out of my grasp, but I hold her hands by the wrists and nuzzle her cheek and head. She resists a bit, but then gives in to my touch, and leans her head back onto my shoulder.

I wrap one hand around her waist and she puts a hand on mine. I whirl her around, and her lips land awkwardly onto my chest. She blushes as I smile down at her but instead of pushing me away, she begins to place soft kisses and licks all over my chest, as the shower water sprays down on us. I moan and then bring her lips to mine, and we get locked in a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I tangle my fingers in her hair. I move my hands up from her waist, and gently fondle her breasts, causing her to let out a moan. She tries to get out of my grasp again, but I grab her arms and pull her back towards me. She leans her head back again as I place soft kisses and licks all around her neck, and she lets out a sigh and moans my name.

I hold her close to me, and she kisses and licks my shoulders, neck and chest. I kiss her cheeks, and she leans her head back again. I bring her face to mine, and kiss her lovingly-letting her know that I was there for her and that I would always be there for her. While we were kissing, the bubble bath soap that Travis had put into the water began foaming and it spilled out over the edges of the tub, but Louise and I paid no attention-we were too busy getting lost in our own world to care. I break the kiss, and then lay Louise down gently in the tub, and then lay myself on top of her. The shower sprays down on us, coating us in the soapy foam but Louise and I didn't care. We kiss, lick and rub against each other in the tub, and run our hands up, down, and around each other's bodies. Louise and I tangle our soapy fingers in each others' hair, and we kiss and make love like there was no tomorrow.

We kiss and lick each others' necks and bodies, and I push myself into Louise again. We thrust into each other while we continue to kiss and rub each other, turning over occasionally and changing our positions. We went at this for a whole minute until we finally reached our peaks and came, screaming out each others' names. After we had emptied ourselves we lay still in the bath letting the shower pour over us. Louise intertwines our hands, and then pulls me up with her in the bath. We kiss each other before stepping out of the tub, and then draining the bathwater. The floor was slick and wet with soap, foam and water, and some of the foam had managed to get out into the hallway. Louise and I looked at each other sheepishly, but as always, we didn't care. I bent down and picked her up in my arms again, and then carried her back to the bed.

**Louise**

Saito lays me down, and then gets on the bed with me. He pulls me into his arms so that my head is on his chest, and he wraps his arms around me. "I love you", he says. "I love you too", I say, and he slowly closes his eyes with a smile. I pull the blanket onto us, and snuggle into his wet chest. I silently thank the Founder for giving me a familiar like Saito, and hope against hope that if my parents were to find out about us, that they would accept our love and not try to break our relationship. I place a soft kiss on Saito's forehead, before going back to my spot on his chest. I feel and hear his heart beating, and let it lull me to sleep.

But before I could even close my eyes, the door slams open making me jump and causing Saito to jerk awake. I stare in shock as Julio, Guiche and Montmorency all stare at us with their mouths' hanging open. Travis lets out a sigh as he comes into view. "I'm sorry Louise-they forced me to-oh my-", Travis covers his eyes, and runs out into the hall. "Wh-What are you guys doing here"?! I shriek as I pull the blanket up to my chest. "We could ask you the same", Monty says with a smirk. Saito and I look at each other worriedly, and then turn back to look at them.

"Congratulations Saito! You finally got laid"! Guiche says. "Shut up"! Saito yells. "So...this is where you ran off to after the meeting with the Princess? To do this"? Julio asks with a smirk. "Look, what I do with Louise is none of your business", Saito says as he looks at me. I was blushing furiously and didn't meet his gaze. "So, is it true Louise? Are you and Saito no longer master and familiar"? Monty asks. Saito and I look at each other, and then nod mutely-both blushing. Montmorency lets out a squeal making Guiche and Julio cover their ears. "That is so romantic"! she says and Saito and I sneak a smile with each other.

"Anyways, Louise were you ever planning on coming back to class? It started two hours ago"! she says, and my mouth drops open in shock. "Oh my-class?! I completely forgot"! I wail as I run a hand through my hair. "Oh really? And why do you think that is"? Guiche asks with a smirk making me blush and look away. "Guys' I've made some lunch, come on down if you want some", Travis calls from the kitchen. "FOOD"! Guiche yells, and runs down the hall, and Monty rolls her eyes. "What's up with him"? I ask with a giggle. "We didn't have lunch-we were looking for you all afternoon", Monty says.

"All after-wait...It's afternoon already"? I ask in shock. "Wow Louise-you really do lose sense of the world when you are with Saito", Monty says making Saito let out a chuckle and roll his eyes. "I've got your clothes", Travis says as he comes and throws Saito his sweater, jeans and Derf to catch. He catches them gracefully, and then disappears into the closet to change. "I'm going to get something to eat-I'm starving. My darling Louise, I truly have lost you forever", Julio says with a sigh as he leaves. "I'll go get you your clothes", Montmorency says as she disappears into the hall.

Saito comes out fully dressed and then lets out a sigh. "Well...now the people that we don't want knowing our secret, know it", he says with a sigh, and I nod hopelessly. "I just hope that they can keep their big mouths shut", I say. Saito smiles, leans down and kisses me quickly before saying, "Don't worry love..", and then touches our noses together. Someone cleared their throat, and we both look up to see Montmorency smiling at us. "I'll be in the kitchen", Saito says to me and then leaves. "Here", Monty says as she hands me my magic academy uniform.

"Thanks", I say as I pick up my bra and panties and wear them quickly. Monty was silent as I was pulling on my magic academy uniform and when I was adjusting my cape, she says, "Your parents want to talk to you", and my fingers freeze in adjusting my cape. _They...wanted to talk to me?_ I began to feel incredibly cold, and I actually started to shake. "Wh-What about"? I ask. Monty shakes her head and says, "I don't know...they came to look for you in class, and when they noticed that you weren't there they told me to let you know that they wanted to see you", she says.

I stand frozen in shock-did they somehow find out what Saito and I did for his birthday?! I look at Monty who was looking back at me equally troubled, but then her face broke into a smile. "Don't worry Louise, I'm pretty sure it's not about you and Saito-but you better get a move on. Your parents have been looking for you since a long time", and I nod. "Want some breakfast"? she asks, and I force myself to smile at her and say, "You go ahead, i'll catch up", and she nods and leaves. I clutch at the gold clasp on my academy uniform, and then sit on the bed shaking all over.

_What did they want o talk to me about? Do they know? Did they some how find out that I'm not a-_ I shake that thought away and wrap my arms around myself. I was feeling unbearably cold and I desperately wanted to be in Saito's warm embrace. What should I do?! What should I do?! I think worriedly. I stand up with my legs shaking, and then walk out into the hall to see Saito eating with the others. He was smiling and laughing, and I found myself smiling as well. He looked so happy...what would my parents do to him? _What did they want to talk to me about?!_

Still shaking I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, but it doesn't help. I walk down the hall into the kitchen, and force myself to smile when Saito smiles at me. "Tell me that you guys at least used protection the first night", Guiche says as I walk in. I don't answer, and sit at the table. "Well...it was the first time for both of us, and...well-", "So you're going to have children"?! Monty squeals, making me stiffen. Saito doesn't answer, and looks at me with a blush but I don't look at him. "Oh my gosh! That's so-Ahh! It's so adorable"! Monty says. "Great, now you've got a good fantasy stuck in her head", Guiche says sarcastically making Monty frown at him and Julio and Travis to laugh.

I could still see Saito looking at me, and I regretted making eye-contact. He knew something was wrong, I could tell from the way he was looking at me. I look away but he continued to stare at me, all the while getting more concerned. I couldn't take it anymore. I get up from my seat and say, "Excuse me", as I run out into the hall. I didn't see Guiche, Travis, Julio or Monty staring at me, but judging by the footsteps that were behind me I could tell that Saito was following. I run back into Travis's room, take off my cape and try to dry my wet hair. "Louise", Saito comes into the room and shuts the door. He turns to me and asks, "What's wrong? Why did you run off"? I clutch at my cape and try to hold back my tears, but they spilled over.

"Louise, what's wrong"? Saito asks as he pulls me into his arms and wipes at the tears. "I...I-I think...my parents found out", I say. Saito's eyes widen and he looks at me in shock. "How do you know"? he asks his voice shaking just a little. "Monty told me that my parents want to talk to me about something, but she doesn't know what. I'm scared Saito-what if its about us"? I ask. Saito wraps his arms tighter around me and lets out a little sigh. "What's coming, will come Louise-and we'll deal with it when it comes", he says. "Saito-", I begin, but he puts a finger on my lips. "We'll deal with it...together Louise", he says and I lay my head back on his chest, and cry. He clutches me tighter against himself and we stand there in silence, but the door bursts open again and we jump apart.

"Save it for later, Saito", Guiche says as he munches on some pound cake that Travis had bought. "Come on you two, you can continue making children later", Monty says with a wink and then pushes Guiche down the hall. Julio and Travis smirk at each other and then at us, and then leave. Saito turns to me and takes my hand. He squeezes it before saying, "Relax love, everything is going to be fine", and then leads the way out of the room and down the hall.

I could only hope that he was right.

**Magic Academy**

**Louise**

I was shaking-not with excitement or happiness, but with terror and fear and I could barely walk. It wasn't that far from the apartment back to the academy, but I was so scared I couldn't move-my legs seemed to have turned to lead. Julio, Guiche and Montmorency went on without us, leaving Saito and I to walk back together-well he carried me piggy-back style. "Saito-", "Louise I know what you're going to say", he breaks me off as we walk. "And I'm saying it again-we'll get through this together. Even if your parents banish me from the academy i'll find some way to make it back to you", he says. _But what if they kill you? You won't come back to me then..._I say to myself in my head._  
_

The rest of the walk passed in silence. When I saw the academy loom up behind some trees, I clutched worriedly onto Saito and he says, "Relax", and I tried to, I really did, but my nerves were stretched to the breaking point. We walk through the gates leading towards the entrance and then finally reach the academy. Saito and I stand there looking at the closed doors, until he gently sets me down. I couldn't tell whether Saito was scared, but I could tell that he looked troubled. "Saito"? I say in a shaky voice. He lets out a sigh and says, "It's now or never, Louise", and I nod.

He offers me his hand, and I take it-it was the only source of comfort I had now. We push open the doors to the academy, and then walk inside the hall. People that were making their way to and from class stopped and pointed, some of them whispered, and some of them looked as if they wanted to ask us something, but they kept to themselves. Saito and I clutch onto each others' hands as we walk down the corridor, and then up some stairs to where my parents' room was. There were two knights standing guard and I ask them whether my parents were in their room. "The Lord and Lady Valliere are present in their room", one of the knights says.

"They wish to speak to you", the other knight says, and then he eyes my hand that was laced together with Saito's and says, "Alone", as he gives Saito a steely glare. "Lord and Lady Valliere, Louise Valliere is here", says the first knight who had spoken, as he knocks on the door. I look worriedly at Saito, and he gives me a reassuring smile and pats my hand with his. "I'll be waiting for you, right here", he says. The doors were opened by my mother and she smiles when she sees me. I try hard to smile back, but can't. "Ah Louise, we've been expecting you-come in", she says and then holds the door open. I turn around and look again at Saito, as I slowly walk into the room.

He doesn't let go of my hand but when I was in all the way, he slowly drops his hand from mine. I look tearfully at him, and he nods and gives me a confident smile. I could tell that my mom was watching, and Saito's smile was the last thing I see before my mom closes the doors in his face. My father smiles at me as I walk into the room, and I force myself to smile back. There was someone else in there too, someone whom I thought that I've seen before-but...I just couldn't remember his name. "Hey Louise", he says with a smile. "Um...hi...", I say swallowing hard. What was going on? Who is this? What did my parents call me in here for?

"Louise, I suppose you know now why we wanted to see you", my mother says as she gestures to the guy. I found myself shaking my head 'no', and they all laugh. Seriously, what the hell was going on?! If they didn't call me in here to talk about my relationship with Saito then what did they call me in here for? "Do you remember him, Louise"? my dad asks gesturing to the blonde-haired guy with his head. "Um...", I say as I try hard to remember, but my thoughts were a jumbled mess. _Should_ I know this guy? _What was going on?!_

"I think you should tell her, Aaron", my mother says as she smiles at the guy. Aaron? Who the heck was Aaron? I don't remember any Aaron. "Will someone please just tell me what's going on"? I finally explode. My parents laugh, and so does Aaron. "Louise, do you really not recognize me"? Aaron asks. I don't answer him, and he comes forward and embraces me in a hug. Instantly I push him away-I didn't want any guy except Saito, touching me. Aaron looks surprised but then he laughs and says, "Well, that's to be expected-she doesn't remember me"! he says as he laughs. "Louise, this is your childhood friend-Aaron De Beaumont", my father says with a chuckle. "Remember me, now"? he asks. I still don't answer. Just what the hell was going on?! Where were my parents going with this?!

"You two used to play together, don't you remember"? my mother asks. "Oh-yes, I remember now", I lie and Aaron breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness", he says. "Um so...what are you doing here"? I ask him. "Aaron came yesterday while you were in class Louise, to discuss something with us", my mother says. "And that is"? I ask. "He came to ask for your hand in marriage", my father says with a smile. I let out a gasp, and stumble backwards. _Marriage?!_ No no no no no no! No way! _This is what my parents wanted to talk to me about?! _

"And we accepted", my mother says, as Aaron blushes and smiles at me. My whole world seemed to crash down around me. They...they accepted the marriage proposal?! Without..._without asking me?! _"Aaron's parents really like you too Louise, and they would love to have you as their daughter-in-law. Plus you are at the right age to marry now", my father says. I couldn't speak-it was as if I had lost my voice. How could they decide everything without even my consent?! I didn't want to get married to Aaron, I have Saito! "All we're asking for now Louise, is for you to say 'yes'", my mother says. _'No',_ my mind says, _'Absolutely not', _My throat was incredibly dry, and I willed myself to say something, _anything_-but no words came out of my mouth.

All I could muster was a pathetic squeak. My parents looked confused but Aaron got the biggest smile ever on his face. "I think she said 'yes', I know Louise well enough already, and I know that she and I both can't wait to get married to each other", Aaron says as he comes towards me and picks up my hand. He brings it to his mouth to kiss it, but I yank my hand out of his grasp. Aaron looked a bit confused and hurt, but I didn't have time to dwell on that now-I had to get out of here. "Alright, It's settled then! We'll have the engagement ceremony tonight itself"! my father says with a smile, and my mother agrees. I gasp, and tears flood down my cheeks.

"Oh dear it's going to be okay", my mother says as she wraps me in a hug-mistaking my tears of sorrow to be tears of joy. "Aaron will keep you very happy-right Aaron"? she asks him, and he nods. "Of course", he says. No no I didn't want this, _I didn't want this! _I push myself out of my mother's grasp, and yank the door handle open, and wrench the door shut. The knights looked at me confused, but I was only looking at Saito who was leaning against the railing of the stairs. I let out a sob, and he immediately whips his head around to face me. His eyes widen when he sees that I was crying, and makes his way over to me, but I push past him and run down the stairs.

**Saito**

"Louise"! I call as she runs down the stairs, but she doesn't turn around. I hear the door behind me open, and I whirl around to see some blonde guy, and Louise's parents come out. _Who is that guy? Did_ he_ have something to do with Louise's tears?! _"Where did Louise go"? the Duke asks the knights, and they point down the stairs. "She probably went to class, let's go and have some lunch dear", Lady Valliere says. I glare at the three of them, before running down the stairs, into the hallway, and after my beloved Louise. "Louise"! I yell helplessly as I run into the hallway and push past people.

The stared as I ran past, but I paid no attention. "LOUISE"! I called desperately, but I didn't get a response back. What had happened when she spoke with her parents? Who was that guy? What was going on?! "Louise?! Where are you"?! I yell as I cup my hands around my mouth, but my voice just bounced off the walls in the hallways. I kept running looking this way and that calling out my angel's name, when Seista came out of no-where and I nearly collided with her. "Saito"! she says in surprise. "Have you seen, Louise"? I ask breathlessly.

"She's in her room, she seemed...really upset about something", Seista says. "Thanks", I say and then make my way to my room that I shared with Louise. I arrive at the door and then knock, but there was no answer. I put my ear on the door to listen for any sound of her voice and there was no mistaking the sound of her crying. "Louise...love...it's me...open the door", there was still no answer, all I heard was Louise crying on the other side. "Love...please...open the door...", I say, but still there was no response. "Louise", I knock again. There was silence in the room, and I press my ear against the door again.

All of a sudden Louise pulls the door open, and I almost fall inside the room but catch myself in time. Her eyes were red, and she began to cry again. "Louise-", I say as my heart clenches painfully seeing her so distraught. Before I could say anything else, she buries her face into my chest and pushes me against the door, causing it to close. She sobs loudly, and I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my chest. What did her parents say to her? What happened?! Why was she crying so much?! "Louise-", I say as I put a hand on her head. "It's okay, i'm here", "How...how could they do this to me"? she whimpers. "Who-", "How...how could my parents do this to me"?! she sobs as she begins hitting her fists against my chest.

"Louise love...what happened...tell me please", I plead. She sobs before sniffling and saying, "They...they...they fixed my marriage to my childhood friend", and at that moment I literally felt as if my heart had stopped. _"What"?! _I ask in shock as I lift her off my chest. "I don't even remember the guy! I don't know any Aaron! How could they just expect me to get married to him like that"?! she yells. "Aaron"?! I ask with a mixture of shock and jealousy. "He's 'supposedly', my childhood friend", Louise says as she runs a hand through her hair. Her eyes well up as she says, "They're holding the engagement ceremony tonight itself"! and bursts into tears again. "Wait hold on-I'm having trouble following this...your parents wanted to see you to talk to you about your _marriage"?! _I ask in shock.

She nods against my chest, and lets out a whimper. I wrap my arms tightly around her, as if she might disappear at any second-Louise was mine, there was no way that I would let her get married to someone else. "Saito, what are we going to do"? she sobs. I think hard as I clutch tighter onto her-what _could_ we do?! There was no way that Louise's parents would accept me, and they would probably behead me if they found out that I made their daughter pregnant..._what could we do?!_ There was one option...but...would Louise agree to it? "Saito...Saito...Saito...I don't want to get married", she cries. I place a kiss on her head and say "Louise...I think I have an idea...but...I'm not sure whether it will work...plus...we might get caught".

"I'm open to anything", she says as she looks tearfully up at me. "Louise", I say as I clutch her hands in mine. "Let's run away together...and get married", I say and her eyes widen. "Wh-What"? she asks. "It's the only option we've got now", I say. She takes her hands out of my grasp and looks away. "B-But-", "Louise, you want us to be together don't you"? I ask her. "Of course I do"! she says as she turns back to face me. "But...is this really the only way"? she asks, as her cheeks flush. "It's the only way for us to be together...It's the only way...that...our unborn child", I say as I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her from behind, and place my hands on her tummy. "Will have a mother, and a father", I say.

She turns around and her cheeks were even more red then before. "I...I need some time for this", she says as she steps out of my grasp. "The engagement ceremony is tonight, Louise", I say as I walk towards her and take her hand in mine. "We don't have much time, it's nearly nightfall", I say. Louise doesn't answer and looks away. "Louise think about it...if you get married to that prick and have my child, it's going to cause a lot of trouble", I say. She was silent until she says, "Is this really the only option we have"? she asks softly, and I nod. She turns around, and buries her face into my chest as she says, "Okay", I smile and hold her close to myself, but there was still one more thing that had to be done. I knew she had agreed to run away with me and get married, but...I still needed to be sure.

"Louise", I say as I gently lift her off of my chest. "Hm"? she says with a smile. I go down on one knee and take my hand in hers, and her eyes widen in shock. "I-I'm not good with things like these-heck I even forgot to get the rings...and um...but...what I'm trying to say here is that...I will always be there for you, and I will always be there for our child. I will never leave your side, and I promise that I will make you happy", I say. "S-Saito-wh-what are you saying"? Louise asks as her eyes well up again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...", I shake my head and take in a deep breath. "Louise Francoise Le Blanc De la Valliere...will you marry me"? and her eyes widen even more. "Don't think that i'm marrying you just to pay the debt of taking away your virginity...I...I'm marrying you because I love you, and I want to be with you forever", I say.

Louise had gone silent, and I was wondering whether she would ever say anything when I heard a soft sniffle. I was surprised to see her eyes were brimming with tears and they spill over as she says, "A-Are you sure you're fine with just...me"? she asks. "It **_has_ **to be you", I say. Louise blinks in shock before saying, "Yes! Yes of course! I will marry you"! with a smile, and I smile back. I stand up and she engulfs me in a hug. "I love you too, Saito...I want to spend the rest of my life with you too", she whimpers. "Then let's be together Louise, forever", I say and she nods against my shoulder. We break the hug and kiss each other passionately, and then we wrap each other in another hug. We stay like that for a few moments until Louise says, "We should start packing", and I nod.

We break the hug, and begin to pack our things.

**Derf**

I hope you know what you're getting yourself into partner

**Nightfall**

**Saito**

Louise and I pack our clothes and belongings, and we kept sneaking smiles at each other whenever we caught the other looking. While we were packing I knew we were both thinking the same thing: Were we doing the right thing? I guess we could only hope, and that the answer would reveal itself to us when we carried out the task at hand. After we had packed, Louise and I sat on the bed. We were both quiet, until Louise laid her head on my shoulder. "Are you nervous"? I ask her. "Mm...a little", she says, "But I know you're going to be with me every step of the way, so...I'm not worried", she says with a smile. I smile back and place a kiss on her head.

She looks up at me, and before I knew it I was falling headlong into her eyes. We slowly lean in towards each other, slip our tongues into each others mouths', and get locked in a kiss. Louise tangles her fingers in my hair, and I do the same with one hand while I fondle her breasts with the other hand. She lets out soft moans and cries and I deepen the kiss to make her feel the pleasure even more. Without breaking it I pull her into my lap, and her hands immediately went to my sweater. With a chuckle I break the kiss and say, "Wait for a bit, love", and she blushes and looks away.

I grab her lips again and then slowly begin fingering her through her panties, and she lets out a soft whimper. "S-Saito-", she moans as she clutches at my arms. I grab her lips again, and dig my finger in deeper, but a soft knock on the door makes the both of us jump. "C-come in", Louise says breathlessly. The door opens and Seista comes in with a smile and says, "I'm here to get you ready for your engagement, Ms. Valliere", she says. Louise and I look at each other and then I say, "Louise and I are-", "Not with Aaron", Seista says with a roll of her eyes.

"Yours", she says as she pulls out two ring boxes. "Huh?! How did you-"?! "The walls of the academy are _very_ thin Ms. Valliere", Seista says causing Louise to turn a fair shade of red. "You two can't run away without getting engaged first", she says as she hands us the ring boxes. Louise and I blush, look at each other, but then look away with small smiles. "And look whose here", Seista says as she opens the door to reveal Guiche, Monty, Kirche, Julio and Travis. "Congratulations Louise", Travis says with a smile, and Louise smiles back. "We're all here to witness your engagement ceremony-so let's get on with it"! Kirche says.

The six of them make room for Louise and I to stand in the middle of our room, and we both clutch at the ring boxes in our hands. "Thank you", Louise says to Seista, who just smiles and nods. We smile at our friends, and they smile back and nod encouragingly. I open the box which had the ring for Louise in it to see that it was a pink sapphire diamond ring, and I take it out of the box and smile at Louise as I hold it in my hand. "I promise...that I will always love you, be there for you in your time of need, and will definitely make you happy", I say as I slide the ring onto her ring finger. Louise's eyes begin to water as she takes out the ring that was intended for me which turned out to be the same except that it was blue, and she smiles as she says, "And I promise that I will love you, cherish our time together, and will promise to make you happy and be a good wife", as she slides it onto my ring finger.

"You'll be a great wife, Louise", I say. Louise and I kiss, and everyone present in the room claps. Tears had fallen from Louise's eyes, and I wipe them away after I had broken the kiss. We touch our foreheads together, and smile as Julio, Guiche, and Travis cheer and Kirche, Montmorency and Seista cry happily. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and it turned out to be the ladies-in-waiting to get Louise ready for her engagement with Aaron, but Seista shooes them away telling them that they weren't needed. After Guiche, Travis, Seista, Julio, Kirche and Monty had said good-bye, Louise and I picked up our bags and clasped our hands together.

"Ready"? I ask her, and she nods with a smile. "Ready", she says. We push open the doors to our room, and make our way into the hall where everyone was bustling around, busy getting decorations up for the engagement. No one notices as we make our way to the great hall, towards the exit of the academy. I put a hand out on the handle and turn to Louise. "As soon as we walk out these doors...our lives are going to change forever Louise", I say. She surprises me by placing a kiss on my lips and then saying, "But it will be for the best", with a smile. I clutch tighter onto our clasped hands, and push the door open. But before we could even set foot outside a voice makes us stop.

"Louise? Where are you going"? and we turn around to see Elenore hurriedly making her way down the stairs towards us. "You're not even ready? I have to take you to the engagement hall"! she says as she starts making her way towards us. "Oh no", Louise whispers. "Shit, **_RUN"!_** I yell and then pull Louise out the door. "What the-Louise! LOUISE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?! we hear Elenore yell as she runs behind us, but Louise and I don't look back. "LOUISE"! Elenore calls, but Louise and I don't turn around. "LOUISE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! STOP"! Elenore yells as she falls behind, but we don't look back. We were at the gates of the academy, and I push them open.

"MOTHER! FATHER! LOUISE IS RUNNING AWAY WITH SAITO"! we hear Elenore yell as she runs back into the academy, but Louise and I don't pay any attention. We run out the academy gates, and into the village, and continue to run.

We didn't know where we were going to go, but at least we were together...and I hoped that for both of our sake's that we were doing the right thing...

* * *

I was able to upload this chapter cuz I had some time...k I was procrastinating instead of doing my work *sighs* not good. (Sorry it wasn't as long as the 1st chapter)

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it was too lovey dovey for some of you but come on, I love the pairing so I had to do it xP

I might upload another chapter to this, and then finish it off with Louise and Saito getting married and having a child, and then having them come back to Tristain after like a loooooong time-soooo...look for the update!

As always, leave me your thoughts and let me know how i'm doing! Shout out to everyone out there-you know who u are!

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll see you all next time!

C.C.C.C


	3. Happily Ever After?

**How do I apologize for such a long absence? **

**Why, with an extra long chapter of course! **

**I am terribly sorry for updating after soooooo long but I had lots of things come up for university and work so I was busy and away from writing fanfictions. **

**Plus I got a cold but I did not stop working on this fic, but it's all good now. **

**This is the last chapter in this 3-shot fic, so hope you all R&R! :)**

**Okay enough with me rambling, read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Magic Academy**

Eleanor ran through the academy halls, and went straight towards the hall where the engagement ceremony was about to begin. She couldn't believe what she had just seen! Her little sister running away with her familiar?! Saito probably forced her, and being the idiotic person that Louise is, she must have agreed. This was absolutely unacceptable-there was no way that mother and father would let her live after this. Eleanor ran breathlessly into the engagement hall, where guests were seating themselves. Some of them called out to her, but she paid no attention-she went straight to where her parents were standing with Aaron's parents.

"Eleanor"? Lady Valliere looks surprised as she sees her eldest daughter running up to her. "What is it? Where's Louise"? she asks. "Mother-Louise isn't in her room", Eleanor says breathlessly. "What do you mean"? Lady Valliere asks confused. "She's probably some where around the academy-", Lord Valliere says, but Eleanor shakes her head and says, "No father! Louise isn't in the academy at all"! "What"?! The Lord and Lady Valliere both say in unison. "If she's not here, then where is she"? asks Lady De Beaumont.

Eleanor looks worriedly between her parents and the De Beaumont's before saying, "Louise ran away with Saito". Lady Valliere and Lady De Beaumont gasped, and Lord Valliere looked outraged. "What"?! he growled. "Her..._familiar_, Saito"? Lord De Beaumont asks, and Eleanor nods. "What kind of daughter have you raised? Running away with a commoner familiar, how disgraceful"! Lord De Beaumont says with a frown to Lord Valliere who looks away. "And think about it, we were going to get our son married to her"! he says as Aaron arrives in the engagement hall with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on"? he asks as he comes up to the adults. "Your bride-to-be just ran away with someone else", Lady De Beaumont says. "What?! No-that's not possible", Aaron says as he looks at Eleanor. "It is...", she says as she runs a hand through her hair. "But...but...this can't be...she agreed to the marriage...", Aaron says as he looks at the Vallieres in shock and hurt. "They can't have gotten far, this engagement is still going to take place", Lord Valliere says. "Just give us a few minutes I will round up some guards, and they will have Louise home in no time", Lord Valliere says as he and his wife leave the engagement hall, leaving the guests starring at each other in confusion at this turn of events.

Lord and Lady De Beaumont didn't look convinced but Aaron on the other hand, looked heartbroken. Eleanor lets out a sigh as she sees Cattelya making her way into the engagement hall. "Where's Louise"? she asks as she comes up to her. "What's going on"? Cattelya asks noticing the solemn look on Aaron's face.

"I'll fill you in later", Eleanor says to Cattelya.

**Village**

**Saito**

Louise and I continued to run through the village clutching onto each others hands, and pushing past the people that were in the village. We continued to run not knowing where we were going until Louise stopped suddenly, and pulled on my hand making me stop as well. "S-S-Saito, I-I-I-I can't r-r-run a-anymore", she says as she breathes heavily. "I'll carry you, we have to keep going", I say and then pick her up in my arms. But instead of running, I fast walk through the village-Louise was light, but I was pretty tired from all of that running too. There was silence as we walked and I could tell what Louise was thinking, but I didn't bring it up and neither did she.

We continued to walk until we came upon a little park, so we walked towards it and sat down on a bench and tried to catch our breaths. We were silent until Louise broke it, and lets out a sigh. "Eleanor is going to ruin everything", she says. "They're probably all searching for you right now", I say as I take her hand in mine, and Louise nods. There was silence between us again until Louise breaks it and says, "Saito...do...you think...we'll get caught"? It was my turn to sigh as I say, "I honestly hope not...but...if we continue sitting here, we surely will get caught", I say as I lightly run my thumb over her hand.

"But where can we go? We didn't think any of this through...", Louise says as she lays her head on my shoulder. I lay my head on hers and say, "I don't know yet...but all I do know is that...we have to keep going", "But we can't keep running forever Saito...there has to be some place that we could go", she says, and I nod against her head, but don't say anything. "What are we going to do...", Louise mumbles. I look upwards and wrack my brain for a solution-we could go to my world...but...would Louise be okay with it? Would she want to, being that she grew up and lived here most of her life?

I look at her out of the corner of my eye to see that she had her eyes closed. I didn't know whether she had fallen asleep, or had just closed her eyes to get away from all of this. I place a kiss on her head, and then look skywards-knowing that right about now, the Vallieres, the guards and knights were searching everywhere for Louise and I, and if we stay here then they would easily be able to find us. I turn towards Louise and pat her cheek as I whisper, "Love, we have to keep going", and she lets out a whine. "I don't want to run any more", she mutters, and I smile. "I'm here love, I'll carry you-you can sleep", I say as I pick her up in my arms, and then get off the bench.

**Magic Academy**

"And that's what happened", Eleanor says as she finishes telling Cattelya what had happened. Like her sister, Cattelya also couldn't believe that Louise had run away with Saito...but in a way she sort of felt as if she knew why. Louise and Saito both had feelings for each other...when they found out that Louise was to be married, they must have run away to be together...there is no other explanation. Cattelya is aware of the love that both of them show for each other...whether its through the abuse that Louise puts him through, or the way that Saito holds her close whenever Louise is sad or upset.

Louise and Saito ran away to be together...but she couldn't tell that to her parents in front of the De Beaumont's it would bring shame and dishonor to the Valliere name. Even though Louise did it for the sake of love...what she did was wrong...very wrong. Lord Valliere comes running into the engagement hall and tells the guests that they could have the appetizers now as the engagement ceremony was going to be delayed as a result of something occurring unexpectedly. The guests rose from their seats in confusion and then whispering to each other about what could possibly be going on, they left to get the appetizers.

"I have rounded up some of my best knights and guards...Louise will be here in no time", he says to Lord and Lady De Beaumont. Lord De Beaumont doesn't answer, and Lady De Beaumont goes to console her son. "I can't believe Louise...I just cannot believe her", Eleanor says as she leaves the engagement hall. Lady Valliere comes into the engagement hall and tells Eleanor to pacify the guests that were getting the appetizers, and she nods and leaves. "Mother, Father", Cattelya says as she walks up to her parents. "I think I know why Louise ran away", she whispers.

"Not now Cattelya-they're scouring all along the villages and around the academy areas as well...Louise and Saito will be found soon", Lord Valliere says to his wife. "And when they're brought back here...I'm going to make Saito regret ever being born, and becoming my daughter's familiar", Lord Valliere growls, shocking Cattelya. "Father no! You can't possibly be thinking of-", "He deserves to die Cattelya, a very painful death! He's going to die begging me for mercy"! Lord Valliere growls as he goes to talk to Lord De Beaumont. "Mother please make Father see reason", Cattelya says as she clutches onto her mothers hand. "Louise loves Saito! They both love each other mother, that's why they ran away together"! Cattelya hisses.

"Rubbish! It's only natural for her to love him-it's their duty being master and familiar"! Lady Valliere says as she goes over to Lady De Beaumont to help her in consoling Aaron. _What do I do now?!_ Cattelya desperately thinks of a way to change her Father's mind, but nothing comes to her. With tears flowing down her cheeks, Cattelya clasps her hands together and prays to the Founder. "Please...please..._please _don't let them be caught...please let Louise and Saito achieve their happiness", she whispers.

Meanwhile, the guards were looking everywhere around the academy, and also in the little shops located here and there in the village, looking for the youngest daughter of the Duke and Lady Valliere.

**Village**

**Saito**

I walk out of the park with Louise in my arms, and begin making my way through the village. As I walk I desperately think of where we could go that Louise and I would both be comfortable with. I wanted to suggest to go to my world, but I was holding myself back. I didn't know whether Louise would want to, or whether she wanted to stay here instead and I knew that I won't be able to find out where Louise wanted to go unless I open my mouth and ask her myself but-all of a sudden, there was a tugging on my sweater and I look down at Louise to see her hand clenched around the front of it.

"Love"? I ask. "You can put me down, I can walk now", she says and, I gently set her down. We take hold of each other's hands again, and continue to walk through the village in silence. I begin to wonder when I should ask her about going to my world when something catches my eye-two of the Valliere guards were coming out of a small shop in the village, and looked right and left before proceeding towards the crowd of people that Louise and I were walking among. I clutch tighter onto her hand, and she looks up at me. "What's wrong-", "Run", I mutter before pulling her away by her hand, pushing past people and into some trees and bushes that were harboring the edges of the park.

"Saito, what's wrong"? Louise asks, but I clap a hand over her mouth and hiss at her to be quiet. She puts her hands on my hand and looks worriedly through the openings in the bushels and lets out a little gasp when the two guards walk by, and stand in front of the bushes. I look at Louise and put a finger on my lips as the guards talk to each other about where they should look. "You search here, i'll go over there", one guard says, and we watch him leave. The other guard looks curiously through the spaces in the bushels where Louise and I sat, barely breathing.

All of a sudden Louise lets out a yelp as the the guard shoves his sword in through the bushels, almost missing her chest. I grab her around her waist and pull her close to me, as the guard looks around confused. Louise was whimpering and I place a hand over her mouth again. "Quiet love, please", I hiss. We see the guard shrug, and then go back to dismembering the bush with his sword. I couldn't risk taking Derf out now...if I did I would have to reveal myself, and then we would get caught. Louise clutches tightly onto me, and jerks her face out of my hand. "We have to get out of here"! she hisses. "Shhh"! I say as I clap a hand over her mouth again.

The guard continues to rip apart the bushes with his sword, and he was coming nearer and nearer to where Louise and I were. "S-Saito-"! Louise whimpers against my hand as the guard's sword comes closer. I reach out and begin ripping apart some wines and branches in the bush with my other hand, and I didn't have time to stop and think as to whether the guard was listening or not. The sword was coming dangerously closer, and I continued to rip at the bush until I made a small opening. "Louise, go"! I hiss as I remove my hand from her mouth. She crawls through the small opening, and I crawl out after her.

We stand up and watch as the guard bends down to inspect the small opening that he had come upon with his sword, and then begin to run as soon as he looks up. "Hey you two! Stop"! the guards yell behind us, but Louise and I don't turn around. "They're over there"! we hear him yelling to the other guard, and we both increase our speed. We reached the other end of the village, and then ran into a store pushing past people that were in our way. We ran all the way to the back without letting go of our hands and stood breathing heavily, looking out the windows.

The guards thankfully ran past without coming into the store, and Louise and I breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness", Louise says as we turn away from the window. She leaned against me, and I leaned my head back against the wall-we couldn't keep running anymore, we had to go somewhere. People stared at us curiously as they passed by us in the shop, but kept to themselves. "Saito...we can't keep running like this", Louise says. "I know, I know...there...has to be someplace where we can go-to get away from them at the very least", I say, and she lets out a sigh. There was silence between us again, and I think now was a good time as any to bring up the notion of going to my world, and that's exactly what I did.

"Um...Louise...I was thinking that maybe-", I was cut off when a lady walks up to us and says, "Are you two going to buy anything"? Louise and I exchange looks before I say, "Actually um no but-", "Then please leave-I can't have people in here who are just going to waste my time", she says as she begins pushing Louise and I out the door. "Wait! We just-"! Louise begins but the lady slams the door in our faces. "This is hopeless...", Louise says as we walk away from the store and then sit down on the edge of the sidewalk. "I'm beginning to think that we should go back...I should have known that this wasn't going to work", she whimpers. "Love we can't go back-If we do then all of this would have been for nothing", I say as I take her hand in mine, and then run my thumb over her engagement ring.

"There is one place that we can go Louise...one place that we can be away from all of this", I say as I look into her eyes. "Where"? Louise asks. But before I could even open my mouth Derf yells, "Partner! Behind you"! and I whirl around to see the same guards making their way towards us! "Dammit"! I curse through my teeth. "Saito"! Louise yelps as I pull her up. Tightly clutching onto each others hands, we began to run again, with the Valliere guards hot on our tails.

**Magic Academy**

Tiffania, Tabitha and The Princess arrive at the academy to congratulate Louise on getting engaged. However, they were all a bit happy that now they would at least be able to have a chance with Saito. But when they arrived at the engagement hall, they were surprised to find it half-empty. Had the engagement already finished? "Lady Valliere", Henrietta says as she walks up to Lady Valliere who was discussing something with Lady De Beaumont. "What is going on? Where is everyone? Has the engagement already happened"? she asks. Aaron lets out a little sniffle and Tabitha and Tiffania exchange looks. "The engagement is still yet to take place", Lady Valliere answers.

"But the bride has gone missing", she says. "What? Louise is missing"?! Henrietta asks in shock. "She isn't missing", Lady De Beaumont speaks up shooting Lady Valliere a glance. "She has run away with her familiar, leaving my son behind", she says as she gestures to Aaron who was sitting dejectedly on one of the chairs. "What"?! Tiffania asks in shock. "Louise and Saito ran away"? Henrietta says silently to herself. "But...why"? she asks Lady Valliere. She lets out a sigh before saying, "I do not know what goes on in the mind of my daughter...only the Founder knows why they ran away", Lady Valliere says.

Tabitha, Tiffania and the Princess all look silently at each other, all wondering the same thing: Why had they run away? Lord De Beaumont comes running into the engagement hall as he asks his wife, "Any news"? "Nothing", Lady De Beaumont answers. Lord De Beaumont lets out a sigh as he sees Lord Valliere talking to his knights and says in a loud voice, "I'm beginning to think that we should call of this engagement", and the Vallieres look up in shock. "No I assure you-Louise will be back-", Lord Valliere says. "She really and truly does love Aaron", Lady Valliere says. "Just give us some more time", Eleanor says as she comes into the engagement hall.

Cattelya lets out a small sigh as she walks out of the engagement hall past Tiffania, Tabitha and the Princess, to see Julio, Travis, Kirche and Seista standing at the entrance of the hall. There was silence between the five of them until Cattelya breaks it and says, "You three..._do_ know why Louise and Saito ran away...right"? and they nod mutely. "Should we tell them"? Travis asks. "No", Cattelya says immediately. "It's best...if they find out when the time comes...", she says as she looks at the troubled faces of her parents. "Right now...we can only hope that they haven't been caught", Cattelya says with a sigh.

Julio, Travis, Seista and Kirche exchange looks, and then nod silently. "Excuse me, I should get going", Travis says and then leaves the academy. There was silence again until Seista slowly walks away, along with Kirche and Julio. After they had left Cattelya once again prays to the Founder to protect her little sister and her husband, and to give them happiness.

**Village/Travis's Apartment**

**Louise**

Saito and I continued to run pushing past people in the village, and running into shops to hide in temporarily to hide from the guards that were chasing us. As soon as the coast was clear, we would run out of the shop and then continue running the other way-away from them. We ran back into the bustling village where there were huge crowds of people blocking our path. "Don't these people have anything better to do"?! Saito yells to me as we forcibly make our way through the crowd. We arrive at another shop but instead of going inside, Saito pulls me around the corner and we stand there breathing heavily as we lean against the cold stone wall.

"Saito...you said that there was a place that we could go to-where is it"? I ask, and a distracted look crosses Saito's face as if he was wondering whether or not to tell me. "Saito"? I say as I give a little tug on his hand, and he jumps as if he had been in a trance or something. "What's wrong? What were you thinking"? I ask. Saito sighs and then says, "Listen Louise...the place that i'm talking about is-", Saito is cut off by a shout and we turn around to see the guards making their way into the crowded village, looking angry at the prospect of us having gotten away.

"Crap! Dammit! Fu-"! "Saito now's not the time to get angry, we have to go"! I say, and he nods. He begins to pull me down the side of the store along the stone wall when someone comes in front of him, and we stop. "Travis"? Saito says in confusion. "Come with me, hurry", Travis says and then runs out of the little alleyway that we were in, and into the crowded village. "Hurry"! we hear him call. Saito and I look at each other in confusion, before following Travis. He runs through the crowds, and we follow-constantly looking back over our shoulders to see whether the guards were following, but thankfully, they weren't.

We continued to run following Travis until we arrived at his apartment building, and stood outside trying to catch our breaths. "I was thinking that...you guys could stay here until you find a place", he says as we push open the doors and walk into the lobby. The manager nods at Travis, and we follow him up the stairs to his room. We arrive at his place and he opens the door, and then stands aside to let Saito and I walk in. "It's better then giving up and going back to the academy at the very least", Travis says as he shuts the door. "Plus it will keep the academy guards and knights away-your parents don't know about this place Louise so don't worry. They won't be coming here any time soon", he says with a small smile.

"I guess this is okay", Saito says. "I'm going to go out for a while I'll be back soon, meanwhile you two make yourselves at home", Travis says as he walks towards the door. "You can sleep in my room...considering...you already left your marks there", he says as he opens the door. After noticing the blushes that Saito and I had on our faces he laughs and says, "Don't worry I had the sheets changed-oh and the walls here aren't as thin as they are at the academy so...feel free to go at it as much as you want", and then leaves with a little wave. "What a pervert...", I say with a small smile. "Hey are you forgetting something? I thought I told you that you aren't allowed to look at him", Saito says as he crosses his arms.

"I know, I know...I'm sorry-but...forget about that. Something's been bothering you-what is it"? I ask as I go towards him and wrap my arms around him. "It's nothing", he says as he looks away, but I turn his face towards mine. "It's not 'nothing'...love...", I say and he blushes as he looks back at me. "What is it"? I ask him. Saito looks at me for a second before a devilish smirk comes over his face, and he wraps his arms tight around me. "We're finally alone...and can do anything we want", he says. My heart rate increases a little, and I flush a bright red. I begin to run away from him playfully, but he grabs my hand, pulls me towards him, and then sweeps me up into his arms.

"S-Saito-", I whisper, but he shushes me and then places his lips softly against mine. I wrap my arms around him, and he slides his tongue into my mouth as we make our way towards the back where the bedroom was. Like last time, Saito walks in and kicks the door shut. He walks towards the bed, and he stands there kissing me in his arms. We make the kiss more passionate as we open our mouths up further to allow the kiss to deepen, and I run my hands through Saito's hair. We kiss and lick each other lost in our own world, until we finally break it for some much needed air.

Saito lays me down on the bed, and then gets on top of me. I pull his face down towards mine, and we get locked in another kiss. At this point I knew that my parents were out of their minds with worry about me, and I knew I was doing the wrong thing here but-Saito and I break the kiss, and I caress his cheek as he undoes the gold clasp on my uniform, making my cape fall-I was happy...I was happy that Saito and I were finally together, with no one to separate us. He unbuttons a few of the buttons on my uniform, and then kisses me again.

I unzip his sweater and then pull him close to me on the bed. He breaks the kiss and pulls of his sweater, and then grabs my lips again and I respond back.

**Magic Academy**

"Aaron don't worry dear, I'm sure Louise will be here soon-she really loves you", Lady Valliere says to a dejected Aaron. The guards that had been going after Louise and Saito ran into the academy, and they stop short when the Duke runs up to them. "Well"? he asks. The two guards exchange looks before one of them says, "We managed to find them but-", "But they got away", the other guard finished. "What"?! the Duke growls. "We're sorry...but...every time we caught up to them, we kept losing sight of them...", the first guard says. "So she's gone? Forever then"? Lord De Beaumont asks as he comes up to the Duke.

The guards are silent, and Lord De Beaumont nods. "Uh huh...Evelyn, get Aaron we're going home", he says. "What? But wait-the knights haven't come back from-", "Look-I don't know why your daughter ran away with her familiar and for what reason, but all I know is that you are sick disgraceful people who can't even keep their daughter in check", Lord De Beaumont says. "I can assure you that some of the other guards will be back soon with news about them-", "It's too late now, Valliere", Lord De Beaumont says as Lady De Beaumont comes out of the engagement hall with Aaron.

"Let's go", Lady De Beaumont says. The Vallieres, along with Eleanor try to stop the De Beaumont's from leaving, but in vain. Lord and Lady De Beaumont leave with Aaron, and as soon as they were gone, Duke Valliere demands the guests to leave. The guests leave in confusion while Duke Valliere sinks into a chair, and Lady Valliere tries to console him. Eleanor looks at her parents in distress and then at the twin moons. What have you done Louise? What have you done? She asks herself, and then shakes her head, as she turns back to her parents.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure Louise is fine wherever she is...I'm sure she'll realize her mistake and come home soon", Lady Valliere says to her husband. "I'm not worried about Louise dear...I know that she'll be able to take care of herself...but if Saito does anything to her without having us around...he's definitely going to regret it", the Duke growls.

Cattelya overhears her father, and once again prays to the Founder to keep her little sister safe.

**Travis's Apartment**

**Saito**

Louise and I kiss and make love, oblivious to what must be going on with the Vallieres at the magic academy. We continue to kiss each other without taking our clothes all the way off yet, until we finally break it off for some air. I sit on the bed while Louise leans against the pillows, and then lets out a sigh. "Is everything okay"? I ask as I take her hand in mine. "Yeah I'm just...I'm just wondering whether we might end up getting caught...and then the truth will come out...and then everything will go downhill", she says. "Why do you say that? We managed to evade the guards that were chasing us", I say as I begin to play with her fingers. "I know but...Saito you don't know my parents...they can go to any length to get what they want...and they'll probably stop at nothing to get us back at the academy", she says.

"That's why I think...at the very least we should find our own place soon and move there...", she says with a small blush. I put my hand on top of hers, and pat it slowly. My mind yells at me to bring up the topic of going to my world, but I don't open my mouth. I didn't understand why I was so reluctant to ask Louise about going back to Tokyo with me, I mean I had always wanted that hadn't I? So why...why wasn't I saying anything? Why couldn't I bring it up? I look at her and she looks back at me, her pink eyes clouded with confusion as to what I was thinking. I let out a small sigh and then look away. _'Probably because you're worried that she won't fit in, there',_ my mind tells me, but I shake my head. Louise _would_ be able to fit in, I mean obviously it will take some time for her to get used to everything-and I'm pretty sure she'll love the place.

I'm pretty sure that my parents will love her, I'm pretty sure that- "Saito"? Louise's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look up at her. "Where did you get lost? I've been calling your name continuously and you weren't even responding"! she says. I smile and then laugh as I say, "Sorry love...I was just thinking about things", "Like what"? she asks with a small frown, and I let out another sigh. I guess now was not the time to trouble her with my thoughts...she was already worried about being caught by her parents, and I was worried about that too-what if we _did_ get caught? "You're doing it again"! Louise whines, making me jump. She yanks her hand out of my grasp and pulls her wand out of her skirt pocket. It begins to glow brightly as I stare at it in shock-did she have her wand with her this whole time?

"Saito Hiraga you better tell me what you were thinking about, or else", she says as she points her wand at me. I didn't want to get blown up-especially not now. So I decided to bring up the topic of going to my world later, and lean in towards her, and then grab her wand out of her hand. "Wha-hey"! she yelps as she crosses her arms over her chest. I set the wand on Travis's side table drawer, and continue to lean in with a smirk on my face. Louise blushes, and she continues to turn red the more I lean in. Eventually her face breaks into a smile and she pushes me away and gets off the bed, but I grab her by the hand. She turns back around to face me smiling angelically, and I pull her on top of me on the bed. Her lovely pink hair brushes my face, and I put it back over her shoulder.

We gaze romantically at each other for a moment before I say, "You...I was thinking about you", and she flushes through her smile. I felt bad for lying, but I didn't want to make her anymore troubled then she already was...plus it wasn't all a lie, I mean I _was_ thinking about her too. Louise leans down and then kisses my cheek softly, and I close my eyes and melt into her embrace. She caresses my cheeks as she breaks the kiss and I wrap my arms around her. She looks at me, her eyes shining, and then kisses my cheek again. She pecks me softly, and our eyes meet each other's again. We slowly and naturally lean in together, until our lips touch in a soft sweet kiss.

I slowly turn over so that I am on top this time, and her head is lying on my arm. I pick up her hand and kiss her palm, and then place soft kisses all along her hand and arm. I lean down to kiss her again, but she throws her arms around me and our lips touch. While we kiss I unbutton the rest of her shirt buttons with one hand, and then open it up. I lightly run my hand over her breasts, and she moans in the kiss. I pull her white shirt off without breaking kiss, and her hands tug on my shirt. We break the kiss and I pull my shirt off, and then toss it to the ground. I lay myself on top of her again, and she runs her hands up and down my chest. "Love...are you okay"? I ask her.

"I'm fine", she says and I lean down, and we kiss. I break it, and then nuzzle her cheek, and neck while she closes her eyes and sighs my name in pleasure. I go at this until she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls my face up to meet hers. She runs her tongue over my lips, and I open my mouth to her and she slides her tongue in and begins to stroke and play with mine. We play with each other's tongue's for a minute, before kissing each other passionately. Louise breaks the kiss and sits up in bed, taking my hand and placing it on her chest with an almost pleading look. I nod and then wrap my arms around her, and undo the clasp. It loosens around her, and I toss it to the ground after I had gotten it off.

She unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down, and I kick them off and my hands move to her skirt. I unbutton it, and kiss her as I pull her skirt down, and she kicks it aside-without breaking the kiss. I lay down on top of her, and she wraps her arms around me and pulls me close to herself. We play with each other's tongue's, and our hands unconsciously move towards each other's underwear.

**Magic Academy**

Lord and Lady Valliere looked up as the knights that had been sent out to search for Louise came back, looking hopeless. "Well"? Lord Valliere asks-hoping for any good news. The knights were silent before one of them speaks up and says, "We weren't able to find them...we looked everywhere...it's like they disappeared without a trace", he says. Lord Valliere stands up sending the chair that he was sitting on, flying. "I don't care whether you've looked everywhere! I want you to go back out there and find Louise, and _**BRING HER BACK"!**_ he roars, making his knights cower.

"Dear, calm down-you need to calm down", Lady Valliere says as Lord Valliere leans against one of the pillars, breathing heavily. Eleanor looks at her troubled parents and then shakes her head angrily. _Louise you stupid idiotic fool-didn't you even once think about how your actions would effect us, before running away?!_ she thinks to herself as she lets out a sigh. Cattelya looks at her parents, and then Eleanor and then looks at the twin moons. Deep down, she was also mad that Louise had run away like this, but at the same time she was happy that at least her little sister would achieve happiness.

"I just hope Louise is okay", Lady Valliere says as she squeezes her husband's arm. Whether Louise was okay or not was on everyone's minds but unbeknownst to them, their daughter was blissfully making love with her faithful husband-to-be, lost in their own world.

**Travis's Apartment**

**_Dream Sequence_**

**_Louise_**

_Saito and I were running away from the academy, with the guards and knights right behind us. _

_"Saito, they're gaining on us"! I yell as I look back briefly over my shoulder to see them following close behind. _

_"Don't worry love, we'll get away from them", Saito says but as soon as those words were out of his mouth, Saito stops running in shock when a group of guards suddenly appear in front of us. _

_We turn around clutching onto each other's hands, only to see that our path was blocked by a large group of knights. "That's far enough"! one of them yells. _

_Saito pulls Derf out with one hand, but it's no use. Two guards jump on him and slam him to the ground, while some knights grab me, and pull me away from him. "Saito! SAITO"! I cry as he struggles to stand back up, but can't. _

_Saito is pulled up by the guards and is half-dragged, half-pulled back into the academy, while the knights pull me along. We are brought before my father, who stares angrily down at us. _

_"Saito...as punishment for running away with my unmarried daughter, you are hereby sentenced to death"! my father yells as he points his staff at him. "Saito! Father-no! PLEASE"! I beg, but to no avail. _

_Saito is taken away again by the guards and knights, while I run behind them with my sisters and mother trying to stop me. They lead Saito onto the academy grounds, and have him walk a few feet away from the academy, before one of the guards yell at him to stop. _

_Saito slips Derf off of his shoulder, and then turns around. He gives me a sad smile as I struggle to get away from my mother and sisters that are holding me back. "No no no please! NO"! I cry as the knights and guards raise their weapons. _

_Saito's eyes find mine and he mouths 'I love you', before the academy guards and knights shoot him to death. I fall to my knees and cry endlessly as Saito falls to the ground with a thump into his own pool of blood. _

_Derf's cries echo with mine as I hopelessly call out Saito's name...begging him to come back..._

_Saito...Saito...Saito...Saito!_

**_End of Dream Sequence_**

**"SAITO, NO"! **I yell as I jump up from my pillow, in his arms. "Love"? Saito says worriedly as he wakes up and holds me close to himself. I let out a sob, and bury my face into his chest. "It's okay love, i'm here..." he says as he wraps his arms tightly around me. "S-Saito I dreamed that-and I th-thought-", I say through my sobs, and Saito comfortingly pats my head as he says, "It's okay love, it was just a dream", as I continue to wail into his chest. "I'll never leave you", he says and holds me closer. Tears continue to leak from my eyes, and I clutch onto him.

We had only just gone to bed...Travis had come back a few hours ago, and then we had dinner. The whole time that Saito and I were here, I kept thinking that we were being watched, that our every move was being tracked and monitored and once I thought that the academy guards were going to burst in through the door along with my father, but thankfully it never happened-although I didn't let my guard down. I wasn't convinced no matter how many times Saito comforted and reassured me that nothing was going to happen. I had forced myself to calm down and relax-at least for Saito's sake and I had managed to as well...but...after this dream...

"Louise", Saito snaps me out of my thoughts as he tilts my face upwards to look at his. "Just remember...I'll always be with you, no matter what. Nothing is going to happen, I promise", he says as he smiles and wipes at the tears that were making their way down my cheeks. I smile back at him, and he slowly lays me back down on the bed, kisses my forehead, and pulls me into his arms. "Go to sleep love, everything is going to be fine", he says as he closes his eyes. I cuddle against him, and close my eyes as well...hoping against hope, that our relationship would last.

**Magic Academy**

The guards and knights once again arrived back empty handed, making the Duke even more enraged than he already was. He ranted and raved at the knights and the guards, before Lady Valliere took him to their room and left Eleanor and Cattely alone in the engagement hall. Eleanor lets out a sigh as she and her sister walk to their rooms. "I can't believe Louise...I mean-what was she thinking?! Doing something like this-it's so-"! "She did it for the sake of love", Cattelya cuts her sister off. Eleanor looks at her sister with raised eyebrows before saying, "Whatever she did it for, it was wrong. She doesn't even think about how her actions will affect others", Eleanor fumes.

Cattelya doesn't reply, but she disagreed with her sister. She agreed on the fact that it was wrong, but she did it to be with Saito...and when it comes to love, one can do anything. The rest of the walk to their dorm rooms passed in silence. Eleanor waves to her sister as she retires into her quarters for the night, and instead of going to her room, Cattelya walks out of the academy and looks up at the twin moons.

She smiles to herself and thanks the Founder for helping her sister and her husband, and prays to keep them happy.

The Duke and Duchess could only hope that their daughter was safe...wherever she was...

**2 weeks Later-Travis's Apartment**

**Saito**

The sun shines down on me, and I shield my eyes with my hand as I wake up groggily and let out a groan. My head was pounding as a result of the husband and wife marathon that had happened last night, and I was so tired that I didn't want to get up. I turn over to see Louise sleeping beside me, but she wasn't there and I sit up in bed and look around the room. She wasn't anywhere in the room, and I was too lazy to get up so I laid my head back on the headboard, and massaged my aching head. It had only been two weeks since Louise and I ran away to spend our life together, and we were still staying here.

Don't get me wrong, I mean I was grateful to Travis for letting us stay but honestly I felt as if he was intruding into our personal lives. I realize that I wouldn't be feeling this way if I had just suggested to go to my world in the first place, but never did. I guess I was just worried about how Louise would react if I suggested the idea. I let out a sigh, and then immediately shot up in bed. Speaking of Travis...it was unusually quiet...I didn't hear his voice at all, and what was even worse...Louise was also missing.

I begin to get out of bed trying to ignore the pounding in my head, pull on my jeans, and make my way to the door to teach Travis a lesson-if he really was doing something to her by force, I would kill him...I didn't care if they were friends, Louise was mine. I wrench the door handle open only to see Louise blink in shock, as she appears in front of the door. "Louise"? I say in surprise. "You're awake? Aw I wanted to surprise you...", she says as she looks down the hall. It took me a moment to register what she was wearing, and when it finally sank in, I rubbed my eyes in shock. "Well...good morning", she says with a smile.

She was wearing my white shirt which only went to her waist, and I could see her white panties underneath. She tugged a bit on the shirt as she became aware of my staring, and blushes. Instead of wishing her good morning back I say, "Louise...why are you wearing my shirt"? I ask her. "Because...it's soft, and it smells like you", she says with an even redder blush. "Huh...why don't you show me how much you like my scent"? I ask her as I pull her into my arms, lean in and kiss her cheek. She smirks, and then pushes me inside the room and says, "Get dressed, and come to the kitchen-I have a little surprise for you", with a smile, and then leaves.

I watch her go, shake my head with a smile, and then pull on my blue-and-white sweater, and then swing Derf over my shoulder and then walk down the hall towards the kitchen-only to get the shock of my life. Louise was standing at the stove with a spatula in her hand, and on the table there was a variety of dishes laid out. "Surprise! I made us some breakfast", she says cheerfully as she puts triangular cut pieces of omelettes' onto a plate and then puts it on the table. "Well...this _is_ a surprise", Derf says. "Louise...did you do all of this"? I ask in shock as I sit down at the table. "Well...Travis showed me how", she says as sets a plate in front of me.

"I...see", I say in a hard voice. Of course...I should have known that he would do something like this without me knowing-which is another reason as to why I wanted to move out. "I think these are called omelette's...well that's what Travis said", Louise says as she sits down at the table, completely oblivious to the fact that I was super pissed off. "They are", I say, in a ticked off voice. "I still haven't gotten the hang of cutting things though, yet", she says sheepishly as she shows me her fingers that were covered in bandages. I take her hand in mine, and then chuckle as I say, "The things you do for me, Louise", and she blushes. "Um...where is Travis"? I ask as she takes her hand out of my grasp.

"He went to work. He works at a little cafe down the street...which is odd because I never knew that", Louise says as she hands me the plate which had the slices of omelette on it. "Are you hungry"? she asks. I look at her, and for a moment we just stare into each other's eyes until the kettle on the stove goes off, making the both of us jump. "Oh! I almost forgot", she says as she gets up from her chair and then pours the tea from the kettle into a cup. "I made you some tea as well...you were pretty restless last night after...we went to sleep...", she says with a blush. "I didn't know whether you managed to get any sleep last night, and thought that i would make you some tea if you ended up waking up with a headache in the morning", she says as she sets the cup on the table in front of me.

"Let me guess...Travis showed you how, right"? I ask bitterly. "Yup, he was awake already and was making so much noise in the kitchen so I decided to see what that was all about. When he told me that he was making breakfast, I decided helped him", she says as she straightens up a pitcher of orange juice. She turns back to me with a smile, and then her face immediately turns to one of confusion as she notices my expression and mood. "Saito...what's wrong"? she asks me. "Nothing", I say in a hard voice, and then pick up the fork. "I'm starving, let's eat", I say. Louise keeps looking at me, and then uses the spatula to place two slices of omelette onto my plate. I viciously jab one of the pieces actually making Louise jump, and then eat it after letting out a sigh.

"Um...how is it"? she asks with a small smile and a blush. "Good", I say. They _were_ good...but I was just pissed off that Travis had been the one to show her how to make these...and she was going on and on saying his name, not even remembering her promise to me. "I'm not convinced", she says as she crosses her arms. "They really are good, Louise", I say. "You're not saying it like you meant it...", she says in a small voice. "They're awesome Louise", I say with a smile, and she smiles back. "Better"? I ask her. She was smiling, but then her smile vanishes-it's like she knew that something was up. "How about the tea"? she asks with a furrowed brow. I pick up the cup, and take a sip. This was also good, but again-it had been Travis who had shown her.

"Well"? she asks, her eyes shining. "It tastes great Louise, you're a wonderful cook", I say, making her blush even more. I begin to eat the rest of the omelette, and an uneasy silence settles over the kitchen. Louise looks at me through her lashes as I eat until she finally sets down her fork on her plate and says, "Saito what's wrong", and I stop with the fork half-way towards my mouth. "What do you mean"? I ask her. "Don't play dumb Saito, something's been bothering you...I can tell...", she says. "It's nothing", I say and lift the fork to take a bite, but she puts her hand on mine, and stops me. "Tell me...the truth", she says as her eyes flash dangerously. I look at her for a second before setting my fork down and saying, "I'm just wondering...how my soon-to-be wife can talk about another guy so casually, right in front of me", I say.

"What are you talking about"? she asks in confusion. I give her a slight glare and raise my eyebrow, and then her eyes widen in shock. "Oh my...gosh...I...Saito i'm so sorry", she says as her eyes well up with tears. "Well...you finally realize it"? I ask her. Her eyes were brimming with liquid, and some of her tears made their way down her cheeks. "I keep saying his name without thinking and...oh i'm so...I'm so sorry", she says as she begins to cry. "I broke my promise", she whimpers. I let out a sigh, get up from my seat, walk over to her and pull her up from her chair. I wrap my arms around her as she sobs into my chest, and rub her back reassuringly. Her tears had been, and always were my weakness...I seemed to forget everything else whenever I saw her cry.

"It's okay, love", I say, but she pushes herself away from me and says, "No it's not okay", as she wipes at her eyes. "We're going to get _married_, and I...", she turns away from me and buries her face into her hands. "Louise please, don't cry-", I say as I reach out to her. She turns around and takes hold of my hands as she says. "S-Saito...you...you have to punish me...", she says. "WH-_HUH"?!_ I say. "I'm going to become your _wife_-and...I broke my promise to you...", she says as more tears make their way down her cheeks. "Please...punish me in any way you see fit", she says as she wipes at her face.

"L-Louise-", "Please", she says as she holds my hands tighter. I stare at her with my mouth open in shock. _Was she serious?!_ Was she actually giving me permission to-to- "Saito", Louise puts a hand on my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Anyway I see fit', huh... I think to myself. "Okay then...", I say as she drops her hand from my cheek, and lets go of my hand that she was holding. I lean down and kiss her without warning, and feel her jolt a bit in surprise-as if she was expecting something else. After her shock had subsided though, she kisses me back and I stoop down and pick her up in my arms. "Partner-what are you-", Derf begins but I cut him off as I slide him off of my shoulder and lean him against the wall as I walk back to the room.

I kick the door shut, and then walk towards the bed and lay Louise down. She looks at me as I pick up her cape that lay neatly folded on the side-table drawer, and open it up. She looks at me in confusion as I show her the cape. "Saito"? she asks. "This is your punishment", I say. She looks even more confused at that. "You're...going to rip my cape in half"? she asks, and I laugh. She frowns and says, "What _are_ you doing"? "Carrying out your punishment", I say. She looks confused again, but then lets out a surprised yelp as I grab her hands and tie them together with her cape.

"Wh-What-", "You said that I could punish you in any way that I see fit, right"? I ask her. She flushes and then looks away as I finish tying up her hands, and then lift them up over her head on the bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had her face turned away in embarrassment. "Louise", I say as I kiss her cheek. "We don't have to do this", I say. She turns back towards me and says, "No...I...I...we have to do this...", she says as she flushes a bright red. I sigh and say, "Love...just let me know if you want to me to stop", and she looks up at me in surprise. "But-", "I don't want to do this Louise", I tell her. "I can't degrade you like this", "But...I'm giving you permission", she says.

I smile at her and lean in, and place my lips softly against hers. "I know love...but...just because you've given me permission, doesn't mean that I want to do it", I say as I pull her hands back down. I begin to untie her hands when she says, "Are you saying that you can't handle me"? and I stop. I look up at her to see that she was smirking and she continues to smirk as she says, "The mighty Gandalfr can't even handle his own master", and tsks tsks in disapproval. "I think I can handle you just fine", I say. "Really now? Why don't you show me"? she asks seductively. "Oh...I think I will", I say with an evil sort of smile. I quickly tie her hands together, and pounce on her causing her to fall backwards onto the bed.

I kiss her heavily and she responds back. I tangle my fingers in her hair as we kiss and she breaks it and says, "Is that all you got"? I let out a playful growl and firmly but gently squeeze her breasts, and she lets out a gasp. "S-Saito"! she yelps as I lower my mouth towards her chest, and nip, and bite her nipples through the shirt, and she groans as I massage her breasts. She lets out a loud moan as I gently pull on her nipples, and chew and fondle them with my teeth and tongue. I run my hands over her body, and continue to fondle and caress every part of her. I left my hands on her breasts and look up at her face, only to see her eyes squeezed shut, and her face turned away. To my surprise and shock, she had tears leaking out of her eyes and I instantly felt guilty-I had gone much too fast.

"Oh Louise I...I'm so sorry", I say as I pull her into my arms, and wipe at her eyes. "Idiot! Why did you stop"?! she yells as she pushes me away from her. I look at her in shock as I say, "I was afraid that I had hurt you"! "Well you didn't! I'm not crying because i'm in pain, i'm crying because-"! she breaks off with a blush as she looks away. "I'm crying because...", she says again in a soft voice. "Because"? I ask inquiringly. "It...felt...good", she mumbles. "You sure have a strange way of showing it", I mutter, and she frowns at me. "And didn't I tell you that if you ever felt good during our love making to just open your mouth, and say so"? I ask. "Whatever", she mutters as she flushes. I let out a sigh and run my hand through my hair and say, "Okay, I think you've been punished enough", I say as I begin to get off the bed, but she clutches at my sweater.

"Don't go...", she whimpers. "L-Let's continue...", "Louise look, It's not your fault that you've been saying his name okay? It's because he's around the two of us so often, that it's happening", I say as I get up off the bed and walk towards the door. "I'm going to go eat, you can join me if you want", I say as I reach out to open the door. "So...I guess I _was_ right...", Louise says, making me turn around. "About what"? I ask her. She has a smirk on her face again and says, "You really _can't_ handle me", "Louise-", I say exasperatedly. "If you aren't able to handle me now, how will you able to handle me when we _are_ married"? she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "Let me answer that for you", Louise says as I continue to remain silent. "You _won't_ be able to", she says.

She continues to smirk at me, and I smile and shake my head. "I think you're wrong, love", I say as I walk back towards the bed, and pull off my blue and white sweater. "Show me then", she says. I get on top of her on the bed and capture her lips. We press ourselves against each other, and my hands find themselves on her chest again where I stimulate and fondle her. She moans softly, and presses herself closer against me. I leave one hand on her chest and then run my other hand all over her tiny curvaceous body, and then place it between her legs. She jumps just a little, but doesn't break the kiss. I pull and play with her breasts and nipples, and slowly begin to rub her between her legs.

She lets out a gasp as she breaks the kiss, and my lips move to her neck. She arches her back as I dig my fingers in further into the fabric, and increase my hand movements on her chest. "AH! S-SAITO! SAITOOOO"! she moans as I push my fingers in further. I smirk at her as I run my tongue along her lips, and she quickly opens her mouth. I slip my tongue inside, and explore every inch and corner of her mouth. Louise begins to play with my tongue, but I don't respond back-instead I continue to run my tongue all along the inside of her mouth, and lick her pearly whites. She lets out a whine through all the little cries she is making, and I finally decide that I had denied her tongue long enough. I play with her tongue, and she happily responds back-breathing heavily.

I could feel her getting wet through her panties and I slowly take my tongue out of her mouth and, move my hand from her breasts to caress her cheek. "See love? I guess I _can_ handle you after all", I say with a smirk. She looks at me with a flushed face, and then turns away with a frown. I let out a chuckle and then grab her lips again, as I gently lower myself on top of her on the bed. She eagerly responds back, and I continue to stroke her between her legs. She lets out a loud moan through the kiss as I dig my fingers even further so that the fabric of her panty is pushed into her, and I smile to myself with a sort of twisted satisfaction. _You were wrong babe, I can handle you just fine,_ I think to myself.

We break the kiss to take in some much needed air and I move one hand back to her chest, while I leave my other hand between her legs. She twitches as I slowly begin my ministrations on her chest, and lets out a small gasp as I slip my hand inside through her panty where I continue to fondle her. I begin fingering her clit, and she groans through the kiss. I break the kiss, and then place soft kisses and licks all around her neck, and nip at her breasts. She moans and whimpers and I smirk at her as I say, "Had enough yet"? and she frowns at me. "What do _you_ think"? she asks. I chuckle as I lean down and nibble her earlobe. "You've become horny love", I say. She brings her face back to mine, and we kiss each other passionately.

I feel Louise drip herself a little onto my hand through her panty and feel myself get hard, but decided not to push into her yet...I wanted to tease her just a little bit more. I continue to finger and fondle her clit and her private areas by pinching and fondling them with my fingers, and then finally pull down her panties and toss them away. She breaks the kiss breathing heavily as I touch her all around between her legs, and she lets out a soft whimper. "S-Saito...Saito...Saito"! she moans as I gently press the pads of my finger tips all along her thighs. I grab her lips again as I run my fingers all along her legs, and feel her shudder. "Saito...you big meanie...", she says in a small voice as she breaks the kiss.

I smile at her and then lower myself down between her legs, and gently blow on her exposed clit. She jumps and arches her back, but I slowly push her back down. "Saito-Saito-", she whimpers as I continue to blow on her between her legs. I flick my tongue out and lick her clitoris, and she jumps again. "Please...stop it...hurry", she whines. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that", I say with a smirk. "Saito-"! she squeezes her eyes shut as I begin licking her clit again, and she moans. "Saito...stop teasing me", she whimpers. "Sorry Love, I'm not quite done yet-you need to be properly punished", I say as I slide my hands underneath her shirt, and notice that she wasn't wearing her bra. "Why aren't you wearing your bra"? I ask her. "I thought you liked it when-ah-I d-don't wear it", she says as I place a kiss on her clit.

"Saito...stop teasing me please...hurry-hurry and-"! she breaks off as I gently fondle her clit with my teeth, causing her to let out a whimper. I chuckle as I grope her breasts again, and then slowly remove my hands. "Saito-hurry please! Hurry and-"! I break her off with a kiss, and then lower myself back, between her legs. "You smell lovely down here love...just like a big basket of fresh strawberries", I say as I smile fondly at her. She flushes a bright red and then yelps, "P-PERVERT! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! NOW HURRY I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO LOOSE MY MIND"! and I laugh. "Hurry with what Louise? The laundry? Alrighty then", I say as I slowly get off the bed. All of a sudden Louise reaches around me with her leg, and pushes me back down onto the bed. "SAITO! HURRY UP AND PUT IT INSIDE"! she yells.

"You need to be a bit quieter love"! I say with a chuckle. "P-Please hurry", she whimpers. I chuckle and then quickly remove my boxer shorts, causing my erection to spring free. I slowly rub it against her clit, and she moans and writhes underneath me."Saito-Saito-Saito-!" she whines. I lay down on top of her and finger her to get her opened up, but my finger slid in perfectly fine so I'm guessing that she was okay for me to push inside. "I'm going to put it in, love", I tell her and she nods, and squeezes her eyes shut. I push the head of my dick in, and then slowly slide it all the way in. "Let me know when you want me to-", **"MOVE, NOW"!** Louise yells, surprising me. "Wow Louise", I say as I begin to thrust.

"S-Shut up"! she growls, "It's not my fault that you can reduce me to this state, now is it"?! she yells. "So it's my fault"? I ask coyly as I thrust in and out of her. "O-Of-c-course y-y-you-ah!-i-idiot-ahh"! she whimpers. I smile to myself and shake my head, as I continue to thrust. I lean down and slide my tongue into her mouth and she slips hers, into mine. We play with each other's tongue's for a while causing saliva to drool out of our mouths, and run down our chins. While we kissed, I began fondling her breasts again, and she lets out soft cries through all of the moans and whimpers that she is making. I open my mouth up further causing the kiss to deepen, and we press ourselves closer against each other.

I speed up my movements on her breasts as I pump into Louise, and she breaks the kiss and moans out my name. Instead of going back to her lips, I lean down and gently nip and bite her already erect and solid nipples through the shirt and she arches her back, pushing me deeper into her. I feel myself get harder inside Louise, and pick up the pace a bit-I was about to come any minute now. "Saito! Saito! Saito! I feel so good! I feel so so so good"! Louise moans as I stimulate her breasts. All of a sudden I feel her clench tightly around me, and I let out a groan. "Saito, Saito I'm going to come"! she yelps. "Come for me love", I say through gritted teeth. "Let's...come together"! I yell, and we both scream out each other's names as we spill ourselves out.

Louise wraps her legs tightly around me as I empty myself inside her, and then lowers them after a moment allowing me to take myself out. Breathing heavily, I lie down on top of her and pull and play with her nipples, making her moan and writhe against me. "Saito that's not fair-I want to touch you too", she says as she looks at me. "I think I've been punished enough", she says as she lowers her arms from above her head, and looks at me pleadingly. "Are you sure love? Because I think otherwise", I say as I get off of her, and kiss her forehead. "B-But...you've given me so much pleasure, and love and...I want to return the favor", she says as she flushes. I chuckle softly before saying, "Alright love, whatever you want", and untie her hands.

As soon as I had undone the ties, Louise pushes me making me fall backwards onto the bed and straddles me. "I should have seen that coming", I say as I laugh. "Saito", Louise says as she gently takes my dick in her hand, making me let out a soft moan. "You've always said that...you love it when I give you blow jobs", she says as she lifts a finger, and begins fingering the small slit on the head of my dick making me let out a groan. "Of course...because you give the best blow jobs in the world, love", I say breathlessly. "How about...I give you one right now"? she asks with a small smirk. "Whenever you're ready, love", I say as I caress her cheek. Louise smiles down at me, and then slips her tongue into my mouth. I kiss her back, but she breaks the kiss too quickly and raises herself up, causing a trail of saliva to hang between our mouths, and then fall onto my chest.

"Are you ready"? she asks, and I close my eyes and nod. I didn't see Louise lower herself between my legs but I felt myself slide into her mouth, and I let out moan as I feel her tongue roll around my dick. Louise still wasn't able to fit the whole thing inside her mouth, but she was able to get it deep enough to provide me with the right amount of pleasure. I let out a groan as she begins tonguing the slit, and then gently squeezes my shaft with her hands, causing me to twitch. Louise takes it out of her mouth, and places soft kisses and licks all around it, making me clap a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from shouting out. I was still amazed that Louise was able to have this sort of effect on me...but then again she never fails to amaze me. She continues to lick and kiss it, and then places it back in her mouth and plays with it using her tongue. She tongues the slit again, causing me to make my hand tighter over my mouth, to stifle the loud moan that I was just about to let out.

She brings her hands to my testicles, and then gently begins pulling, pinching, fondling and fingering them, and this time I let out a loud groan. She takes my dick out of her mouth and runs her hands up, down, and around it, and then begins running her thumb over the slit. "Louise-Louise-lower...please...lower-", I say as I breathe heavily, as a result of the sensations that are being sent throughout my body. "Lower? You mean here"? she asks as she lowers herself and then gently nips at my testicles, with her teeth. I arch my back on the bed and let out a groan, making her chuckle. "Or...here..."? she says as she slowly inserts a finger into my hole, making me jump. "Louise"! I say breathlessly.

"You're so tight", Louise says as she begins to finger me. "Haaa...haaa...oh good lord", I groan as she begins to tug, pull and bite my testicles, all the while continuing to finger, and stimulate me. I was growing harder, and harder by the minute-oh man, I was going to spill myself all over the place any minute now! Louise inserts another finger stretching open my hole further, making me arch my back again and moan out in pleasure. "How does this feel"? she asks with a sly smile. "God Louise...you're such a turn on", I say and she smirks as she says, "I know". "It feels...great...", I say, and it was true. I was in absolute heaven right now.

She inserts another finger, and then places my dick back in her mouth again. She holds my dick with one hand, and continues to finger me with the other, and the more she went at it, the harder I got-until I couldn't hold myself back anymore. The pressure built up inside me, and Louise gives one slow final lick to the slit and pushed her fingers all the way in, and that's when I lost it. I spilled myself into her mouth and her hand, and went still as I emptied myself. After I had poured myself out, I look up at Louise to see that she was already swallowing my cum, and was licking my juices off of her fingers. To be honest I didn't really like it when she drank it, I mean come on-it was dirty! I had stopped Louise once or twice during our endless nights of love-making, but she wasn't easy to persuade.

"How was that? Couldn't take the heat"? Louise asks me. I was breathing heavily and couldn't reply back, all I could muster was a "Nope", through all of my ragged breaths. Louise lays herself down on top of me as she says, "You tasted sweeter than usual", and spoons me as I try to catch my breath. We lay still like that for a few minutes and I wrap my arms around her, as Louise traces my chest with her fingers. "Love", I say, finally breaking the silence. "Hm"? she says as she looks at me. "Want to continue with your punishment"? I ask with an eyebrow raised. She flushes, looks away, but then looks back at me and nods with small smile. I kiss her forehead, before laying her back down on the bed again.

I lean down to kiss her, but she puts a hand on my mouth and says, "Did...you hear that"? "What"? I ask. "It...sounded as if somebody is...knocking", she says as she looks at the door. I look at the door too and strain my ears, but heard nothing. "Nice try love, but you're not getting away from me that easily", I say as I lean down and kiss her, but she pushes me away. "Saito, I'm serious, listen"! she hisses, and I let out a sigh, and listen hard...and that's when I heard it-a distant knocking sound. Louise and I exchange looks, and I quickly get off the bed. I pull on my clothes, and then look at Louise. She pulls the blanket around herself and I open the door, only to see that it was empty. Then I heard the knocking again-this time from down the hall...it was coming from the front door. "I think Travis is back", I say as Louise gets off the bed and pulls on her underwear and magic academy skirt.

"What? No that's impossible...he told me he won't be back until late at night", she says as she walks up to me. "Then...who could it be"? I ask her as I slowly make my way down the hall. Louise wraps herself around my arm, and we walk slowly down the hall towards the front door. The knocking continues as we reach the front door, and I reach out to open it but Louise grabs my arm. "Wait! What if it's one of the academy guards, or knights? What if it's my _parents"?!_ she hisses. "Hold on, let me check", I say as I look through the peephole on the door, only to see Cattelya. I let out a sigh of relief as I turn to Louise and say, "Relax, it's only Cattelya", "Only"? she asks with a slight edge to her voice. I look through the peephole again, and my eyes widen a bit when I see that Eleanor is with her! "Um...no...not really", I say. "Who else is there"? she whispers. "Eleanor", I whisper back.

_"Eleanor"?! _Louise hisses worriedly. I look through the peephole again as I say, "Yeah", and see Cattelya smile at me. I let out a sigh and then reach out to unlock the door, but Louise pulls my hand away. "No, don't"! she hisses. "Louise, we have no choice", I whisper back. There was another knock on the door and Cattelya says, "Louise? Saito? I know you two are in there, open the door please", and we look hopelessly at each other. Louise clutches worriedly onto my hand as I open the door, and smile as Cattelya and Eleanor come in. "Oh it's so good to see you two", Cattelya says as she hugs Louise and I. "It's good to see you, too", I say as I look at Louise. She wasn't making eye-contact and was staring at the floor, as Eleanor glared coldly at her. "How have you two been doing"? Cattelya asks. "Cattelya-we didn't come here for pleasantries", Eleanor says in a hard voice.

Cattelya lets out a little sigh and says, "I know, Eleanor", and then turns to me. "I'm sorry Saito, but Eleanor and I would like to talk to Louise", she says as she smiles at me. "Alone", Eleanor says as she glares at Louise's hand that was intertwined with mine. "Um...Sure", I say and begin to let go of Louise's hand, but she holds on, and looks at me worriedly. I give her a reassuring smile and then slowly wrench my hand away from her death grip, and then walk into the kitchen. Once I was there, I stayed in hearing-range just so that I could step in and defend Louise, if things started to get out of hand.

**Louise**

I watch as Saito disappears into the kitchen and then turn to face Eleanor and Cattelya, tying my fingers into knots. "How are you my little sister"? Cattelya asks with a smile as she shuts the door. "Has Saito been keeping you happy"? she asks, and I nod and smile with a blush. "Um...how did you two find this place"? I ask. Cattelya was about to reply, but Eleanor cut her off. "I think the better question here is...Louise..._what were you thinking"?! _I don't reply, and look away from her fiery stare. "Eleanor-", Cattelya puts a hand on Eleanor's shoulder, but she shoves her hand off. "I'll tell you what you were thinking, you weren't thinking at all, that's what you were thinking"! Eleanor says. "Eleanor-", Cattelya begins again, but she doesn't listen.

"Did you honestly think that you and Saito will be able to get away with doing something as...as..._disgusting_ as this"?! Eleanor growls as she comes right up to my face. I frown and open my mouth to reply, but Cattelya speaks up. "Eleanor! I told you, they did it for _love_"! "Whatever they did it for, it's wrong! I told you that didn't I"?! Eleanor shoots back. Cattelya sighs and rubs her temples, as Eleanor begins ranting and raving again. "Aaron was all set and ready to get married to _you_ zero, and did you know how heartbroken he was when he found out that you ran away?! And that to with-with-your _familiar_"?! "Aaron can go rot in a huge pile of shit for all I care-he and I never played together when we were children, and don't you-"! I raise a finger and point it at her, but she smacks my hand away and pulls on my cheek.

I twitch in pain and Cattelya tries to stop her, but Eleanor doesn't let go. "You have tarnished our reputation zero! Did you _know_ how humiliated mother and father were when the De Beaumont's found out that you ran away with a commoner"?! "SAITO ISN'T A COMMONER"! I yell shocking Eleanor for a bit, but she passes it off. Cattelya speaks up and says, "Eleanor i'm pretty sure Louise was aware of the circumstances when-", "If she was aware of the outcome of what would have happened when she does this, she wouldn't have done it in the first place! She wouldn't have run away with a filthy pelbian"! _**"SHUT UP"!**_ I growl and wrench Eleanor's hand off of my cheek. "Saito may be a commoner in your eyes Eleanor, but to me he's someone very special and important! And I can't have you bad-mouthing him"! I yell.

Eleanor and Cattelya both stand in silence as they stare at me, and I slowly raise my hand to rub my sore cheek. "See that"? Eleanor says finally, to Cattelya. "She's become blind in her love for that stupid commoner familiar! Mother and Father will never accept this Louise, you mark my words"! Eleanor growls. "Well they have no choice _but_ to accept it, because Saito and I aren't master and familiar anymore"! "What are you talking about"?! Eleanor yells. I take a deep breath and then look at Saito at the corner of my eyes, who was standing near the door frame of the kitchen, taking in everything that was happening with a worried look on his face. "Saito and I...have consummated our relationship...he's my boyfriend, and...my future husband", I say as I don't make eye-contact. Eleanor and Cattelya were both silent, and I slowly look back at them. "I can't believe this", Eleanor says as she puts a hand on her head, and walks a few feet away from Cattelya and I. "Louise-wh-when did this happen"?! Cattelya asks in shock.

"On...Saito's birthday...", I say in a small voice, "I...planned a small party for him...and...became his birthday present...we ended up consummating our love and-", "So...So you're not a-", Cattelya begins, but I break her off and shake my head 'no'. "No...I'm not...not anymore...", I whisper as the memory of what Saito and I did for his birthday, flashes through my mind. Cattelya's eyes widen, and she looks away as she takes in what I had just said. There was silence again but then all of a sudden Eleanor yells, "LOUISE, YOU _**IDIOT"!**_ as she pushes Cattelya out of the way, and slaps me hard across the face. Tears sprang into my eyes as pain engulfs my face, and I see Saito about to run towards me, but I stop him by giving a small shake of my head. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! _HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS"?!_ Eleanor yells as she grabs me by my shoulders, and begins shaking me back and forth. "ELEANOR, STOP!" Cattelya yells.

"YOU'RE ONLY 17! _LOUISE YOU'RE ONLY 17!_ AARON WOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL YOU WERE AT LEAST A BIT OLDER, TO TAKE AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY"! "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE SAITO"! I yell back through my tears, as Eleanor keeps shaking me. "Eleanor stop it, PLEASE"! Cattelya pleads as she tries to pry her arms off of me, but Eleanor doesn't let go. "MOTHER AND FATHER WILL _KILL_ YOU LOUISE! IF THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THIS, THEY'LL KILL SAITO FIRST, AND THEN YOU"! she growls. "At least Saito and I would be together"! I yell back. Eleanor gives me another tight slap, and more pain shoots through me. Saito looks deeply troubled and is about to make his way over, but I stop him again. "Eleanor please, calm down", Cattelya says. "DON'T YOU CARE LOUISE?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE VALLIERE FAMILY NAME?! _YOU HAVE DISGRACED IT!_ YOU HAVE DISGRACED IT, AND MOTHER AND FATHER"! **_"I DON'T CARE"!_** I yell back.

Eleanor finally lets go of me breathing heavily, and Cattelya pulls me into her arms and I sob. "What was the need for all of that"?! Cattelya yells at Eleanor. "You could have let her explain"! _"Explain?!_ Explain that she gave away her purity to someone like that-that-_piece of trash of a familiar"?!_ _"Shut up"!_ I yell again through my tears. Eleanor lets out a sigh, and runs a hand through her hair. "This is what I tried to explain to mother on the night of Louise's engagement-Louise loves Saito...they both love each other, that's why they ran away-so that they could be together...and one can do anything for love. Louise has no right to be treated like this...especially by her own sister"! Eleanor says. Cattelya closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as she says, "What she did was wrong...and you know it, Cattelya", "I admit...that what I did was wrong...but what choice did I have? Mother and Father would never accept our love...and if I became pregnant-who knows what would have happened", I say as I lift my face off of Cattelya's chest, and walk a few feet away from her.

"Oh no...no way-Louise Valliere if you even _think_ about giving birth to his children, I swear I will go straight to Mother and Father right now, and tell them everything"! Eleanor growls. I gasp and Cattelya says, "Eleanor, be reasonable please-", "Mother and Father deserve to know, after the disgusting thing that she has done-it's the right thing to do", Eleanor says as she is about to open the door. "ELEANOR WAIT! _PLEASE NO!_ IF THEY FIND OUT, THEY'LL KILL SAITO! ELEANOR _PLEASE"! _I yell as I grab her hand, and pull her back. "Shut up Louise! Just shut up! You are no longer my sister"! she yells and raises her hand to slap me again. "Eleanor"! Cattelya tries to stop her, and I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut-bracing myself for the impact, but it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see Saito holding tightly onto Eleanor's hand, as he gives her the look of death. "That's far...enough...", he says in a dangerously low voice. Eleanor wrenches her hand out of his grasp, as I rush into his arms, and bury my face into his chest.

"I won't forgive _anyone_ that hurts Louise...and that goes for you too...you better watch out-If you hurt Louise like this again...I may just forget that you're her sister", he growls as he wraps his arms protectively around me. Eleanor glares silently back at Saito, and then looks at Cattelya. "I need some air", she says after a moment of silence, and then wrenches the door open, and walks out into the hall. "Eleanor, wait! Don't go to mother and father-", "It's okay Louise...she's just walking around the halls...", Cattelya says as she looks quickly out into the hallway. "Listen you two, I know I won't be able to pacify her after what she has just heard, but I will do my best to make sure that she doesn't go to mother and father", she says. "Thank you...", I say tearfully as I lift my face off of Saito's chest. "Look...I know Eleanor went a bit...over the edge but Louise, she's right. If anyone catches you two, whether it is the Valliere guards, and knights, or our parents themselves...Saito will inevitably be put to death", Cattelya says, and I clutch tighter onto him.

"That's why I think you two should get married as soon as possible, and go some place far far away from here", Cattelya says as she takes my hand. I step out of Saito's grasp as she says, "It's the only way to keep this unborn child...safe", she says as she places a hand on my tummy. Saito and I were both blushing, but still couldn't help smiling. "When were you two planning on getting married"? Cattelya asks with a smile to Saito. "Well...to be honest...even though we act like a husband and wife, it...never really crossed our minds-", Saito says, but is cut off by Cattelya. "We'll hold the wedding ceremony tonight itself. I will get the rings ready and-", "Wait-tonight"? I ask with a blush. "Louise, the sooner you and Saito leave the better", Cattelya says as she drops my hand. "And I think I know the perfect place, that you two can go to", she says as she leans in and whispers into my ear.

My eyes widen in shock as she whispers, '_Saito's world',_ in a soft voice, only I could hear. I blush as Cattelya leans away and smiles at me, and I look at Saito to see him looking inquiringly at me. "So i'll get the preparations started, and while I'm at it, I'll talk to Eleanor and try to calm her down. Louise i'll be here in the evening to get you ready-and maybe Montmorency, Kirche, and Seista would like to help out too", she says, and I nod. "I'll go talk to them as well", she says and then pulls Saito and I into a hug. "Take care of yourselves, lovebirds", she says with a smile, and then leaves. I shut the door and then turn to Saito, still blushing. _Why had Eleanor suggested his world?_ "Louise...are you okay? Your cheeks are so red", he says as he pulls me into his arms, and caresses my cheeks. "Oh...um...yeah", I say as I put a hand on my cheek, to feel myself heating up. "Love? What did Cattelya say to you"? he asks, and I jump a bit. "Um...", I say, not wanting to give it away. "Yes"? he asks.

I smile at him and place a kiss on his lips before saying, "It's a surprise", and then playfully run away from him, into the kitchen. "Let's have breakfast"! I call from the kitchen, and he walks in with a smile on his face.

**Apartment-In the hallway**

Cattelya races after her sister who was walking solemnly down the hall. "Eleanor"! she calls, and her sister stops and turns around. "What"? she asks in a snobbish voice. "Look...I know that what Louise did was wrong...and Louise herself admitted that she knew that she had done the wrong thing...but this doesn't mean that we should snatch away her happiness", Cattelya says as she puts a comforting arm, around her sister's shoulder.

"But what about mother and father?! Do you _know_ what they're going through right now?! All of Halkeginia think that we're a joke"! Eleanor yells, but Cattelya raises her hand and tells her to quiet down. "I know...and it kills me to not tell them about what Louise has done but...I have no choice...I want my sister to be happy-no matter what that means for us", Cattelya says. Eleanor had silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and Cattelya pulls her sister into a hug.

"Why did she do it? Why didn't she just get married to Aaron? I want her to be happy too, I only want what's best for her...", Eleanor sobs. "I know...I do too...but...if we want her to be happy, we need to sit back and accept what makes _her_ happy-and that is being with Saito", Eleanor pushes her sister away and growls, "That commoner?! That pervert will never be able to make Louise happy", "You and I both don't know that...but...their love is very strong Eleanor", Cattelya says.

"You saw how Saito comforted Louise back there, didn't you? It shows that he cares...it shows that he's devoted himself to her...", Cattelya says. Eleanor was silent as she wipes at her face, and then finally lets out a sigh. "You're right...I...do see the love that they have for each other...even if...they don't show it publicly", Eleanor says as she looks at her sister. "That's true...and we need to help them keep their happiness, and their love for one another...that's why...I have decided to hold Louise's wedding with Saito...tonight", Cattelya says. "Tonight"?! Eleanor asks in shock. "Yes, and I need your help", Cattelya says.

Eleanor looks unconvinced and she was on the verge of starting an argument again, but she found herself nodding and saying, "Okay", with a smile. "Even though I don't accept it...it's for the sake of my little sister's happiness", Eleanor says, and Cattelya smiles. They both walk down the hall towards the exit of the apartment, and begin to walk back towards the academy. "You know Cattelya", Eleanor says as they walk. "Hm"? Cattelya asks. "I'd like to find my own Saito some day", Eleanor says as she reminisces how Saito had stopped her from slapping Louise, and how he had held her close when she was in discomfort.

Cattelya laughs softly as she says, "You know something sis...so do I". Eleanor and Cattelya reach the academy, and then run up the academy steps. "I'll go and find Monty, Seista and Kirche and tell them about the tonight, and you go and see if you can find Julio, and Guiche. Travis is at the cafe right now, we'll get him later", Cattelya says. "Got it", Eleanor says, and the two sisters split up and go separate ways in the academy, to find them.

**Apartment**

**Saito**

Louise and I had breakfast and having nothing else to do, we made love again. I had wanted to go out and get a little wedding gift for Louise but...I couldn't risk going into the village, and getting caught. After we had spent some time together, we explored Travis's apartment a bit but Louise didn't want to do much snooping around, without Travis's permission, so we just looked at the knick knacks that he had around his apartment. Louise was looking at a little figurine of a glass bird, and I opened up a drawer, to see a little book. I look at Louise, and then look back at the book as I pick it up. Slowly I opened it up, and went through the book. I felt bad for doing this, but...curiosity got the better of me. My eyes widen in shock when I notice that Louise's name was written on almost every page! I flipped through the pages, but saw the same thing over and over.

Some of the pages had Louise and Travis, or TravisXLouise or Mr and Mrs. Skylar Johnson written **(A/N: Travis's full name is Travis Skylar Johnson) **and some pages had Louise's name with hearts around it. The more I went through the book the more it dawned on me, that Travis still had feelings for Louise. I frown as I continue to go through the book-I mean who was this guy kidding? Louise was mine, and would always be mine. Surprisingly the rest of the pages were empty, until I came upon the last page where something else, other than Louise's name was written. I read it silently to myself, _'Although I wanted nothing more then for Louise to end up with me, I guess I don't stand a chance when it comes to Saito. I'm glad though that we were able to remain friends...but...I wish we were more then that...',_ and I close up the book, having seen and read enough.

I put the book back in the drawer, and close it up. I don't know why but for some reason...I felt angry...probably because of the fact that Travis still harbored feelings for Louise, or maybe it was for some other reason but I didn't want to dwell on these thoughts, and turn when I hear Louise call me. "Look Saito, isn't this so pretty"? she says as she holds a glass figurine of a lotus flower in her hands. "It is but...I've seen better", I say as I smile at her, making her blush. "Come look at these with me", she says with a small smile, and sets the lotus flower back in the cabinet, that held little glass figurines. I smile back and then walk over to her-happy to look at something in Travis's life, that didn't involve Louise.

Eventually the time flew by and before we knew it, it was evening and Cattelya and Eleanor were back along with Julio, Guiche, Monty, Seista, Kirche, and Travis. (I'm guessing he had left work early). "Darling! How are you"?! Kirche cries as she flings herself at me. I smile and hug her back but then break it quickly, remembering the promise that I had made to Louise. "Hey Saito, what's up? How have you been doing"? Guiche asks, and I say, "Good. It's great to see you all again", "Same here", Seista says with a smile. "So...how many more times have you and Louise gone at it"? Monty asks with a smirk, making Louise go red, and causing Travis, Guiche and Julio to laugh. "More than you think", I say winking at Louise. "Sh-Shut up, pervert"! Louise yells with a bright red face. "Oh dear", Cattelya says as she giggles.

"Louise come on hon, we have to get you ready"! Cattelya says. "Right! I've got everything that we need"! Kirche says holding up a bag. "Ah! Me too"! Seista says. "You guys can use my room-unless...", Travis trails off as he looks at me. "On second thought-", he says noticing my slight blush. "The bathroom is big enough, you guys can get Louise ready in there", "Actually, we have our own place in mind-so we're going to go there", Eleanor says. "Come on Louise, we need to hurry", Cattelya says. Kirche, Seista, and Monty wave good-bye as they follow Eleanor out the door. "I'll be waiting at the altar love", I whisper in Louise's ear, making her shiver. She turns to me with a blush, and we kiss passionately and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Aw come on, really"? Guiche says. "Now now, you'll have plenty of time for that, later", Cattelya says as she pries Louise gently away from me.

Louise waves as she walks out of the room with Eleanor, and then Cattelya turns to me. "We booked a little church for the wedding to take place-it's right by the academy", she says, and I go stiff when I hear that. "Don't worry, we'll put protective enchantments up around it so that no one will be able to enter, or see it", Cattelya says with a little wink. "Oh...good", I say as I breathe a small sigh of relief. "Let's start setting up", Travis says to Guiche and Julio, who nod. They get busy with the preparations and Cattelya says, "Oh one more thing Saito", as she digs around in her bag and pulls out a beige colored box. She opens it to reveal a gold bracelet with emerald green, and diamond studs. "Give this to Louise after the wedding, we knew that you wouldn't be able to go out into the village to buy something for her as a little wedding gift considering the circumstances...", Cattelya trails off as she hands me the box. "So we bought this for you, to give to her instead", she says with a smile.

"Thank you, Cattelya", I say as I smile back. "Anything for you-you're my sister's lover after all", she says, making me go slightly red. Cattelya smiles and takes my hands in her own as she says, "Please...take care of her", and I smile again as I say, "I will...Louise is the most important person in the entire universe, for me", and Cattelya smiles.

She drops her hands, and is about to leave when she turns around with a rather confused smile and says,"What's a universe"? and I laugh.

**Beauty Parlour**

**Louise**

The place that they had chosen for me, turned out to be a little beauty parlour located in the village. I barely had time to dwell on my own thoughts, every few minutes I was made to stand, turn one way, then the other, as Eleanor and Cattelya got the exact measurements for the wedding dress. After that was done, Cattelya had rushed to the seamstress, to have the dress made. I thought that I would at least get some time to relax after that, but I was wrong. Eleanor, and Kirche fussed over makeup, and Seista, and the beauticians in the parlor, fixed my hair.

They made it so that it fell in curls down my back, and put white sparkles in it. I let out a sigh as Kirche and Eleanor begin with the makeup, and I find myself wondering what Saito was going through right now...whether he was missing me as much as I was missing him...

**Apartment**

**Saito**

There really wasn't much preparation going on...instead Guiche was too busy asking about my sex life with Louise, frustrating Julio and Travis because it was putting us behind schedule. They finally made Guiche prepare my suit that I was going to wear at the wedding instead, while Julio and Travis got me ready. While they busied themselves with that I found myself gazing out the window's of the apartment, and wondered about what Louise was doing now.

I know that Cattelya had said to go someplace far away after we had gotten married, and I was planning on suggesting going to my world-but what had Cattelya said to Louise? She had whispered something into her ear when she had come here earlier, about the place that we should go after our wedding and Louise hadn't told me, no matter how many times I asked. She just kept answering with, "Be patient you dog, I want it to be a surprise", with a smile.

I let out a sigh and then smile as I picture her smiling face in my head...it was hard not to smile back, whenever she smiled at me.

**Beauty Parlour**

**Louise**

Cattelya had come back with the dress, and I was helped into it by her and Eleanor. After, they placed a tiara on my head, fussed over the hair and makeup one last time, before finally declaring that everything was okay.

Eleanor, Seista, Kirche and Monty got themselves ready and I watched as they got their hair and makeup done, with a distracted sort of look on my face. "Louise...is everything okay"? Cattelya asks noticing that I was distracted. "Yeah i'm just...i'm just nervous...about the wedding and about mother and father...what if they find out"? I ask, and Cattelya smiles at me.

"Julio, Kirche, Guiche, Seista, Monty and Travis have all kept their mouths' shut Louise...even Eleanor...I doubt that mother and father will come to know so...relax", she says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile back at her and then ask her something that had been nagging me ever since I had run away with Saito. "How...are they"? Cattelya sighs and says, "Not too good...but...they're still hoping that you're going to come back some day", she says, and I look away.

"Are you...ever planning on returning to the academy, Louise"? she asks, and I don't reply. I didn't know myself-I guess the only time when I would come back...was when I was ready to face the wrath of my parents. "Louise"? Cattelya says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was about to answer her, when Eleanor yells, "The carriage is here"! as she looks outside.

Cattelya smiles at me as she says, "Ready"? and I nod. Eleanor and Cattelya lead me into the carriage, and they get inside with me followed by Kirche, Seista, Monty and Kirche. "Oh, almost forgot", Kirche says handing me a bouquet of roses. I smile at her, and look at the roses in my hands and feel myself blush. In just a few minutes I was going to become Saito's wife. I was so excited and nervous that I could hardly contain myself.

Everything was all set.

**Apartment/Saito's World**

**Saito**

I wore my white suit, with the black cloak around it and then looked at Guiche, Julio and Travis to see what they thought. They all nodded and gave me the thumbs-up, and I smile. "Here", Guiche says as he hands Derf to me. I swing Derf over my shoulder, and then watch as Travis opens the drawer, that I had found the book with Louise's name in. "Okay, the carriage to take you to the church should be here any minute now", Julio says as he looks outside the window. "I'll be right back", Travis says and then disappears into the kitchen. "What's up with him"? I whisper to Guiche as he and I both peek into the kitchen. "You don't know? He's bummed that Louise is getting married to you-he's had a thing for her ever since they first met", "I know...", I whisper back bitterly.

Guiche and I watch as Travis rips out the pages with Louise's names on it, sighs, and then crumples them up and tosses it into the trash can. I did feel a bit bad, and I would be pretty depressed too if I was in Travis's position but...Louise and I were meant to be together, and nothing was going to change that. Travis walks out of the kitchen and gives me a very forced smile, and I smile back..trying not to notice his pain. "The carriage is here", Julio calls, and we all make our way down the stairs, to the waiting carriage. We pile in, and the driver speeds off towards the church. "Ready partner"? Derf asks me, and I chuckle as I say, "As I'll ever be...", I was a bit nervous, but I distract myself by thinking of how Louise would look in her wedding attire, and smile

As the carriage sped on I saw the academy loom up behind some trees, and I instantly felt a flicker of fear-but thankfully it passed as we drove away from the academy. I had to somehow persuade Louise to go to my world after the wedding...if we stayed here any longer...who knew what was going to happen? I reach inside my cloak pocket, and clutch at the bracelet that Cattelya had given me, for Louise. She would be becoming my wife in just a few minutes, and I could hardly wait. I let my thoughts wander and wondered where I would take Louise first as soon as I brought her to earth. Of course she would want to see everything, but first we would have to get the task of meeting my parents out of the way. I let out a sigh as I think of what my parent's reaction would be after I return home, with Louise by my side.

It would be a lot of work trying to convince them, but...as long as Louise was there with me, I knew that I would be able to get through it. We finally arrive at the church, and the mixture of nervousness and excitement grew in my chest-but I force myself to calm down and relax. We get out of the carriage, and then quickly walk into the church. Cattelya had said that there were going to be protective enchantments put up-but I didn't see them. Julio, Travis, and Guiche busy themselves with some last minute arrangements, and I turn back around to look through the church windows, to see a huge barrier surrounding the church. I felt a bit relieved seeing it, and then turn back around and take in the beautifully decorated interior of the church. Louise would obviously look a lot more beautiful, and I couldn't wait until she finally showed up.

Julio does one final check over everything, and says that everything was all set. I go and stand by my place in the church, and Julio stands beside me (He was my best man, and the ring bearer). "So Saito, how many more times are you going to do Louise after you two get married"? Guiche asks with a smirk. "Oh shut up", I say, making him, Julio and Travis laugh. I glare at them all before laughing as well, but something makes me stop. We hear some creaking noises, and Guiche runs towards the window to look outside and then says, "Louise is here"! and my heart lifts. "Get in your places", Julio says, and Guiche quickly sits down, as Travis joins Julio and I on the stage-he was going to be leading the sermon. The doors of the church open and I try to catch a glimpse of Louise before they close, but fail to as Kirche, Seista, and Monty come in, and sit down, beside Guiche.

The doors open again-and a princess walks in. Louise looked wonderful, and I couldn't help blushing as I drank in the sight of her. She was flanked by Eleanor and Cattelya as she walked down the aisle, her hair perfectly curled, and matching completely with her rosy blush, her pink lips and wonderful pink eyes. Eleanor puts Louise's hand in mine as they reach me and says, "Take care of her, please", and I nod. "I will protect her with my life", I say. "Friends", Travis says as he addresses us, as Cattelya and Eleanor take their seats. "We have been invited here today to share with Louise, and Saito...a very important moment in their lives. In the years that they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife", Travis says as he smiles at Louise and I.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now, are to be joined", Travis says. "You look beautiful Louise", I whisper. "H-Hey...stop staring at me", she whispers back, and I smile at her. "If there is anyone here besides the bride and groom themselves, who has a reason they should not be wed-speak now or forever hold your peace", Travis says as he looks out at Guiche, Seista, Kirche, Monty, Eleanor and Cattelya who were watching. No one said anything, and it looked as if Travis wanted to say something, but he smiles and says, "Before I announce you two as husband and wife, there is one question that we first must get out of the way", as he looks at the two of us. "Do you Louise Valliere accept Saito Hiraga as your lawfully wedded husband"? "I do", Louise says. "And do you Saito Hiraga, accept Louise Valliere as your lawfully wedded wife"? "I do", I answer without hesitation. "The rings please"? Travis asks, and Julio hands them to Travis. He gives them to Louise and I, and we quickly exchange the wedding rings, all the while smiling happily at each other. "Then by the power vested in me by the State of Holy Romalia, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride", Travis says.

"I promise I will make you happy Louise", I say as I clutch her hands in mine. "Of course you will! if you don't I'll punish you"! She says and I laugh. Louise and I fall headlong into each other's eyes, and before we knew it our lips were locked in a kiss. Everyone claps and cheers, and then all follow us out of the church to see a carriage waiting for us. I climb up onto the carriage, and then help Louise up by her hand. We wave to everyone as the carriage speeds off back towards the apartment. We share another kiss the ride back, and then quickly run up the stairs to Travis's apartment. "Love? What are we doing back here"? I ask. "I need to get something, i'll be right back", she says and then opens the door and runs inside. She runs to the back to where Travis's room was, and I decide to change back into my blue-and white sweater. I kind of felt out of place wearing the wedding suit. I take out the beige box which had the gold bracelet in it, and then smile as Louise comes back, clutching her wand.

She had also changed back into her magic academy uniform, and she grabs my hand again and says, "Come on"! and we run back out of the room, shut and lock the door, and then run down the stairs, and out of the apartment. She pulls me along the back of the apartment, and then turns to me with a smile. "What are we doing here"? I ask. "You'll see", she says with a wink. I look at her confused but then pass it off and present the bracelet to her. "This is for you...it's a little wedding gift", I say as I open the box. Louise gasps as she looks at the bracelet, and then gets tears in her eyes. "Oh Saito...it's...beautiful...how did you get this"?! she asks. "Your sister bought it because she knew that I wouldn't be able to get anything for you for the wedding with the way things are now, and told me to give it to you as a little gift from myself", I say as I clip it in place, around her wrist. "Although I wish that I _had_ bought it though", "It's okay, I love it anyways", she says as I wipe away her tears.

I smile at her and say, "Louise listen, I have to tell you something-I know of a place that we can go to-", "Wait before you tell me about that, let me give you your wedding gift", she says as she takes my hand in mine. "Louise-", I say but she cuts me off. "Close your eyes", she says. "Louise really, I think-", "Close your eyes, please", she says, and I let out a small sigh and close my eyes. "No peeking"! she says and I say, "I won't, I won't", with a small smile. Louise clutches tighter onto my hand and I hear her mutter something and then say, "World door"! _What is she doing?_ I think to myself. "Saito...you can open your eyes now", she says,and I slowly open my eyes to see the familiar swirling green portal that I had seen before when I had been summoned, to become Louise's familiar. I look closer and my eyes widen in shock when I see that it's Tokyo Japan!

"Surprise"! she says as I stare in shock at the swirling portal. "I thought that maybe...for our honeymoon...we could go to your world and...meet your parents", she says as she blushes. I tear my eyes away from the portal and then smile at her, as she smiles back. "Is this what Cattelya whispered to you about"? I ask her, and she nods. "I hope you're not mad that I didn't tell you-but...what were you going to say"? she asks me. "Nothing love", I say as I walk towards her and pick her up in my arms. "Just that I'm finally glad that you're my wife", and she flushes and smiles. We kiss each other softly, before I step through the portal and then have it close up behind us. And just like that, we were in Tokyo Japan.

"Wow partner...so this is where you're from"? Derf asks in astonishment. "Yep. This is Tokyo Japan...my world", I say and then gently set Louise down, and take her hand. "There are so many people here"! Louise says as she looks around in awe. There were a lot of people around and most of them were staring strangely at us so I say, "Come on Louise, let's go downtown-there are lots more things to see there", I say as I gently tug her hand to make her walk. She was turning her head in every direction taking in everything that we passed by. Louise was silent as we walked, and I took the opportunity to relive all of my childhood memories and everything that had taken place in my life-including me being summoned. The thing that bothered me though was that Louise remained silent all the while we walked, and I began to wonder whether she didn't like being here, and wanted to go back. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ I think with a sinking feeling.

But when I turn to look at her she has the biggest smile ever on her face as she continues to take in everything, and I let out a small sigh of relief. "Saito! Saito, what are those"? Louise asks as she tugs on my hand, and points at the towering buildings. "Those are called buildings Louise", I say as I look at the buildings, and then smile at her. "What are buildings"? she asks. "A building is sort of like a structure-you know like the magic academy, with a roof and walls. Schools, stores and factories also fall under this category", I say. "I've never seen anything so...so big-except from the magic academy"! Louise says as she stares in shock at the tall buildings, and I laugh at her fascination. "What"? she asks as she frowns at me. "Nothing nothing...it's just that...you're so cute when you're like this", I say, and she flushes. "I-Idiot...stop saying things like that", she mutters, and I kiss her cheek.

"Come on Love, there are lots more things that I want to show you", I say as we arrive at a train station. "Where are we"? she asks. "At the train station", I say as a train zooms up the tracks, and then opens it doors to let people in and out. "What's a train station? And...what are we getting on"? she asks as I help her up onto the train, and then lead her over to some seats. "A train station is a place where people, can get on and off trains. And this is a train that we are sitting in", I say as I ruffle her hair. "Amazing...I never knew your world had such...fascinating technology", she says with a smile. "Well, there's plenty more to take in love", I say. The train starts up with a jerk, and then picks up speed causing Louise to squeak, as she falls into my lap. "Wh-why is it going so fast"?! she asks worriedly, and I laugh again. "Stop laughing at me"! she says with a pout, and then pushes herself away from me.

"Probably because it's enchanted", Derf says as Louise sits on her knees, and looks out the window at the buildings that were zooming by. "No Derf", I say with a laugh as I sit on my knees as well and put my hand on Louise's, making her blush. "It goes fast because-", I was broken off by some guy passing by, and brushing his hand against Louise's ass! _What the hell?!_ _**"HEY"!** _I growl as I whirl around to look at the idiot who had dared to touch my wife. "Saito, no", Louise grabs my hand as I begin to get up off the seat. "Louise he-", "I know what he did Saito...just...I don't want you to get into a fight and then end up getting hurt, because of me", she says in a small voice. "I won't get hurt, love", I say as I try to get up off the seat, but Louise pulls me back down. "No Saito...it's not worth it...", she says. I let out a sigh and say, "Fine...but if he does it again...", as I glare at the guy, who smirks at me. "Asshole", I mutter as I turn back to Louise, and look out the window with her.

I tell her about what makes the trains go so fast and when our stop arrived, we took hold of each other's hands and got of the train. "Well here we are love, downtown Tokyo", I say, and Louise looks around in wonder at all of the little shops, monuments, and sculptures that were put up here and there. "Wow...its so...beautiful", she says as she looks at an intricately decorated fountain. There were people throwing coins into the water and Louise of course had to ask what they were doing. "Saito, why are they doing that"? she asks. "Well it's called a wish fountain Louise", I say as we make our way over there. "A...wish fountain"? she asks. "Yep. People make a wish on a coin, and then toss it into the water-and then hope their wish will come true", I say with a smile as Louise looks at the people who were standing there, making their wishes. "Do you also want to do it"? I ask her. "I would like to", she says as she looks wistfully at the fountain. "Hold on, let me see whether I have any change on me", I say and then reach into my pocket thinking that I wouldn't find anything, but surprisingly I pull out two yen coins.

"Huh...", I say as I look at the coins in confusion. _Had I always had these with me? Even when I was in Tristain?_ I shrug and then hand Louise a coin, with a smile. "Here", "Thank you"! she says as she takes the coin from me. She closes her eyes and holds the coin close to herself, and then tosses it into the fountain, and I do the same after making my own wish. "What did you wish for"? she asks me. "Well if I told you that, it might not come true", I say with a smirk. "Really"?! she asks worriedly. "Well no one really knows for sure, but as long as you made your wish with all of your heart...it will no doubt come true", I say as I tilt her face upwards, and kiss her softly. She was flushing after we broke the kiss and I take her hand as I ask her with a smirk, "So what did _you_ wish for"? "I'm not telling you, otherwise it won't come true"! she says. "Okay okay", I say as I laugh. I had wished for my relationship with Louise to last, and that she would like it here.

She clutches my hand tighter and then leans against me as we walk, and I feel myself go red a little-but didn't care whether anyone saw us. We pass by lots of clothing stores, food stores, and toy stores. Louise presses her face up against every store's window, and gets a huge smile on her face as she takes in everything that the store was selling, while I stand back and watch with a smile on my face. "Wow...", Louise says as she looks inside of a store that had a mannequin wearing a hot pink skirt, and a striped brown shirt, with a beret. "Want to try it on"? I ask as I walk up beside her. "Oh no...it's okay", she says as she blushes, and looks away. "Come on love, there's no problem", I say as I take her hand, and then lead her inside the store. "Welcome", the store clerk says with a smile as we walk up to her. "Hi there, my wife would like to try on that outfit that the model is wearing", I say as I point. "Alright then, right this way", she says as she walks over to the model. "She's going to give you those clothes to try on", I whisper to Louise in her ear, as we follow the lady.

The clerk hands Louise the clothes, and then leads her to the changing rooms. "I'll be waiting right here", I tell her with a smile, and she smiles back and walks into the changing room. People in the store stared at me weirdly probably because of Derf, but I didn't pay any attention. I sifted through some clothes that I could wear, when Louise's small voice from behind me says, "Um...Saito..."? and I turn around, only to have my breath taken away. Louise looked wonderful in those clothes, and my mouth had dropped open without me knowing it. "Wow...", I say finally. "D-Don't just say 'wow' you idiot! Tell me how I look"! she yelps. I chuckle as I say, "Words can't describe how beautiful you look right now, Louise", making her blush. "I-idiot", she says again, but she was smiling. "Would you like to buy it? She really does look quite stunning", the clerk says. "I'd love to...but...I don't have anymore money", I say as I dig around in my pockets. "It's okay Saito, you don't have to buy it", Louise says, but the clerk speaks up.

"It's okay, i'll pay for it", she says with a smile. "Oh um no you don't have to do that"! I say hurriedly. "Nonsense, she really does seem to like it, so the least you can do is buy it for her", the clerk says as she gestures to Louise with her head, who was readjusting the beret on her head, while looking in a mirror. I found myself gazing in a love struck trance at her and jump when the clerk says, "All done", and hands me the receipt. "Thank you", I say and she nods and then goes to help another customer. "Shall we m'lady"? I say as I offer Louise my arm. She nods, smiles and blushes as she links her arm with mine, and we leave the store. Louise and I visit a park where there were children playing, and we look at each other-only to look away immediately with blushes on our faces. A few blocks away from the park there were some street vendors selling food for free, and I took Louise over to have her try some of Japan's delicacies. Louise tries everything from ramen, to sushi and I was so absorbed in having her try the foods, that I didn't notice the sun going down.

"Saito, what is that guy selling"? Louise asks as she points to a vendor that was selling crepes. "Those are crepes, Louise", I say. "What are crepes"? she asks as she finishes up the last of her ramen. "They're a type of very flat pancake and they're filled with things like cream, and fruits", I say as Louise gives me the box that she was eating the ramen in. "Did you like it"? I ask her as I take the box, only to see that it was empty. "I loved it", she says with a smile, and I smile back. I toss the box into the garbage can along with the chop sticks (which were a bit hard for her to use). "Love, do you want to try the crepes"? I ask her. "You're going to make me fat Saito", she says as she crosses her arms over her chest. I laugh and say, "It's okay, I would still love you", making her blush, and roll her eyes. We walk over to the vendor, and ask for one crepe. The guy behind the cart makes it and then hands it to me, and I give it to Louise as we walk a few feet away from the vendor. Louise takes a bite causing cream to smear onto her face, and she wipes at it with her finger.

I take her finger into my mouth, and lick the cream off with my tongue. She flushes and then pulls it out of my mouth as she says, "N-Not in public"! and I smile. "Aren't you going to have any"? she asks, and I shake my head. "All for you", I say. "Have a bit, at least", she says as she gives the crepe to me. "It's all for you, love", "But-just a little bit...", she says and I sigh. I take the crepe and then take a bite, and then give it back to her. "Is it good"? she asks. I nod and swallow as I say, "But your cooking is much better", making her blush. Louise and I walk through the streets of Japan again taking in everything that we hadn't seen before, and by this time night had also fallen. People were heading home, and the streets were slowly starting to become empty. Not wanting to wait until it became too dark, I tell Louise that it was time to visit my parents. She looked a bit nervous, but then nods and agrees. We walk in silence clutching tightly onto each other's hands until I finally break it and ask her, "How do you like Tokyo Japan so far, love"? and she says, "It's wonderful! If I had known that your world offered all of this, I would never have summoned you to be my familiar", she says with just a hint of sadness.

"Hey it's not like you and I both knew that I was going to be summoned anyways and besides, Tokyo Japan is a lot more fun with you around here Louise...it's a lot more special", I say and she blushes. "W-well...I know I've never told you this before but...being with you in Tristain made it a lot more special for me too", she says. "And that's why I enjoy being with you, Louise", I say as I stop walking, making her stop too. "And I enjoy being with you", she says with a smile. We slowly lean in until our lips touched, and we kissed. Louise wraps her arms around my neck, and we both twitch when we feel water droplets on our heads. Louise and I both look up, and she lets out a squeal as rain begins pouring down. "Aw man-why now"? I ask as as the rain falls down on me. "Hey! I'm going to get rusted you know!" Derf says. "Louise lets go find a shelter-", I say but then break off when I see her staring in wonder at the ran drops that were falling onto her hands. "Saito...is...the sky crying"? she asks as she looks at me.

I stare at her for a second before bursting into laughter, I couldn't help myself-she was just so cute!. "Why are you laughing"?! she shrieks. "No love, the sky isn't crying", I say after I had contained myself. "Then why is there water falling from the sky"? she asks. "Because it's raining", I say, as I wipe my wet bangs out of my eyes. "What is that"? she asks. "It happens when warm moist air cools, and condensation occurs", I say feeling like a scientist. "Since warm air can hold more water than cool air, when the warmer air is cooled the moisture condenses to liquid, and it rains", I say as I hold my hands up as well, and have rain fall onto them. "What's...con-den-sation"? she asks me. "It's when vapour like gas, converts to a liquid form", I say. "Oh...", she says. "Okay, I think at the very least we should find a shelter and then continue on towards my place when the rain lets up", I say as I look upwards. "Um...partner..."? Derf says. "Hm"? I say and then stare in shock at what Louise was doing.

She was twirling around in the rain with her arms out wide, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at her...and I had a sudden feeling...of wanting to join her. I slide Derf off my shoulder and lean him against the brick wall, and then walk towards her. She continues to twirl around but then stops seeing me-her wet hair sticking to her face, and flushes. She looks away but I take her hands in mine, and we begin to dance in the rain. I twirl her around, and then hold her close to me. She turns around and my hands go to her waist, and we danced like when we had had our first dance together, back at the magic academy. After dancing together for a while, we let go of each other's hands and start dancing like idiots in the middle of the street, both laughing and smiling. I grab her around her waist again and then twirl her around, as she leans back, spreads her arms out, and lifts her face towards the rain with a smile. I continue to twirl her and she wraps her arms around me and we lean in towards each other, causing our lips to touch.

We both break away smiling and laughing, and I set her down. I pick up Derf grab Louise's hand, and together we seek refuge in a small cafe that was luckily still open, to dry off. "Well that was fun", I say as Louise shakes out her hair. "I've never experienced something like that back in Tristain...your world truly is amazing, Saito", Louise says. "Of course it is...and your presence makes it all the more amazing, love", I say making her smile. We sat down at a table in silence drying off by the fire, until Louise says, "I'm glad...I came here with you Saito", with a blush. "As am I", I say with a smile, and she smiles back. After Louise and I had dried off we clasp hands, and then step out of the cafe. "Ready to go see my parents"? I ask her, and she nods. "I'm...a bit nervous", she says. I chuckle softly and say, "Don't be nervous love...I'll be right there with you...I'm pretty nervous myself-I don't know how my parents are going to react", I say with a sigh. "But i'll be able to get through it", I say as Louise caresses my cheek. "Because I'll have you there with me", and she smiles. We give each other another kiss before walking down an alleyway, towards my house.

The alleyway was dangerously dark and I made sure to keep a good hold on Louise's hand, as we walk through it. "It's so peaceful", Louise says as we walk, and I was about to reply when a voice that I didn't recognize spoke up, making the hairs on the back of my neck raise up. "Hey buddy...want anything"? Louise and I slowly turn around to see the same guy who had touched Louise's butt earlier, holding tiny see-through plastic bags in his hand. I could tell immediately just by looking at the bags that they had drugs in them, and that this guy was obviously a drug dealer. "No thanks, I'm good", I say and then pull Louise's hand, and walk quickly away from him. "Saito-", "Shh", I hiss, but all of a sudden the guy appears in front of us. "Come on man, one puff won't hurt", he says as he holds up a bag of what looked like coke. "Listen man...I told you okay? We're not interested", I say as I push past him, and tug on Louise's hand. "I offer the best prices, other than anyone", he says as he appears in front of us again. I sigh and then look at Louise, and then the guy-he was literally begging for money, and he would not leave us alone until we gave him some.

I didn't know what to do because I didn't have anymore coins with me and I clutched tighter onto Louise's hand as I say, "Okay...what do you have"? "What's wrong with you, man"? he asks. I blink at him in confusion and say, "Excuse me"? "First you say that you don't want to buy any, and then you say that you do-what's your game man"? he asks. "Nothing-I'm not looking for any trouble. I just want to buy something, and carry on", I say. "You're really shady, dude", the guy says and then pulls out a gun. In an instant I pull Louise behind me, as I glare at the guy. "Are you a cop or something? Huh"?! "No-just calm down. Chill-", "Oh you aren't are you?! Alright then, give me all of your fucking money! Both of you"! he says as he points the gun at Louise, who gasps. "Relax dude, calm down"! I say as he tries to get around me to get at Louise. "Empty your pockets, now"! he growls. "You asked for it", I say and pull Derf out. I smack the gun out of his hands with Derf's blade, and then grab Derf by his handle, and make a sharp contact with the guy's head.

He lets out a roar of pain, and I slam him into the wall and turn to Louise. "RUN"! I yell, and grab her hand. We bolt out of the alleyway, and didn't stop running until we were far away from the alley, and leaned against a bike rack to catch our breaths. "S-Saito...wh-what did he want"? Louise asks. "He wanted money Louise...I didn't have any and if I told him that...he would have...", I say as I look deep into her eyes. Louise seems to realize what would have happened if I _had_ said that, and her eyes well up. I pull her into my arms and she lightly sobs into my chest. _Or he would have taken her bracelet_ I think to myself."I'm glad you're here with me", she says into my chest, and I wrap my arms tighter around her. "I think we should try to find my house now, it's our only safe haven", I say and she nods. We clasp hands again and begin to walk, but didn't get far. "HEY"! a voice says and we stop again. We turn around to see the same guy, but this time he had three other guys with him. "You're going to pay for that you little shit", the guy says as he grabs me by my collars causing my hand to be wrenched from Louise's, and leans in close into my face so that I could smell his putrid breath.

I yank myself out of his grasp, and punch him hard-dislocating his jaw. This is what he gets, for touching Louise. The guy spits broken teeth and blood out of his mouth, and comes at me again. He swings his own punch at me but I grab his fist and go to pound him, when Louise's scream makes me stop. I whirl around to see her arms being held by two of the other guys, and the third guy smirks at me. He reaches out and then grabs Louise's breast, and she cries out. Anger and rage flows through me-_how dare he! He had some nerve!_ I shove the guy that I was fighting away from me, walk towards the guy that had touched Louise, and lift my leg. He swings his fists at me, but I duck and kick him in his gut, and he falls to the ground. I grab the hand that he had used to touch Louise with, and then break his wrist, making him groan. "Saito"! Louise cries. "DON'T TOUCH MY WIFE"! I yell and grab the second guy by his arm and twist it all the way back so that it emits cracking noises, and then throw him to the ground. Louise pushes the other guy off of her and he lunges at her, but I grab him and punch him in his gut and then do the same thing with his arm like I had done with the other guy, and then push him to the ground. I pull his hand up over his head, and dig my knee into his back.

"FUCKING BASTARDS"! I growl. "Saito"! Louise rushes into my arms as I get up, and she buries her face into my chest and cries. "Are you okay"?! I ask worriedly, but she doesn't respond, and continues to cry. We hear clapping sounds and look up to see the guy who had cornered us in the alley, with a twisted sort of smile on his face. "Bravo", he says as he claps. "But just because you managed to take them down, doesn't mean the fight's over", he says. I keep a tight hold on Louise as I pull Derf out. "I may have taken them down, but I haven't taken you down yet", I say as I point Derf at him. "It's personal now", I say as I glare hard at the guy. "Really...all I did was touch your girlfriend's ass-what's so wrong in that? I didn't know", he says innocently, and looking completely unfazed at the prospect of a sword. "She's not my girlfriend, dipshit", I say through gritted teeth. "Really now? Then..._how much did you pay for her"? _I glare at him with pure resentment, as Louise continues to sob. "Relax dude! Just relax! Cool down man! Save her for me after you're done with her"! he says with a smirk.

_**"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! DIE"!** _I swing Derf at him, but the guy grabs Derf out my hand and tosses him to the ground. Not losing my gusto I throw a punch at him, but all of a sudden I'm grabbed backwards and Louise is pulled away from me. I'm slammed to the ground, and the guy wraps his arms tightly around Louise. "You're pretty cute, you don't got a very big chest but...I'm good with that. How about you and me get to know each other"? "N-NO! Let me go"! Louise yells. The guys whom I thought I had taken down, punch me in the gut, my stomach, my face and jaw. I throw my own attacks at them, but in vain. Through the blinding pain that I'm experiencing, I see Louise being held by that filthy disgusting human being, that had attacked us in the first place. I _had_ to get to her...I didn't know how I was going to do it, but _I had to get to her._

**Louise**

Saito tries to get up as he pushes past the guys that were holding him, but they pull him back and start beating him up again. I had to help him! If I didn't do something now, I would lose him for sure! "Saito! SAITO"! I cry helplessly and struggle, but the guy who was holding me tightens his grip. "Let me go please! I have to help him!" I cry. "No babe, let him suffer. He deserves it", the guy says with an evil glint in his eyes. He tries to rip my shirt but I push him away and run towards Saito, but he grabs me by my hand, and pulls me back towards him. "You're not getting away that easily", he says as he holds both of my arms painfully behind my back. He leans in and licks my neck, and I shudder against him. "Saito"! I cry. _What was I going to do?! I wanted to help Saito, but I was trapped myself! And I couldn't reach Derf or, my wand! _"Give me a kiss, babe", the guy says and leans his face towards me, but I turn away and his lips land on my cheek.

I felt unclean when he touched me, and I was sobbing hopelessly. Saito was being beaten to a pulp, and I couldn't do anything to help. The guy wasn't mad that he ended up kissing my cheek, but this time he turned my face towards him as he held tightly onto my hands and leaned in. I struggle and then kick him hard between his legs, and he drops his hands-freeing mine-so that he could hold his abused jewels. "What the hell was that for"!? he growls. I run towards Saito but he grabs my hand and pulls me back again, and slaps me hard (harder then Eleanor), across the face. "I'm done being nice to you", he says as he unzips his jeans with one hand, while he holds onto my hand with the other. "No-please-no"! I plead, but he undoes the belt, and pulls me against him. "I'm going to make you mine now", he says. **"NO! SAITO! SAITO"!** I yell. Saito was on the ground bleeding from his face and hands, and had bruises everywhere...but he still struggled to get back up.

"Lou-ise...", he groans as he reaches towards me, but he's pushed back to the ground again. The people that were fighting him viciously start kicking him, and I struggle harder against my captor. The guy who was holding me starts to pull down my skirt, but I writhe away from him and jab my elbow into his gut, and he lets go of me again so that he could attend to his wound. "Saito"! I run to him and put his head on my lap. The thugs that had been fighting him laughed, and smirked. They were all badly bruised and beaten up too-but not as badly as Saito. "Saito! Saito are you okay?! Saito say something"! I say as I gently pat his cheek. He briefly opens his eyes, but then closes them quickly. "Saito! Saito no! PLEASE! SAITO NO"! I yell as I clutch onto him. "COME HERE, YOU"! my captor grabs me again, and this time, manages to rip open my shirt. "No-please-don't do this"! I beg but the attacker smiles wickedly, before moving his hands to my bra.

_**"NO"!** _I yell as I squeeze my eyes shut. I didn't see what happened but I jump in shock when I hear the thump of three bodies, hit the floor. I slowly open my eyes to see that Saito was standing up, and the thugs that were fighting him, were all laying on the ground. I felt hope rise in my chest as he staggers towards me, but one of the thugs get up, and begin fighting with him again. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted"? the attacker asks me. "Please, **_no"!_** I beg, but he rips my skirt to shreds, and then goes for my underwear. Saito is thrown to the ground again, and that about did it for me. I wrench one hand out of the attacker's hand, and pull my wand out of my sock. "What the-", the guy looks in confusion at my wand and I yell, _"EXPLOSION"! _causing the guy, and the attackers to be blown backwards from the force of the impact. After the dust had cleared I saw Saito still laying on the ground, and I run to him. "Saito? Saito?! Saito please! Saito please open your eyes"! I plead, but he doesn't. He doesn't move no matter how much I shake him, or call his name.

"Saito please! You can't leave me here! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me"! I yell as I continue to try to revive him. "Saito...Saito...", I call his name desperately over and over, but still nothing. "No...no...nooooo~"! I sobbed and bury my face in my hands, as I sobbed. "Dammit Saito! I won't forgive you!" I yell as I look at him. He doesn't do or say anything, and my eyes well up again. "Saito...", I whimper. "Aw...how touching...", a voice says, and I look up to see the same guy that had attacked Saito and I. He looked pretty disheveled as a result of the explosion, but he didn't seem too bothered. "How about we continue, where we left off"? he says with a lecherous grin. "No-please-"! I plead, but he yanks me up and moves to kiss me, but I slap him hard across the face. "Get your hands off of me you filthy commoner! How dare you touch a noble! An aristocrat"!? "I don't have any idea of what you're talking about sweetie, but it makes me want you all the more", he says and then then wraps his hands tightly around me, and places his hands on my breasts. "Stop it! Please, let me go!" I yell, but he doesn't.

"Not a chance honey cakes, I'm going to make you mine", he says, and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Saito! Saito! **SAITO!**_ but before he could rip my bra off there was a loud **THWACK **and the guy falls to the ground with a thump. I turn around to see Saito with his hand clenched into a fist, his knuckles bloody. **"YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING BASTARD! HOW _DARE_ YOU TOUCH MY WIFE"!?** "S-Saito! You're alive"! I run into his arms. "I am...although I feel like I shouldn't be...", he says as he sways, and I steady him. He grabs Derf and slides him over his shoulder. "Partner I'm so sorry, I wasn't any help-", "It's fine", Saito says and then clutches onto my hand. "Let's go Louise", he says and we begin to walk away, but the attacker yells, "YOU'RE NOT GOING, ANYWHERE"! And again, we turn around. He was pointing that same black object **(A/N: the gun)**, that he had pointed at us when we were first confronted by him in the alley. To my shock Saito also pulls out the same thing, and points it at the attacker. "Where'd you get that"?! he asks. Saito smirks as he says, "From one of your little play-mates". The attacker scowls and says, "I'm going to make you two pay for this"! and fires the object.

I try to step in front of Saito to stop whatever that the attacker shot from the object at him, but he pulls me out of the way and shoots back. They both let out groans as they get hit, and then sink to the ground. The attacker falls flat, but Saito had fallen to his knees-his hand on his chest. "Dammit-argh"! he yelps in pain. "Saito! Y-you're bleeding"! I say as I kneel down worriedly and notice his blue and white sweater slowly being stained by his blood. "Urgh...it's okay...I've gotten worse from you, Louise", he says with a smile. "S-Stop being an idiot! We have to get you help"! I say, as I gently pull him to his feet, trying to hide my blush. "The...damn bullet is stuck in my chest", he says through gritted teeth as we begin walking away from the place that we were just in. He looks at me and gives me a quick once over and growls, "Those bastards...I won't ever forgive them for touching you", he says as he takes his hand out of my grasp, and winces in pain as he pulls of his blue-and-white sweater. "Here...your outfit is completely ruined", he hands it to me, and I feel my eyes well up with tears as I take it. He looked so badly beaten and bruised...yet...he never stopped fighting for me.

I wear his sweater and watch as he gingerly touches the wound on his chest, and swears through clenched teeth. "Dammit...I have to get this thing out"! he says as he curls his hand into a fist. "Saito, we need to go back to Tristan-we have to get you to a healing mage for your wounds-", "Louise we can't go back to Tristain now-if we do your parents might find out about us, plus...I know where we can go to get help", he says with a smile. "My place", he says as he takes my hand again. "Come on, love", he says and begins to lead me, but stops seeing the tears that were flowing down my cheeks. He lets out a sigh, smiles and wipes at my face as he says, "I'm fine love...let's get going", and I nod, and wipe at my eyes. We clutch tightly onto each other's hands, and begin the walk towards Saito's house. He was in really bad shape and stumbles once or twice as we walk, and nearly looses his balance-but I quickly catch him before he falls. "How much further, to your place"? I ask worriedly. "Nearly...there", he says as he puts his hand on his wound, and grimaces in pain. While we walk, I pray desperately to the Founder to have us reach Saito's place soon, and my heart lifts when I hear Saito say, "We're here", as we arrive in front of a small house.

Saito and I stand there looking uncertainly at his house, and I could tell that he was nervous. I was starring lost in thought at the house when Saito says, "Shall we"? with a smile, making me jump. I nod at him, and smile back. "Well...here goes nothing", he says as. We clasp our hands tighter as he reaches out, and presses some button on the door. "It's called a doorbell love-it lets people inside the house, know that there is someone outside", he says as he notices my confused expression. "Oh...okay", I say with a smile. He nuzzles my cheek before turning back to the door, as it opens. "Yes, what is it"? a woman asks as she opens the door, and we see her eyes widen in shock. "S-Saito"? "Hi mom...it's me...i'm back...", Saito says. Saito's mother rubs her eyes, and then stares hard at him. She continues to do this, and we exchange awkward glances. His mother reaches out and pinches Saito's cheek, and he yelps in pain. "Mom-seriously"?! he asks as he gently pries her hand off of his face. "Just making sure I wasn't seeing anything-Saito you're back! Oh thank God"! she yells as she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, causing my hand to be wrenched from his. "We were so worried! We thought you were dead! When you never came back from taking your laptop to the repair shop, we got so scared"! his mother says as she briefly releases him to look him square in the eyes.

"Well i'm back now so-", his mother pulls him into another hug, and he groans a bit. "Mom-pain-blood-can't-breathe"! he gasps. "Blood?! WHAT"?! Mrs. Hiraga let go of her son to see blood on the front of her dress, and then on her son's chest. "What happened to you?! You look awful"! she says as if she was noticing the state that Saito was in, for the first time. "What a way to come back, eh love"? Saito asks me. I don't respond as his mother's gaze drifts towards me, and she looks at me up and down. "Saito...whose this? Why's she wearing your sweater? What's going on"?! she yells. "Mom I promise i'll explain everything to you later-right now I need to get this damn bullet out"! he says through gritted teeth. "BULLET"?! Saito's mother roars. "SAITO HIRAGA-", Saito takes hold of my hand, and walks inside his house. "SAITO HIRAGA YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE"! his mother yells. "Mom-", Saito begins exasperatedly, but then stops when someone else comes in. "What's wrong Fumiko? What's with all the shouting"? "Dad", Saito says with a smile. Saito's dad like his mom looked shocked at first, but then got over it and quickly pulled his son into a hug (once again, causing my hand to be dropped from his).

"Son oh my goodness-where have you been so long"?! he yells as he twists his son's ear. _"OW!_ COME ON I'M ALREADY BRUISED, I DON'T WANT ANYMORE PAIN"! he protests as his dad continues to twist Saito's ear, but then finally stops. "Look I'll tell you everything later, but I have to get-", "Saito"? another member of Saito's family reveals themselves, and my eyes widen in shock when I see how similar he looks to him! "Satoshi-my twin brother", Saito whispers to me, with a roll of his eyes. "Dude! Where have you been man?! Do you have any idea how fucking worried we were"?! Satoshi yells as he punches Saito's arm, _hard_. "ARGH! REALLY"?! Saito yelps as he stumbles, but is quickly caught by me. "Saito"! a female voice says, and I watch as another member of his family (with a huge bust size) rushes up to him, and hugs him. "Satoko-_STOP"!_ Saito pushes her away from him, and pulls of his white shirt, making everyone in the room (including me) gasp. Saito was bleeding profusely from his chest, where something was apparently lodged into his flesh.

"Augh...", he winces in pain, as he touches the wound. "S-Saito...wh-what happened"?! Fumiko asks. "Mother, i'll explain later-", he says and then grabs my hand. He pushes past Satoko and Satoshi, and walks into the hallway and pushes open the door to a bathroom. He drops my hand and walks over to a medicine cabinet and pulls it open. He pulls out a white box with a red plus sign on it, and opens it. Saito begins rummaging around in it, and then looks towards the door. I follow his gaze to see his family watching. He lets out a sigh walks towards the door and shuts it in their faces and locks it, as they protest. "Saito-what are you-let them in! They can help you"! "We don't have time Louise, they'll just delay it even more", he says as he pulls out what looks like two knives, intertwined. "These are scissors", he says as he hands them to me. "You need to cut this open, so that we can get the bullet out", he says as he hands me the scissors, points to his wound, and then sits on the edge of the bathtub. "Wh-What-me"?! "Yes you", he says with a smile. "B-But-it'll hurt...", I whimper. "We don't have a choice, love", he says.

He steadies himself on my shoulder by placing his arm on it, and I lower the scissors slowly to his chest. I snip at his wound, and he twitches and lets out a groan. "A-Almost done", I say as I snip around the wound again, making him jump. "Urgh", he moans. "Just-Just bear with me", I say as I snip again, and the wound finally opens with enough room, to remove the thing lodged in his chest. "Take it out-take it out, hurry", he says, as he reaches down, and hands me what looks like a small clamp. "It's a tweezer", he says with a smile. I smile back, but my heart wasn't into it. Saito was in so much pain right now, and he needed proper medical attention which his parents could give him-not me! We could hear his parents and siblings yelling on the other side of the door, but Saito told me not to pay attention to them. I slowly insert the tweezers into the wound, and he jumps horribly. "Damn, this is killing me", he groans. "I'm so sorry-", I say as I try to hold back my tears. "It's fine love, just...hurry", he says again. I place the tweezers around the bullet, and then slowly pull it out-not wanting to cause Saito anymore pain then he was already in, but he swears loudly through clenched teeth. I quickly wrap the bullet (at least that's what Saito and his mother called it) in a piece of tissue paper, and then toss it into the trash.

"Stitch it up", he says, and I nod and grab the thread, and a sowing needle. I place the thread through the needle, and then quickly stitch up Saito's wound. His blood was all over my hands, and I felt like crying seeing how much pain he was in...all because of me. I stitched up his wound, and then cut off the excess thread. "Thanks love", he says as he picks up a bandage and hands it to me. "Do you mind"? he asks me, and I shake my head 'no'. I place a few cotton balls over the wound, and then put the bandage over it. Some of the blood leaks through the cotton balls, and shows on the bandage and I burst into tears. "Love, what's wrong"? Saito asks. "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry...this is all my fault", I sob. "How is this your fault"? he asks in alarm. "I'm the reason you're in this state right now! If we had never come here, this wouldn't be happening", I whimper. "I'm so sorry", I say. "Love it's not your fault", Saito says as he pulls me onto his lap. "If we hadn't come here...how else would we keep our secret safe from your parents? How else would our unborn child have been born"? Saito says in a whisper as he wipes away my tears. "B-But-back there-", "Love", Saito puts a finger on my lips.

"Just remember this...I can do _anything_ for you...so all that stuff that happened back there...is not your fault. I was doing it to protect you, and you only. Don't ever think that you were the one that caused this to happen", he says as he points to his wound. I didn't look convinced, and I flush as he leans in slips his tongue into my mouth and kisses me softly. We break the kiss after a whole minute, causing saliva to drip down. He grabs some tissue paper from a tissue box, wipes at the blood that had dripped down his chest, and pulls his white shirt back on. "Now...ready to go and meet my parents"? he asks, and I nod with a small smile. "Saito...how come you never told me about Satoko and Satoshi"? I ask him. "Well...you never asked", he says. "Oh...", I say-realizing that I hadn't really paid or given much attention to Saito's life in this world while we were in Tristain. Saito turns on the tap and then washes his hands, and then helps me wash his blood off of my hands. We walk towards the door, and Saito unlocks it. He opens the door and we walk out, but stop short when we see the looks of blazing anger that we are getting from his parents. Saito exchanges an awkward glance with me, and turns back to his parents. "I can explain-", he says but is cut off, when his mother slaps him hard across the face-making me gasp.

"What were you doing there"? Saito's mother asks. "Mom-", _"What_...were you doing in there"? his mother asks, as she holds up her hand. "Fixing up my wound", Saito says as he points to his chest. "Really dude? That's what you were doing? With a cute girl like that, who is she anyways"? Satoshi asks, making me go red a little. "I think we would all like to know that", Saito's father says. Saito takes my hand in his and says, "Mom...Dad...Satoko, Satoshi...this...is...Louise...", he says as he smiles at me. "My wife", he says, and in an instant-everyone's mouths drop to the floor. _"WHAT"?!_ his mom shrieks. "Did I hear that correctly...did you say...'wife'"? his dad asks, and Saito nods. "Yes...now please calm down-I can explain", he says as he clutches my hand even tighter. "Please do...explain everything", his mother says. "Starting with your disappearance", she says, and he nods. We walk back into the living room where Saito's parents and siblings sit down on the sofas. Saito notices Derf leaning against the door and whispers to me to go and get him, and I nod. I walk towards Derf, pick him up and then walk back to Saito-and he takes him from me and slides him over his shoulder.

"I'll explain about this guy, later", Saito says as he pats Derf in his scabbard. "I would like to introduce myself-MMPFH", Derf popped up, but was muffled as I stuffed him back in his scabbard. Everyone gave us weird looks, and Saito and I exchanged glances again-and I could tell what he was thinking: this was going to be harder, then we thought. "We're waiting", Saito's mother says. "Okay...while I was going to get my laptop fixed, a portal opened up...a _magic_ portal", he says emphasizing the word, 'magic'. "Oh yeah for sure, and then the next thing you're going to tell us is that you saw pigs fly", Satoshi speaks up. "Shut the fuck up", Saito growls, and Satoshi sticks up his middle finger. "I'm telling the truth", Saito says to his parents. "I don't believe you", his mother says. "Dad-", Saito turns to his father. "Saito", I tug on his hand, and give him my wand. "What's that"? his father asks. "Proof...that magic exists", Saito says as he hands me my wand back. "Show them Louise", he says, and I nod. I begin chanting the spell for the world door portal, and everyone sits and stares transfixed. "What is she doing"? Saito's mother asks. "Just wait and see", Saito answers. I finish up the spell and then say, "World door"! and the swirling green portal shows up again, showing Tristain Halkeginia.

"Believe me, now"? Saito asks. "Wh-what is that"? his mother asks. "The place where I went to when I disappeared...Tristain Halkeginia...to become...Louise's familiar", he says. "Familiar"? Satoko asks in confusion. "Tristain Halkeginia? I've never heard of such a place", his father says. "I think I must have drank too much-i'm seeing things", Satoshi says as he rubs his eyes, and then stares hard at the portal. "It's not on the map...but it really does exist", Saito says. "Wait a minute...you were...taken there by that portal, to become her familiar? What is that anyways"? his mother asks. _"Summoned,_ actually", Saito says with a small smile, as he turns to me, and I smile back. _"Summoned?_ Saito-what"?! his mother says in confusion. "Okay...so...what exactly _is_ a 'familiar'"? Saito's father asks. "Um...I can answer that...", I say in a small voice, just as Saito was about to open his mouth. They all stare at me, and I look worriedly at Saito. He gives me a reassuring smile, and squeezes my hand comfortingly and I felt a small flicker of relief. "Where I come from...I am a noble and an aristocrat", I say and falter, seeing the looks that I am getting from Saito's family.

"And...it is customary for a noble to summon a familiar...someone to fight alongside with...someone to protect them...and someone...to go on missions with them", I continue, trying to ignore the stares that I'm getting. "And by chance...I happened to summon your son...to be my familiar", I say as I smile at Saito. "Your son...is very brave...he remained strong even in the darkest of times...and had hope even when I didn't...and I couldn't have asked for a better familiar", I say as we smile at each other. "I...see...and...when exactly did you two get together"? his mother asks. "Well...it just sort of happened...after we formed the contract we both sort of...slowly started falling in love with each other...", Saito says. "Until our relationship took a more serious turn...which is why we are here now", Saito says as he squeezes my hand again. I could feel my face heat up as I look at his parents, and then quickly look away. "So when did you two get married"? Satoko asks. "Not...to long ago", Saito says. There was silence as his parents and siblings just sat there, staring at the two of us. I was looking down at my shoes and didn't even notice, that the world door portal back to Tristain had closed up.

"Okay so...that explains your disappearance...", Saito's mother finally says. "I'm having a very hard time, wrapping my head around all of this", Saito's dad says. "Same here...", Satoko speaks up. "Okay so...we've learned about your disappearance...", his mother says as she rubs her temples. "But...why do you have..._that"? _she asks, as she points at Derf. "This...is my...uh...toy...sword"? Saito says uncertainly. "A toy? Really? Now I've been downgraded to a toy"?! Derf pops up. I sheath him again-but it was too late. His parents had seen and were staring at us again, with the same looks as when we had first shown them the world door portal. "Okay he's my weapon", Saito says as he pulls Derf out. Saito's family members gasp at seeing the sword, and then look back at him with terrified faces. "I needed something to fight alongside Louise and others, when I was in Tristain-you know...like on missions and stuff", he says. Saito's parents look all the more shocked. "Missions"? "Others"? "FIGHTS"?! "You mean there are other people who can wield magic, besides Louise"? Satoko asks in awe. "Yep", Saito nods. "What are these...um...'missions', son"? his father asks him. "During the course of my stay in Tristian, Louise and I would sometimes get tasks to do from the Princess which usually involve us going on these...trips if you want to call it that, to gather information, get back lost or stolen treasure, and...yeah...", Saito trails off.

"You...were getting into FIGHTS"?! his mother yells. "Does that explain why you looked so beaten up, when you arrived"?! "Yes, mother", Saito says with a sigh. "WH-"?! his mother began to shout, but Saito speaks up. "We were on our way here but then Louise and I ran into this drug dealer...and he was really desperate for money...we managed to get away but...", he trails off as he reaches for my hand, and squeezes it again. "He cornered you"? Satoshi asks, and Saito nods. "Is...that why she's wearing your sweater, son"? his father asks, and Saito nods again. "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing...they were touching her and...I just kind of...lost it...", he says. My eyes well up again as I flash back to how Saito was getting badly beaten up, and how he had kept trying to get to me-no matter how much those guys stopped him. I was so afraid that I was going to lose him. I clutch tighter onto his hand, and he squeezes back. There was silence again and this time, the silence lasted longer than a second. Saito's mother finally sighs and says, "Well...I know I shouldn't be believing this...crazy story of yours but...I believe you", she says as she stands up. "I believe you too", his father says as he too stands up. Saito stands up as well letting go of my hand, and is engulfed into a hug by his parents. "We're so glad you're back", his mother says as she hugs him tightly.

"I am too", he says, and I smile as I look at them and quickly wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. Satoshi and Satoko hug their brother, and then his parents turn to me. "Louise...is it"? his mother asks me, and I nod. "I'm never going to forgive you, for taking away my son", she says, and I let out a little gasp, and my eyes widen. "Mom-", Saito begins, but his mother holds up a hand. "But...you've kept him happy...while he was there so...I guess I can let it slide", she says. "I'm..so sorry...I feel terrible...I was so selfish-I never even _thought_ about Saito's life here and only wanted him for myself...I was such a selfish person", I say as my eyes well up again. "Dear-we all have our flaws...but all that matters now...is that...our son is home", Saito's mother says as she smiles at him. "Thank you...for bringing him back", his father says, and I nod through my tears. "Welcome to the family", Saito's parents say as they open out their arms, and I run into them as they wrap their arms around me. I see Saito smiling through the gap in the hug, and his eyes were moist. We break the hug and Saito's father says, "Feel free to call me mother-in-law, or Fumiko", she says. "Same goes for me, you can call me Takashi or father-in-law", Saito's father says.

"I think I would like to refer to you as my in-laws...you are my in-laws after all", I say as I smile. Mother and Father in-law laugh, and Saito laughs too. "You two must be starving! I'll get dinner started, Satoko dear-help me get started please", "Yes mother", Satoko says, and follows Mother-in-law into the kitchen. "I'll help too", I say but she turns around and says, "Nonsense, you need to rest-you've come from so far, you must be exhausted"! she says as she disappears into the kitchen. "I'll go and get washed up", father-in-law says, and then disappears into the bathroom. "Does she know that's its not that far from here, to Tristain through the world door portal"? I ask Saito. "No but-just play along", Saito say as he stretches, and then winces in pain. "Bastards...I hope they rot in the deepest pits of hell", he growls as he puts a hand on his wound. I gently put my hand on his wound, and he takes my hand and kisses it. He leans in towards me, but something makes us stop. "Whoa ho-getting kinky eh"? Satoshi's voice, makes the both of us jump. "What are you doing here"? Saito asks. "I live here, in case you didn't know", Satoshi answers, and Saito rolls his eyes. "Anyways Louise-I still can't believe that you chose him...I mean why him of all people? I'm sure there were loads of other magic freaks and weirdos, from where you are", Satoshi says.

"Don't call Louise a freak", Saito growls as he walks towards his brother. "I wasn't-", "Louise is from the magical world of Halkeginia...you insult it, you insult her-and you better watch your mouth", he says as he shows him his fist. "Sheesh bro-calm down, I was only joking", Satoshi says as he rolls his eyes, and then leaves the room. "I'm sorry about that-he can be a jerk sometimes", Saito says as he rejoins me. "It's okay, it's not as if he really meant it", I say. "Sometimes he may say things which he doesn't mean to say, and it ends up causing trouble...if he ever bad-mouths you again-", I break him off, by placing my lips on his. He looks surprised as I break the kiss and asks, "Why did you do that"? "Because you wouldn't stop rambling, now are you going to give me a tour of your house or not"? I ask him. He smiles and presses his lips against mine and says, "Of course, love", and we join hands, and begin the tour of his house.

**Saito**

I gave Louise a quick tour of the house, and then brought her to the table for dinner. The talk was mostly about Halkeginia-it's history, all about the wizards, mages, aristocrats, nobles and whatnot. Satoshi was particularly interested in hearing about Kirche, Seista and Tiffania, much to Louise's disgust. Satoko was interested in hearing about the missions that we went on, and how magic works. Louise showed off some mini spells, leaving everyone impressed. "I'm not that good at magic though, I still have a long way to go", she says with a little blush as she pockets her wand. "It's still amazing seeing you do magic Louise-I mean like wow! You're like a real live magician"! Satoko says. "Um...magician"? Louise asks me. "It's a person who can do magic-like you technically and everyone else in Tristain", I whisper back. "Just...tell me that...you didn't...get...any other girl in your bed, except for Louise", my mother says. "MOM! SERIOUSLY"?! "I just want to know, what's so wrong in that"? my mother asks, with a frown. Louise and I exchange a glance, and then we look back at my mother. "There..._were_ others...", I say, and my mother's eyes widen, and my brother lets out a whistle. "Smooth", he says.

"But I only had eyes for Louise...", I say quickly as I turn to her with a smile, and she smiles back-much to my relief. "That's so adorable". Satoko gushes while Satoshi scoffs and, continues to shovel food into his mouth. "Well...I'm glad you only bought her here, and not any of the...'others'", my mother says, and I roll my eyes. "I have no comments on this", my father says, making my brother laugh. After dinner and the table was cleared up I was about to take Louise to my room, when my parents stopped me. "We were never able to properly celebrate your birthday Saito, so...happy birthday"! my mother says as she puts a beautifully decorated chocolate cake on the table. "Aw come on guys, you didn't have to do this", I say. "Well we were devastated when we weren't able to celebrate your birthday Saito, so we thought since you've come back-we could celebrate it together, as a family", my mother says as she lights a candle. "Here you go, son", my father hands me a knife and like last time, I make Louise hold it as well. We cut the cake together, everyone claps. I feed a bit to Louise first, then my mother, and then my father. "Son, did you by any chance celebrate your birthday while you were in Tristain"? my father asks, as my mother begins cutting up the cake. "Oh...um...yeah I did...Louise planned a small dinner party and...uh...", I blush at the memory, and turn to see Louise, who was blushing too.

"Well that's fine-as long as you didn't drink", my mother says as she hands me a bowl, with a slice. "Nope", I say immediately. "Saito, don't lie to your mother", Louise says with a tiny smirk, as my mother also hands her a slice. My mother looks at me with a raised eyebrow and says, "What is she saying, Saito"? "Um...uh...", I stutter as I try to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to me. I let out a sigh as I say, "Yes I drank when I was in Tristain, and yes I got drunk", everyone was silent as my mother gives me the look of death. "Fumiko it's okay-I mean he's at the right age now anyways so-", my mother cuts my dad off, as she slams a plate onto the table. My mother absolutely forbade drinking-she didn't care if we were at the right age, she forbade it. Period. Everyone listened to her, including my dad (and me, well except when I was in Tristain), but not Satoshi. He would go out and get drunk in secret, and then Satoko and I would have to come up with excuses for his hangover. He didn't even get caught. "Saito", my mother says finally. "Y-Yes mother"? I ask, my voice shaking. "I'm giving you a 3 second head start", she says, and I bolt up from the chair, and run. My mother was hot on my tail and when she had finally cornered me in my room she grabs my ear and yells, "YOU ARE _GROUNDED_ SAITO HIRAGA! DO YOU HEAR ME?! GROUND-DED"! she yells.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I promise i'll never drink again"! I say as she continues to twist my ear. "You better promise"! she says as she finally lets go of my ear, and then walks down the hall with a huff, back to the dining table and I follow along-quiet as a mouse. After we had finished up the cake and the table was cleaned up, Satoko and Satoshi disappeared into their rooms, and my mother pulls me aside and says, "Now I know you and Louise are going to be sleeping in the same room together from now on, but you behave yourself. Only make love if she wants to, don't you dare force her", she says. "Mom..."? I say. "I'm just saying-if you're not careful, your relationship could break", she says and we both look over to where my dad was showing Louise his collection of trophies, and I found myself smiling. My mother had no idea how right she was...if Louise's parents ever found out...then, it would be the end for both of us. "Come on Takashi, I need your help with something", my mother says as she walks up to my dad. "But I haven't shown Louise my chess trophy yet", my dad protests. "You'll have the whole day tomorrow to show her your collection, now come on!" my mother pulls dad by his ear, down the hall to their room.

I walk over to Louise as she giggles and say, "My dad can go a bit overboard sometimes, when it comes to his trophy collection". Louise laughs and says, "It was pretty interesting actually, to learn about all the things that he won trophies for", she says as I take her hand in mine, and kiss it. "Love come on, lets go to bed", I say. "Ah but...Saito...I'm not sleepy yet", she says with a blush. "Oh? Then what would you like to do"? I ask with a smirk. "Um...well..kyaah"! she lets out a squeak as I pick her up in my arms. "S-Saito put me down! I can walk"! she hisses. "But I want to carry my wife", I say as I make my way down the hall. "B-But...your wound...", she says, and I let out a sigh. "Forget about it, love-let's just focus on the two of us", I say as I carry her bridal style all the way to my room. I open the door, and then kick it shut, slide Derf off of my shoulder and lock the door as I walk in. I lay Louise down on the bed and get on top of her, but she stops me. "Wait", she says. "What"? I ask. "L-let's not...make love tonight", she says, and my eyes widen a bit. "Why not? It's our honeymoon love, plus our wedding night", I say. "I-I know it's just that...", her eyes drift towards the wound on my chest, and I let out another sigh. "I-I don't think-", she says, but then blinks in shock as I pull of my white shirt. "This is what you're worried about"? I ask as I point to the bandage on my chest.

Her eyes well up, and she turns away. "Love I told you, you're not the cause of it. Stop thinking that it's your fault", I say. "But...it was because of me that you ended up getting hurt! It _is _my fault, Saito! It'll always be my fault"! she sobs. I pull her into my arms, and wrap my arms around her. "Stop saying that-I promised your sisters that I would take care of you and protect you, and that's exactly what I'm doing", I say as I comfortingly pat her hair. "But not because they asked me to, I'm doing it of my own accord", I say as I lift her off my chest, to look her in the eyes. "And I'll do anything, to protect the one I love", I say. Her eyes were shining, and I lean in and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Happy now"? I ask her as I wipe at the tears, that had fallen. She doesn't respond and looks away again, and I lean in and press my lips against her cheek. She shudders a bit but gently pushes me away, and gets off the bed. I follow her as she walks towards the door, and then grab her hand and push her up against the wall. I pin her wrists on either side of her head, and then kiss her softly. She resists a bit at first, but then slides her tongue into my mouth, and I attack it with mine. I let go of one of her wrists, and she wraps it around me and I place her other hand around me as well. I break the kiss and then place soft kisses and licks around her neck, while she clutches at me.

I look back up at her, and she slowly drifts her gaze back to mine. I pick her up in my arms again and then walk over to the bed, and then place her down on it. I get on top of her, and hold her gaze. After a second she lifts her hands and takes off my sweater, that she was wearing. I look at her ripped outfit that she had been so eager to buy, and felt a fiery resentment towards those moronic bastards, who had dared to touch her. She also seemed a bit sad as she looked down at her ripped clothing, and I reach out and gently take off her shirt. I toss it to the ground as she pulls her knees up to her chest, and pulls down her skirt (well what was left of it), and I toss that to the ground as well. My sweater soon follows, and she stares silently at me as I slowly reach out, and pull down her bra straps from around her shoulders. To my surprise, she takes off her bra and throws it to the ground. I stare at her breasts-small but still never failing to please me. I slowly lay her down on the bed and kiss her shoulders, but she turns over so that she is on top. She gets off of me, and then pulls off her panties-surprising me again. She leans down and touches our noses together, and that's when I started.

I grabbed her lips, and she eagerly responds back. We kiss each other softly and passionately and she breaks the kiss to take in some air, but I grab her lips with mine again. While we kiss, I turn over so that I am on top. We continue to kiss each other until I break it, and nip softly all around her neck. She clutches at me, and lets out moans and tiny cries of pleasure. Her hands move to my chest, and I twitch a bit as I feel her fingers graze lightly over my wound. She runs her hands all over my body, and then tangles her fingers in my hair. I turn over so that she is on top again, and we kiss each other passionately. We run our hands over each other's bodies, and lick and kiss every part. I turn over again breaking the kiss, and move my lips to her breasts where I licked, kissed, nipped, and fondled with my teeth and tongue-making her clutch on to me and let out little cries, and whines. "S-Saito", she breathes as I move back to her lips where we kiss each other, lovingly. I run my hands all along her back, and then grope her tiny ass and she moans. I run my hands around her butt, and she arches her back. "S-Saito-", "Shhh", I silence her with a kiss.

I continue to fondle her ass, and then hold her around her shoulders as my lips move to her neck. She tilts her head back and gives me full access, as she clutches onto me tighter-her fingers in my hair. We rub our bodies against each other, and I hadn't realized my boxers were off until I felt myself cum a little. I look down, and then look at Louise. She reaches up to me and says, "S-Saito...Saito...Saito...", as she breathes heavily. I kiss her again, and she tightly wraps her arms around me. I bring one hand down from her breast, and finger her to see whether she was ready-but my finger slid all the way in so she was good to go. Without breaking the kiss, I push myself slowly into Louise making her break the kiss, and let out a gasp. I begin thrusting slowly into her, and she lets out a moan as I finger her breasts. "S-Saito", "Yes, love"? I ask as I thrust. "Go-Go faster please", she says, almost begging, and I nod. "Anything for you", I say, and increase my speed. Louise and I thrust into each other, and run our hands all over each other's bodies. Louise drops her hands to her sides, and I intertwine them with mine. "Saito, I-I-I love you", Louise cries. "I love you too, Louise", I say.

I places licks and kisses around her neck, and then slide my tongue into her mouth. She strokes her tongue with mine, and I do the same back-all the while continuing to thrust into her. We rub harder against ourselves, until I feel her tighten around my dick and let out a groan. "Saito, Saito I'm going to come"! she yells. "Louise, I'm-I'm close-", I say through gritted teeth. "S-Saitoooooooooo"! "Louiiiiiisssssssssseeeee"! we both scream out each others names, as we spill ourselves out. Louise again goes completely still and wraps her legs tightly around me, as I empty myself inside of her. I kiss her softly, and she drops her legs after a minute, allowing me to pull myself slowly out of her. I break the kiss and caress her cheek as I ask, "Love...are you up for one more round"? I ask. She nods but then says, "I'm a bit tired...it's been a long day...maybe tomorrow"? and I nod, and kiss her cheek sweetly. "Of course, love", I say with a smile. We kiss each other again, before I lower myself down and place a soft kiss on her abdomen where the growing embryo of my unborn child lay, and look up at her, to see her smiling down at me. "Can't wait until they arrive", I whisper into her ear, as I pull the blanket up around us.

"Are you really that excited? They're going to be a handful", Louise says with a smirk, as I pull her closer to me. "Especially our daughter...well if we have one", she says. "I'll handle her the same way I handled you, when we were master and familiar", I tell her as I place a kiss on her head. "What, by starring at every other girl that you see"? she asks with a scoff. "No...by giving her lots of love", I say, making her flush and smile. "I love you Saito...I'm glad that I met someone like you", Louise says, as she places a soft kiss on the bandage on my chest. "I love you too, and I always will. And I'm glad that I met you too, Louise", I say. We have a romantic eye lock before we give each other a good-night kiss, and fall asleep.

**Tristain Halkeginia**

Lady Valliere catches Kirche, Seista, Montmorency, Guiche, Cattelya and Eleanor as they were sneaking in back into the academy. "Where did the five of you go off to"? she asks. "No where", all six of them say at the same time. "Then...why are you all dressed up"? she asks as she raises an eyebrow. "We...were...um...playing dress up...", Monty says as she looks hopelessly at Guiche, who gives her a _'really? that's the best you can come up with'?_ look. "Actually...we...went to a salon and...got our hair and makeup done", Kirche says. Cattelya and Eleanor shoot her looks, but Kirche waves her hand and says, "We just felt like getting makeovers", she says and then casually leaves.

"Well...bye", Seista says, and then runs off. "Um...I have class to get to", Monty says, and leaves as well. "Me too", Guiche says and then runs after Monty. Lady Valliere looks at her two eldest daughters and says, "I hope you two aren't hiding anything from me", "We would never lie to you mother", "Ever", Eleanor and Cattelya both say, as Louise's wedding with Saito flashes through their minds. Lady Valliere lets out a sigh and then says, "I can always count on you two...ever since Louise disappeared, it's been hard for everyone-more so for your father", she says.

"We can imagine", Cattelya says, feeling guilty...but she knew that for the sake of her sister's happiness, she must not open her mouth. "I can only hope that she is safe wherever she is...and that the Founder brings her back to us soon", Lady Valliere says with a sigh, and then leaves. "I feel terrible", Eleanor says after her mother had gone. "I know...but...it's all for Louise and Saito's sake...", Cattelya says as she turns around and looks at the twin moons.

_It's all for their sake's..._

**Tokyo Japan A few months later...**

**Saito**

Louise and I had both come here for our honeymoon-but after receiving some inevitable news, we had decided to stay. It was after a month that we had come to Tokyo, that Louise started acting strange. She had been throwing up every morning, waking up with severe morning sickness, and was really moody and cranky. She would snap at me if I wrapped my arms around her and few seconds later after I had removed them, she would come to me and wrap her own arms around me. Louise also had cravings, and started eating things in excess. My mother said that it was normal to experience this, because she had also gone through things like this when she was pregnant. I didn't believe that Louise was pregnant at first, and just thought she was homesick-but when we had gone to the doctors, it was confirmed. Louise was twelve weeks pregnant-the embryo had already started growing into a fetus.

The doctor showed my mother, Louise and I the ultrasound of Louise's womb, and I couldn't believe it-I was going to be a father! I knew that I had told myself that I was ready to become a parent to our child, but admittedly I was a bit nervous-but I was sure that Louise and I would be able to get through it, together. My parents congratulated us after we had gone home, along with my sister, but my brother just congratulated me on finally getting a girl in my bed. "Hey in my defense, I never thought he would-I mean come on, he's such a wimp", Satoshi had said, as my parents frowned at him. There were also a lot of ups and downs that came with Louise's pregnancy. For starters-there would be days where she would be in such a good mood and then in no time flat, she would resort to the screaming, annoying, scary and lovely master that she had been while we were in Tristain. Another thing was that Louise's sex drive decreased, so that meant no making love unless she felt like it, and another thing, were her cravings.

My dad and brother were a bit ticked that Louise kept scarfing everything down in the house, but Satoko, my mom and I were on her side. "Things like these happen-I thought you got used to it when I was pregnant with Satoshi", my mother had said to my dad, who just rolled his eyes. Don't get me wrong he loved Louise, and Satoshi did too-I'm guessing they were still getting used to the fact that there was a new family member in the house. Another reason as to why we had decided to stay, was because I had started working at my father's company-which meant that I wasn't at home most of the time to look after Louise, or Derf. My mother was a teacher so she was back by around three in the afternoon, and Satoshi and Satoko were completing their education at university-which also meant that Louise was home alone most of the time. Whenever I would get the chance, I would call home (It took Louise some time to get used to the telephone, and not jump every time it rang) to check in on her, and she would always tell me how lonely she was, and how much she missed me-making me feel all the more guilty, for leaving her alone.

My mother would sometimes send me quick text messages on Louise's condition and I would always feel a bit more relieved reading them, but would still feel bad for leaving Louise all alone in the house. I always tried to come home early for her and she would always be waiting, sometimes with a little meal or snack prepared which we would share together. It took her some time to get used to, but she was finally okay with being home alone-she told me that she had Derf and the television (which is also something that was new to her), to keep her company-but that didn't mean that I felt any less guilty. One evening I came home early to find her sitting on the couch reading a book titled, _'Pregnancy: What to expect when you're expecting',_ that my mother had given to the both of us to read-but I haven't gone through it yet...mostly because of the awkwardness I felt by just holding the book. My mom and I had also been teaching Louise how to read and write Japanese, and she was pretty fluent in it now. I quietly walk up to her, and then cover her eyes with my hands. "Kyaah! Who-Who's there"?! she asks worriedly. "Guess who, love", I say, and she lets out a sigh. "Saito", she says as I remove my hands, and walk around the couch to kneel in front of her.

"How are you Louise"? I ask her as I take her hand in mine. "Fine, and so are your kids", she says as she smiles at me. I smile back, reach out and place a hand on Louise's growing belly. We had also found out a few weeks ago that Louise was going to have twins, and that had made me all the more excited. Satoko had also lent Louise some of her clothes to wear, until we had finished buying clothes for her to wear here. Louise was wearing one of Satoko's tank tops and frilly skirts, making her look more beautiful, then she already was. They fit her perfectly, and also hid her baby bump a bit. I lean in and place a kiss on her tummy, and then her lips. "Love, mom is going shopping with a friend and dad won't be home until midnight. Satoko and Satoshi will probably be going out with their friends after class so that means we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you say to going out to dinner with me, hm"? I ask her as I clutch her hand, in mine. "I think that's a wonderful idea", Louise says with a smile, and I smile back. I help her stand and we go to our room, to get dressed. Louise disappears into the bathroom to change, and I change into a less formal outfit.

I pull on a shirt and jeans and wear a jacket on top, and my eyes widen when Louise reveals herself. She was wearing a black strapless top with white decorations on it, a feathery skirt, and black slippers. She was also wearing a black and white bracelet on her left hand and the bracelet that I had put on her after our wedding, on her right. "Wow", I say as I look at her, making her blush and smile. Louise's breasts had also grown to an average size-they still were no match compared to Seista, Kirche, Tiffania and The Princess, but I told her that the size didn't matter and that I loved her no matter what."Judging by your reaction...i'm guessing I look good"? Louise asks with a tiny smirk. "You don't look good Louise", I say, making her smile falter a little. "You look amazing-wonderful, stunning, ravishing-I could go on and on if you want me to", I say making her turn even more red. "Stupid dog", she says with a smile, and I laugh and smile back. "Shall we"? I offer her my arm, and she links her arm through mine. "Derf we're going out, we'll be back soon", I call to Derf as we leave our room. "Have fun, lovebirds", he calls back. We walk to the door and I hold it open for her, and she steps through it. I lock the door of the house, and then walk to my car that was waiting on the driveway. I hold Louise's door open for her, and help her into the car. I shut the door and then walk over to my side of the car, and then get in.

"Love if you start feeling unwell during dinner, then let me know okay"? I ask her as she turns the key, and she nods with a smile. The engine starts up and I pull out of the driveway and, drive down the road towards our destination. "Want some music, love"? I ask her as I turn on the radio. "Sure", she says. I switch through the channels as I drive until I come upon one that I had never listened to before-the radio station that only played love songs. I had never listened to this station before because I was immature, stupid and thought it was too mushy, but now that Louise was here...I didn't have a problem listening to it. Plus I had never really gotten into a serious relationship with any other girl while I was in Tokyo, to ever play this station. "Here's a song for all you lovebirds out there", the radio station's guy's voice, blares out and then the song began to play. A sweet little piano tune began and I turn to Louise, to see her looking out the window as the song begins to play.

_Now I can't live without you_

_Without you, what is my worth?_

_Piano/Violin_ melody~

_I can't live without you_

_Without you, what is my purpose?_

_Maybe if I get separated from you, I'll separate myself from the world. _

The song plays on and surprisingly as if the lyrics were ingrained in my head, I start singing along making Louise blush. _"Because you are the one-Now you're the only one. You are my world, my peace and my pain...You alone...are my love", _The piano melody begins to play again and I look briefly over at Louise to see her eyes shining, and I reach out and caress her cheek. _"What kind of relationship exists between you and me? Not for a moment can I stay away from you. I live every day only for you, I dedicate all of my time to you. I don't wish to live a moment without you, on every breath is your name-because you are the one, you are the only one, you are my life, my peace and my pain, You alone...are my love-", _I break off as Louise leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I love you Saito...", she says as she intertwines her hand with mine, and I kiss it. "And I love you", I say. The song plays on the rest of the way towards the restaurant, and by the time we had arrived, the song had finished. I turn off the radio and the car, and then turn to Louise. "Ready, love"? I ask her, and she nods with a smile. I get out of the car and go over to Louise's side. She had opened the door and was trying to get out herself but I stop her and offer her my hand, and she takes it with a smile. I help her out of the car, and we link our arms together as we walk into the restaurant. The restaurant was mostly empty and there was some soft classical music playing. I lead her to a booth and then sit her down, and quickly walk to the manager's desk for the menu. "What would you like to eat, love"? I ask her as I sidle in beside her, in the booth and open the menu. "Mmm...I'm not sure...I would love to try some ramen again though", she says with a little smile, and I smile back. "Alright, that's what i'll get too", I say as I close up the menu. "Are you sure? You don't have to order it just because I did", she says. I chuckle and say, "I want ramen too, love", and she blushes. We sit and gaze into each other's eyes as if we were under some sort of spell, but when the waiter appears to take our order we jump-and just like that, the spell was broken.

"Two ramen's please, and what would you like to drink"? I ask Louise. She shrugs and says, "Water"? "And two iced waters", I say. The waiter scribbles everything down onto a notepad and says, "It'll be ready in 15-20 minutes", and then disappears, taking the menu with him. "How are you feeling"? I ask, after he had left. "Okay...", she says with a smile. I sit across from her at the booth, and take her hands in mine. We stare at each other again and then quickly let go of each other's hand when a different waiter comes, and sets down two glasses of iced water, along with a jar of it. He sets down plates and chopsticks, and then leaves. "I can never eat with these", Louise says with a pout as she picks up the chopsticks, only to have them drop to the table. "It's okay love, i'll ask the waiter to get some cutlery for you", I say with a smile, and she smiles back. As if on cue the waiter who had taken our order arrives at our table, and sets down two steaming plates of ramen. "Could we get some cutlery, please"? I ask him, and he nods. "Sure", he says and then disappears. I pick up the chopsticks and pick up some ramen as Louise takes a drink of water, and then bring some ramen noodles near her. She smiles and opens her mouth, and eats them.

The waiter arrives again, and he sets down two sets of spoons, forks and knives, and then says, "If there is anything else you need, please do not hesitate to ask", and we nod and thank him. The waiter leaves and Louise and I smile at each other, happy to finally be alone. We sat in silence eating our food exchanging glances, and smiling when we caught the other looking. I finally break the silence and ask, "How is your ramen, love"? and she smiles and says, "Wonderful. I'll never stop loving it", she says, and I smile back. "Love I was just wondering...actually I was wondering about this ever since we had decided to stay here...", I say as I uncertainly look at her. "What"? she says as she takes a bite. "Well...are you ever planning on going back to Tristain"? I ask, and she stops chewing, and puts her fork down. "I'm sorry-it's just something that's been bothering me", I say quickly. She lets out a sigh and says, "It's been bothering me too, Saito", and then looks away. "I guess...the only time when we _can_ go back...is...either when the kids are here, or...when we're ready to face the wrath of my parents", she says as she picks up her fork again. I chuckle and then take a sip of water. "Do you think...they'll accept...'us'"? I ask, and she gives me a sad smile.

"Maybe...maybe not...no one can tell what the future holds, Saito...", she says. "Yeah...", I say and then continue to eat. A tense silence occurs as Louise and I both ponder over what would happen once we go back to Tristain, when a voice makes me jump. "Saito? Is that you"? and I look up to see one of my friends from high school, making their way over to me. "Ikuto", I say as he approaches, and stand up to return his fist-pump. "Dude where have you been man? Everyone was so damn worried! When you didn't show up to our high school reunion we thought you were dead or something"! he says. I laugh and say, "Well i'm alive...", as Ikuto chuckles. "It's complicated to explain but...let's just say that-I was summoned to a different world", I say. Ikuto looks at me as if I had lost my mind. "Are you high, bro"? he asks me and I laugh and say, "It's the truth! If you don't believe me, ask Louise", I say turning and gesturing with my hand to Louise, who sat there starring at the two of us. "Whose the chic"? Ikuto whispers to me. "My wife...Louise", I say emphasizing the word, 'wife', as I take Louise's hand and stand her up. Ikuto's eyes widen when he sees Louise's belly, and then he looks at me and says, "Your...wife..."? and I nod. "I'm having a very hard time wrapping my head around this...you claim to have been summoned to a different world by _her_...and...now she's your _wife"? _

"Yup", I nod as I put an arm around Louise's shoulders. Ikuto stares in silence between the both of us, and then finally shakes his head and runs a hand through hair. "Anyways", he says. "Daichi, Kaito and Tyson are also here with their girlfriends...why don't you join us"? he asks. "Oh um...I don't know...", I say. "Come on they haven't seen you for ages, it'll be a nice surprise", Ikuto says. "Well...I need to check with Louise first", "Really? right, right-'cause she's your wife and all, you need to listen to her, first", Ikuto says with a chuckle. "She's pregnant doofus, I need to see whether she's okay or not! If you guys are going to be drinking, I can't bring her", I say. "No drinks, promise", Ikuto says. "I don't know, I'll see", I say to him, and he rolls his eyes. "Fine. Later then. It was a pleasure meeting you", Ikuto says as he takes Louise's hand and kisses it. He waves, and then leaves as I lead Louise back to her seat. "He seemed nice", Louise says, and I sigh. "He's just like my brother in a way, but a lot more annoying", I say as I sit down. "Saito if you want to go see your friends, it's fine with me", she says with a smile. "No Louise don't let him get to you, he likes making people feel guilty-plus I need to take care of you", I say. "I'm fine", Louise says as she takes my hand, in hers. "Let's go meet your friends", she says, and I let out another sigh. "Alright...but if you start feeling unwell, then let me know", I say, and she nods.

We stand up and link our arms again, and then walk to the back where Ikuto was sitting with Daichi, Kaito and Tyson-and four other girls. Ikuto catches my eye and waves, causing Daichi, Kaito and Tyson to turn around. Their eyes widen as Louise and I approach their table, and they stand up in shock as if they were seeing a ghost. "Saito"?! Daichi says as he walks over to me, along with Tyson and Kaito. "Dude! Where have you _been"?! _"Honestly, we thought you were dead"! "How come you never returned my texts"?! "Were you kidnapped"?! "Where the hell were you all these years"?! The questions were hurled at us from every corner until I finally yelled, "STOP"! causing everyone in the restaurant to turn, and stare. "One at a time please", I say as I run a hand through my hair. "No, I wasn't kidnapped-I was summoned, to Louise's world. I'm not dead, I'm alive. I left my phone in this world, that's why I never returned your calls or messages. All this time I was in a world known as Tristain Halkeginia", I say. Kaito, Tyson, Daichi, and the four other girls stared at me, the same way that Ikuto had done. "It's true", I say. "I summoned Saito to be my familiar in Tristain", Louise speaks up, and everyone directs their shocked, and confused looks towards her. "It's a long story", I say. "We have time", Tyson says, and pulls out a chair for Louise and I.

After I had introduced Louise we sit down and begin the story of when I was first summoned through the portal to Tristain Halkeginia, how I became Louise's familiar, how we got together, and why we had come back. "Wow...so...a place like that really exists"? a girl named Miku asks, and Louise nods. "I had a hard time believing it as well, but then eventually got used to it", I say. "I find it so romantic that you stayed with Louise for 3 whole years, instead of trying to find a way back here", a girl named Rima says. "Well I did try to find my way back but...", I take Louise's hand in mine and smile at her as I say, "But I couldn't stay away from her", and she smiles back. "Awww", the girls sigh, while Kaito, Ikuto, Daichi and Tyson roll their eyes playfully. "Wow Saito i'm impressed-before you used to move from girl to girl, and now here you are-in a committed relationship", Daichi says with a tiny smirk, and I feel Louise's hand stiffen in mine. "Asshole, that's not true. You and I both know that I never got into a relationship with any other girl, before I met Louise", I growl. "Yeah, 'cause you were too much of a wimp", "Shut up", I say as I run a hand through my hair and then look at Louise-trying to tell her with my eyes that it was the truth. She looks away and drops her hand and at that moment, I felt resentment towards Daichi. "Anyways enough about all of the 'other world'", Ikuto says, making air quotes around the word 'other world'. "Let's get drunk", he says and then signals for a waiter to bring some drinks.

The waiter comes and sets down nine glasses of Tequilla in front of us, and then leaves. "Here's to having Saito back", Tyson says as he lifts his glass for a toast. Everyone raises their glasses, but I was glaring at Ikuto. "What happened to 'no drinks'"? I ask him, referencing the promise he had made about no drinking just a few moments ago. "Come on bro chillax, one drink won't hurt", Ikuto says. "Yeah man, we know how your mother is and all so-take a load of", Kaito says as he pushes my glass towards me. "No thank you", I say as I stand up. "We're going now, actually", I say as Louise stands up beside me. "Dude seriously? Come on! You come back after so long and now you're just going to abandon your lifetime friends"? Ikuto asks. "My _friends _wouldn't go around spreading lies, right in front of me", I growl as I look at Louise. _Especially in front of someone who is truly important to me. _"Saito-", Miku begins, but I grab Louise's hand and leave the table. I hear them protest behind us, but I don't turn around. I go to the manager's desk and pay for the meals, and then leave the restaurant with Louise in tow. The night was warm but the air had turned a bit cool, and I turn to Louise to see that she had wrapped her arms around herself and was shaking slightly. "Here", I say as I take of my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

She pulls it close to herself and then follows me to the car, and I hold the door open for her. She gets in and shuts the door, and I go over to the driver's side and get in. I start the car and, drive home. I knew meeting my friends would be a bad idea. Daichi probably didn't mean what he said but...I look at Louise to see her looking out the window again, and I sigh. Louise was meeting them for the first time...she would obviously believe what they say about me since they knew me so well. "Are you okay, love"? I ask, hoping to get something out of her, but she doesn't respond. "Look...whatever Daichi said back there, it's not true okay"? I say, but she still doesn't respond. I decide to leave the issue, and continue to focus driving on the road. The rest of the ride passed along in silence, and we had finally reached the house. Louise opens the door not waiting for me, and then slams it shut-making me wince. She was pissed. We walk in silence towards the door and I unlock it, and Louise steps inside. I shut the door, lock it and turn around to see my mom watching television. "Hey hon, how was dinner"? she asks. "Fine", I say as Louise walks silently to our room. My mother watches her go, and then turns to me with a questioning look. "Don't ask", I say, and then walk into my room that Louise and I shared.

Louise takes her night clothes, and then walks past me to the bathroom. She had left my jacket on the bed and with a sigh, I pick it up and began to change. What should I do now? She doesn't even want to listen to me, I think hopelessly as I change into my night clothes. Louise walks silently back into the room, and then goes to the bed. She lies down and pulls the covers over herself, and I turn away with a sinking feeling. I pull out some files from work, sit down at my desk and sift through them. I couldn't stand the silence so I turn around and say, "I know you're not ready to listen to me but...what Daichi said back there...was **NOT** true. And I would never lie to you", I say. There was silence from Louise, and I continue to sift through the files. There was more silence from Louise and I was beginning to wonder whether she had fallen asleep or whether this was something else that came with being pregnant (giving your significant other the silent treatment), and jump when Louise says softly, "I believe you", and I smile. I resume looking through the files and become so absorbed in what I'm doing, that I don't even notice Louise get out of bed. I jump again when she wraps her arms around me, her strawberry scented hair filling my senses. "Love"? "Saito...i'm having a craving...", she says.

"What do you need, love"? I ask her as I put a hand on hers. "You", she says, almost making me drop the folders. "I'm craving, you", she says. "Louise", I turn around, only to have my lips covered by hers. I really do drop the folders this time, as I reach around her waist and hold her close-careful to not hold her too tightly. We break the kiss breathing heavily, and she looks at me pleadingly. I pick up the folders and toss them onto the table, and then sweep Louise up into my arms. I walk back towards the bed and lay her down, before pulling my shirt off and then getting in bed with her. We kiss each other again, and I slowly pull of Louise's shirt and massage her breasts. She moans through the kiss, and then slowly pushes me away. "S-Saito", "Yes"? I say as I nip at her neck. "As...much as I love it when you go fast during our love-making...do you mind going a bit gentle tonight? For...the kids"? she says as she pats her tummy. I lean down and place a kiss on her tummy, and then her lips and say, "I wouldn't dream of hurting our kids. I'll be extra gentle", I say and she smiles. "I always am gentle love...you're just too horny", I say making her frown. She reaches up and pulls hard on my cheek and twists it, making me yelp. "What was that you were saying"? she asks. "N-Nothing", I say through gritted teeth. Louise smiles and lets go of my cheek, and I rub it as I say, "Love, don't pay any attention to what Ikuto and the others said-", "Saito i'm not worried about them, I don't care about what they think. All i'm focusing on now, is us", she says, and I smile.

I capture her lips again, and she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull the blanket over us, and we hold each other close and passionately and rapturously make love, until we fall asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

**Tokyo Japan 3 Months Later~Louise is 36 weeks pregnant**

**Louise**

I wake up in Saito's arms, feeling something nudging me. I slowly lift myself up off his chest and look down, but it wasn't Saito that was nudging me-so...what was? I pull the blanket off of myself and jump when the nudging comes again...from..._inside me?! _I tentatively place a hand on my large belly, and gasp when the nudges occur again. _The twins were moving around inside me!_ "Saito!" I whisper as I turn to him and shake him gently wanting to share this little moment with him, but he continues to snooze. "Saito"! I hiss and poke his arm but he twitches and says, "Five more minutes", with a groan. _How cute,_ I think sarcastically. I reach out and pull on his ear, and he wakes up with a yelp. "What was that for"? he hisses as he rubs his ear. "Saito, here-look"! I take his hand, and place it on my stomach. Saito looks confusedly at me, but then his eyes widen in shock. "L-Louise-", he says as he places his other hand on my stomach, as well. "Did you feel that"? I ask, excitedly, and he nods. "Wow...", he says, as he softly places his hands all around my tummy. I watch in a bit of surprise and shock as he leans down and says, "Hey kids...how are you? How is it in there"? and I smile, my eyes welling up. "Mommy and Daddy have been taking good care of you", he says as he caresses my tummy. "Make sure not to hurt your mother too much, when you're ready to come into this world", he says as he gently pats my stomach.

"This world is really great...your mother is too", he says as he looks up at me, and wipes at the tears that had begun to fall. "There are a whole lot of opportunities waiting for you...so when you're ready to embrace them, just let us know", he says as he places a kiss, on my tummy. "We're ready and waiting", he says as he places a kiss on my lips. "S-Saito", He pulls me into his arms and leaves one hand on my stomach, and I place a hand over his. "Are you really ready for this? It's going to be a big change in our lives...", I say. Saito cuddles and strokes my tummy and says, "I'm ready love...besides we have mom and dad to help out too so...don't worry", he says as he kisses me softly. "We'll be able to do this, together...even without their help", he says, and I lean in, and nuzzle into his neck. I close my eyes with a smile as he places a kiss on my head, and lean back into the pillows together. Our hands never left my tummy and we fell asleep together with the twins reveling, in the love of our family.

**Tokyo Japan 4 months later**

**Saito**

As Louise advanced in her pregnancy she resorted from being a rabid pink haired screaming banshee to a loving wife, in seconds. As usual she ate a lot of things in excess and did things around the house obsessively. She would fold some of my clothes and then lay them neatly on the bed and then a few minutes later she would unfold them, and then refold them. "They weren't folded properly the first time", she had said, when I had asked her the need of doing it twice. She would stand in front of the mirror and brush her hair for hours and then would finally hand me the brush, telling me that she wasn't able to set her hair properly and wanted me to do it. I hadn't questioned her, and did as I was told. My grandparents and cousins had visited one time unable to believe that I was back, and of course wanted to know where I had disappeared to. They sat there with the same faces that my parents had had, when Louise and I had told them the story-and just like my parents, they didn't believe us. It took a lot of tries, but we finally managed to convince them. They were particularly interested in learning all about the history of Halkeginia which irked Louise a bit because of the stress and tension of her pregnancy, but she told them all about it anyways-with a little help from me.

We had been keeping up with Louise's check ups and appointments as well, and found out the genders of the twins. We were going to have a boy and a girl, and were told that it wouldn't be long until Louise gave birth. When Louise was 40 weeks pregnant, my parents held a baby shower-inviting over our grandparents, cousins and relatives. They all bought little gifts like baby clothing, and toys for the twins, and congratulated us. There was a cake that was divided into pink and blue which Louise and I cut together and fed each other, making everyone cheer and congratulate us once more. I had also gotten things for my birthday (even though it had long since passed, but my cousins and relatives had felt bad for not getting me anything and not being able to celebrate it). I got things like watches, clothes, and mangas (particularly the type that Louise would pull out her whip for), from one of my perverted cousins-who had just winked as he handed it to me. There was yet another cake for my birthday that I had to cut (from my grandparents and relatives), which I cut with Louise-and then fed her, and then my parents and grandparents. Louise and I talked and mingled with the guests, until the party was finally over. We waved good-bye as our relatives left, and then retired for the night.

When Louise was changing into her night clothes I made sure to hide the mangas that my cousin had bought for me, in a place where Louise (hopefully) wouldn't find them. I quickly change into my night clothes, and Louise arrives back in the room. We held each other close and gave each other a soft kiss, before cuddling against each other in the bed. "Louise-be sure to wake me up, if you start feeling any pain at all", I say, and she nods. I place a kiss on her head, and we hold each other close, and fall asleep.

**Derf**

"Yeah I'm still alive-I just don't exist in their lives anymore".

**Saito**

"Derf don't be stupid, you'll always be a part of our lives. I'm sure the kids will love playing with you", I say, as I take in a whiff of Louise's strawberry scented hair.

**Derf**

"Oh...goody...".

**Tokyo Japan~1 Week After the baby shower**

**Saito**

Louise was asleep in the morning when I woke up to go to work so I decide not to wake her, and place a soft kiss on her head. I get out of bed and get change into my work clothes before turning around, and looking at Louise. She was really restless last night...tossing, turning, and even pushing me off the bed. She was probably at discomfort because of the pregnancy, and wasn't able to sleep well...at least...that's what I thought. I grab my stuff for work and give one last look at Louise, before running to the kitchen and grabbing an apple. "You need to eat something, dear", my mother says as she fries some eggs on the stove. "Can't mom-i'm already late", I say as my dad peeks his head into the kitchen. "Son, we have to go", he says, and I nod and chug down a glass of milk. "Bye", I say to my mom, and siblings before rushing out into the hall and stopping by my room. I walk in to see that Louise was still asleep, and smile. I kiss her cheek and then run out of the room, and down the hall towards my dad who was waiting by the door. I didn't see or hear Louise get up, and call out my name in pain.

We reach the office and my dad goes to park the car, and I run up the stairs into the building. "Mr. Hiraga"? the secretary looks up, flustered. "Which one? My dad or me"? I ask jokingly. The secretary glares at me before saying, "A meeting has started-they are waiting for both of your presences in room 204", "Crap-thanks for the notice"! I say and run down the hall. I stop and throw my stuff in my office space before running down the hall to room 204, and pushing the door open to see my dad's employees stare back at me. "Heh...sorry i'm late", I say as my dad runs up behind me. "Same goes for me", he says breathlessly. I take my seat and take out some folders from my bag for the meeting, and my dad goes to the front of the room. He begins the meeting and I barely even have time to open up the folders, when my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I sneak a glance at my dad, before pulling out my phone. It was a text from Satoko that read, "Louise was having contractions. We took her to the hospital...she may go into labour soon", and my eyes widen. Louise was about to give birth, and I wasn't even there for her!

I look worriedly up at my dad who was droning on about whatever project that we had coming up, and type a quick reply back to my sister. "Keep me posted, i'll try to get there as soon as I can", I say, and she sends a quick reply back saying, "K, hurry", and I pocket my phone, getting antsy. I open up some folders and try to concentrate on work, but can't. What kind of husband was I, if I'm not even there for my wife during her most important time of need?! "Is everything okay"? one of the employees whispers to me, and I jump. "Uh yeah it's just that-", I break off as my phone vibrates again, and I pull it out. "Louise is in labour"! the text read, and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I had to be there for her-I had leave _now!_ I had no other option. I stand up as I pocket my phone, and shove the folders into my bag. "Dad, I have to go", I say as I stand up. "With...your bag"? he asks in confusion, making some of the employees laugh. "No! Not to the bathroom! Louise is in-", I break off as I get another message from my sister. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"?! it read. "I have to go! Louise is in labour"! I yell as I run towards the door. "Saito!" my dad calls, and I turn around. "Here", he tosses me his car keys, and I catch them and run out the door.

"I'm leaving now", I text my sister back, and run down the hall. I grab my stuff from my office space, and then run down the hall towards the front door. I push them open, run into the parking lot, and get into my dad's car. I shove the key into the ignition, and the engine roars to life. I pull out of the parking space, and speed down the road towards the hospital.

**Tokyo Japan~Hospital**

**Louise**

I was breathing heavily-my breath coming out in ragged pants. "Louise dear, just breathe-it'll all be over soon", Mother-in-law says, as she squeezes my hand comfortingly. "Wh-Where's Saito"? I ask breathlessly, as pain shoots through me again. "He should be here soon, he said he's on his way", Satoko says as she checks some device in her hand, which was called a cell phone. "Just relax", Mother-in-law says, as I writhe and twitch in pain. _Saito...please hurry _I think to myself as I feel another contraction. "Damn-where the hell is Saito"? Satoshi asks, angrily. "Satoshi calm down-it's not his fault that he had to work today", Mother-in-law says, and she was right. We hadn't known that I was going to go into labour today...otherwise Saito would be here with me...it just happened so unexpectedly. "How is she doing"? the nurse asks, as she comes back into the room. "Fine-just bit...nervous", Mother-in-law says, as she squeezes my hand again. "Aughh"! I let out a cry, as another contraction ripples through me. "Shouldn't she start pushing now"? Satoko asks. "I think we should wait a bit more-if there is crowning, then only can she push-otherwise it could be fatal to both her and the children", the nurse says as she lifts the blanket, and looks between my legs. "No crowning", she says. "Keep breathing dear", she says with a smile, and I force myself to nod.

_Saito please please please hurry...where are you?! _I continue to breathe in and out although it was pretty difficult because of all the pain that I was in, and hoped and prayed for Saito to come soon. Mother-in-law pats my hand again and asks Satoko about Saito. "I'm calling him, but he's not answering", Satoko says as she removes the cell phone from her ear. "He's probably driving-Louise dear just relax", she says, as she moves my hair away from my face. I continue to breathe heavily, and I didn't know how many hours had passed. All I could see were the tensed faces of Mother-in-law, Satoko, Satoshi and the doctors and nurses that were in the hospital room. Another contraction goes through me, and I felt my body clench painfully. "Agh! Saito"! I yelp. "Saito where the hell are you?! Call me when you get this"! Satoko yells into the phone. The doctor quickly lifts the sheet up and says, "There's crowning! Louise start pushing, now"! and I nod, and try to push but can't. _Saito..Saito...Saito..._ "Louise push dear! Push"! Mother-in-law says. I push but I didn't have any strength left-plus I was so worried. _Where was Saito, what had happened to him?! Why wasn't he here yet?!_ "Satoko, take her hand", Mother-in-law says, and Satoko nods and clasps her hand, in mine after pocketing her phone.

"Louise push"! my Mother-in-law says, and I start to push, but my heart wasn't into it. "Louise-"! The doctor says, as she starts pushing down on my belly. "Louise, push love", a voice says in my ear, and I turn to see that instead of Satoko, Saito was holding onto my hand. He looked disheveled and his hair was wind-blown, but had a smile on his face all the same. "S-Saito"?! I ask breathlessly. He nods and says, "I'm here-push love", and I nod. He clutches my hand tightly in his, as I begin to push. "Come on Mrs. Hiraga, push! I can see the head, just a bit more"! the doctor says. "I-I-I-URGH"! I groan, as I clutch tighter onto Saito's hand-making him shudder a bit. "Louise love, push"! Saito says as he slowly manages to take my hand out of my death grip, and starts pushing down on my stomach. Satoko takes Satoshi by the shoulder, and leads him outside during the commotion. "Come on honey! Breathe! Keep breathing"! my Mother-in-law says, as she reassuringly pats my hand. I breathe in and out and continue to push hard, until the doctor says, "I can see it! It's coming! It's coming"! I push with all my might and Saito pushes down on my stomach as well, until the baby finally comes out crying. The doctor hands the baby to the nurse, and then motions for Saito to come over.

He goes over to the nurse, takes the scissors that she offers him, and cuts the umbilical cord off of the screaming and wailing baby. The nurse takes the baby to the nursery, and Saito rushes back to my side. "Mrs. Hiraga, push! There's another baby"! the doctor says. "We've already delayed this for too long, push"! the doctor says, and I nod and push-but don't have much strength. I slowly begin to cry, and tears leak out of my eyes. "I'm here love, I'm here", Saito says as he tightly holds my hand, and I push hard while clutching onto his hand. "Breathe! Honey, breathe"! Mother-in-law says, and I force myself to breathe, through all the pushes. "Just a bit more...just a bit more...I can see the head-"! the doctor says excitedly. I give one final push with Saito pushing down on my stomach as well with one hand and let out a cry as the second baby emerges, crying and flailing its arms and legs. Saito quickly snips off the umbilical cord, and then the doctor hands the baby to the nurse. The doctor turns to me as the nurse leaves and says, "You did a great job", and Saito and I smile at each other. "Mr. Hiraga could you please sit in the waiting room for a bit? We need to perform some final checks on Louise", the doctor says, and Saito nods. "I'll see you soon", Saito whispers to me, and kisses me quickly. I smile and wave as he waves, and then leaves the room.

**Saito**

I lean against the hospital room door breathing heavily, and then slowly walk towards the chairs in the waiting area. I honestly thought that I wouldn't make it, but thankfully I had arrived in time. "About time, you showed up", a snobbish voice says, and I roll my eyes and turn to see Satoshi and Satoko making their way over to me. "At least, I showed up. What were you doing, crying in fright every time you saw the needles"? I ask Satoshi as they walk up to me. "Shut your trap. Louise was freaking out-she wouldn't start pushing, no matter how much the doctor told her to", he says. "She was worried about you the whole time", Satoko says. I don't answer, and look back towards the door. _She was really waiting for me...all this time?_"Nothing to say, huh", Satoshi says. "Shut up, Satoshi", Satoko says with a roll of her eyes.

Before Satoshi could say anything the door to the hospital room opens, and the doctor pokes her face out. "Mr. Hiraga? You can come in now", she says with a smile. I get up, and speed-walk into the room. My mother was holding my son, and Louise was cooing and playing with my daughter. "Both the children were born healthy-weighing approximately 7 pounds, 6 ounces, and measuring 14 inches in length", the doctor says as she reads aloud from a chart, but I wasn't paying attention...I was only looking at Louise-and how happy she looked. The doctor seemed to have noticed that I wasn't paying attention and says, "I'll leave you three alone", and then leaves the hospital room. "Here Saito, hold your son-I'm going to call Takashi", my mother says as she hands him to me, and then hurriedly runs out of the room. I smile down at my son who looked exactly like me in terms of my hair and eye colour, and smile, but he had Louise's nose. He began to cry when he saw me and I lean in, and touch my nose against his and whisper soothing nothings in his ear.

He calms down a bit and I walk over to where Louise was sitting on the bed holding our daughter, and smiling at me. "Want to see her"? she asks me, and I nod. She moves her hands to show me, and I was surprised to see how much she and Louise looked alike. Same hair colour, eye colour, nose and smile. I reach out and caress her cheek and Louise says, "Want to hold her"? and I nod. "Sure". I gently set our son down in her arms, and then pick up my daughter. She reaches her hands out towards me from the little pink baby clothes that she was wearing, and I smile at her and put my finger in her palm. She curls her little fingers around it tightly, and I kiss her hand. "Hey lovely, I'm your daddy", I say, and look up when Louise lets out a sniffle. "S-Sorry-I'm just-", "I know...me too", I say as I touch our foreheads together, and wipe her tears. All of a sudden my daughter pulls on my cheek hard, and I let out a yelp. "Really"? I say exasperatedly to her, as she giggles. Louise giggles too, and I smile and shake my head. There was no doubt about it-our daughter was going to be just like her mother.

"Love...what do you want to name them"? I ask as I sit on the bed, with my finger still in my daughter's grasp. "I thought we already decided on the names", she says our son begins to lightly snooze, in her arms. "Do you really want to name him, Saito Jr."? I ask her, and she nods with a smile. "Because he looks just like you...plus when you're not around, I'll have him to remind me of you", she says, with a smile. I smile sadly at her, and say, "Okay-so we'll name him, Saito Jr", I say. "What about our daughter"? I ask as I look down in my arms, to see that the baby had gone to sleep. "I thought we were going to name her, after me"? Louise says with a small frown. "There can only be one Louise for me love...and that is, you", I say as I kiss her cheek. She smiles and flushes as she says, "So...what do you want to name her then"? "Hm...", I think silently to myself, as I look down at my daughter. Abruptly it comes to me and I turn to Louise at the same time that she looks at me and we both say, "Rizel"! at the same time, and then laugh after a moment of silence. "Rizel Hiraga sounds good", Louise says. "Rizel it is then", I say.

We sit in silence looking at the two babies when I break it and say,"Louise...what's going to happen now"? I ask her-hoping that she would know that I was talking about going back to Tristain. She looks up at me and sighs. "I don't know Saito...I don't know...", with silent tears streaming down her face. I reach out and wipe at them and say, "If your parents don't accept this...we can always come back here", I say. "Saito...I...I think we should stay In Tokyo for a few more days...or...at least until Saito Jr. and Rizel are a bit older-before heading back to Tristain", she says, and I nod. "Anything for you, love", I say as I place my lips softly against hers. We kiss each other tenderly, and then smile at the two sleeping infants. We were silent again when Louise says, "My wish came true", and I look at her in confusion for a second before realizing that she was referring to the wish that she had made, when we had first come to Tokyo. I smile at her and say, "So did mine". "What did you wish for"? Louise asks, as she smiles back. "For our relationship to last and...that you would like it here", I say. Her smile brightens as she says, "I wished for the same thing...but...the second part of my wish...is yet to come true...", and I look at her, questioningly. "I don't know whether my parents will ever accept this", she says as her eyes well up. I catch a few of the tears that had begun to make their way down her cheeks, and shake my head 'no'-telling her with my eyes to not to cry, on a happy day like this. She looks at me with her eyes glistening, and we just sit there staring into each other's eyes when there is a knock on the door, and it opens.

The doctor comes back in and performs some final checks over the babies, and then says that they were fine to take home. We all pile into my dad's car and Satoshi drives us home because I was sitting in the back, helping Louise take care of the twins. Once home I take the day off from work to look after Louise and the children while Satoshi and my mom go to drop off dad's car, and bring mine back. There were makeshift cribs arranged in my room for Rizel and Saito Jr. set up by my mother, until we had bought them from the store.

Louise and I lay our children gently down in their cribs, and then slowly rock them to sleep. The kids were lovely, but they were a handful-especially for Louise. Both Rizel and Saito Jr. would wake up crying in the middle of the night for milk, or Louise's attention-and she would have no choice but to oblige to their demands. I tried to help out whenever I could in terms of changing their clothes and diapers (which I didn't do very often, because of the unbearable smell-which also pissed Louise off), and cleaning them up whenever they spit up, or threw up on themselves. We would never really be able to spend any time together because the kids were always awake and wailing-either for attention, food, or just wanting to be held, and also because I had work. My parents helped out whenever they could, and we really appreciated it-we were able to catch up on our sleep, and spend just a little bit of time together. As the days went by the twins began to grow and before we knew it, they had outgrown their cribs that we had bought them. My parents gave up their room for us since we didn't really have the time to go out and buy beds for the kids, and slept in our room. Louise had denied their offer saying that we would be able to manage, but my parent's didn't give in. We moved into my parents room where the bed was big enough for us and our children, but no matter how many times we convinced ourselves that this was okay, there was no denying the fact that we would have to move out...and soon. Rizel and Saito Jr. were growing, at an exceptionally fast rate

**Tokyo Japan~4 Years Later (I know what you're thinking, 'Enough with all the damn time leaps already'! I promise-this is the last one)**

**Louise**

When the children were about 4 years old, Saito and I started looking for a house to buy. We looked through a variety of newspapers, catalogs, and went to many open houses. "Louise what's the point of finding a house here, if we're just going to end up going back to Tristain"? Saito had asked me. "If my parents don't let us come back to the academy, then were else can we go? Your parents have done so much for us already Saito-I don't want to cause them any more trouble", I had said. Saito had just sighed and gone back to flipping through the house flyers, while struggling to pull Saito Jr. away from Rizel who were both fighting each other over Derf. It took a while but we had finally managed to find a house just a few blocks away from my in-law's house, perfect for our little family. The kids would have their own rooms as well as a play room, three bathrooms (one in the master bedroom), and a big backyard. After finalizing everything we began packing, and then eventually moved out when the kids were a bit older. We bid Saito's parents and siblings goodbye, and then drove to our new house. After we had settled down and gotten to know the neighborhood, Saito Jr. and Rizel had both started preschool. They were both a bit nervous at first but then warmed up to it-plus we had moved closer to the place where Saito worked, so that meant he was home early a lot more often.

I was making a lunch of ramen one day after receiving a text message (Saito had bought me a cell phone!), from Saito saying that he would be coming home for lunch (The twins were at school). I set the table for the two of us and made it nice and perfect and was just about to head back to the bubbling pot of ramen on the stove, when something makes me stop. A swirling green portal was materializing in front of me, and I stare in shock as the image in the portal clears to reveal the magic academy! My wand was in my room upstairs plus the stove was on, I couldn't leave the kitchen! Who had conjured up the portal? What was going on? I lean in closer towards the portal-careful not to lean in too close-when all of a sudden the smiling faces of Guiche and Monty appear out of no where. "Hey, Louise"! they both say, as they wave happily. "Guiche? Monty? What are you-"? They step through the portal causing it to close up behind them, and they stand there in the middle of the dining room taking in everything around the house. "What are you guys doing here"? I ask as I give them quick hugs, before running back to the stove. "We wanted to see how you two were doing", Guiche says. "After you and Saito left Tristain, I've been practicing the world door spell-just so that we could come visit you", Monty says, as I lead them over to some chairs in the kitchen.

"It's been really quiet around the magic academy ever since you and Saito left...we miss the explosions, Louise", Guiche says. "Plus you're missing your classes as well-we've been learning a lot of new spells", Monty says, and I sigh as I set down two bowls of ramen in front of them, and then sit down. "I'll catch up some-how...I just don't know when Saito and I are going to go back to Tristain", I say. "Yeah you're parents are still looking for you", Guiche says, as he looks curiously into the bowl. "Still"? I ask in shock. "They never stopped looking Louise-what is this anyways"? Monty asks as she points to the bowl of ramen. "It's something from Saito's world called ramen-try it, it's really good", I say with a smile, but then something crosses my mind. "Monty...how were you able to open up a world door portal to Tokyo"? I ask. "It wasn't easy...it took a lot of work, but...eventually I managed to do it somehow-after doing lots of reading and researching", Monty says as she picks up some ramen noodles with a fork, and eats them. "This _is_ good...how come Saito never told us about it, back in Tristain"? Guiche asks. "I'm...not sure to be honest...he never did talk about his life here on earth while we were in Tristain...it turns out that he has a brother and sister here", I say. "Really"? Guiche and Monty both ask, at the same time and I nod. "Never knew that", Guiche says, as he takes another bite. "That's because we never really bothered to ask him about his life here...", I say as I trail off, and look at the clock. "Hey speaking of which...where is Saito"? Guiche asks, as he finishes up his ramen.

"He should be here soon, he's at work", I say. "Do you want some more"? I ask him, as I take the bowl from him. "Sure", he says, and then lets out a burp-causing Monty to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Guiche looks sheepishly at her and I shake my head with a tiny smile, as I get up and walk over to the stove. "Hey Louise...who are those two"? Monty says as she points to a family picture that was put up on the wall in the dining room, of the twins. "Oh...our kids-Saito Jr., and Rizel", I say. "They look...so much like you two", Monty says as Guiche also looks at the picture. "Well...they _are_ our children", I say as I set down the bowl of ramen in front of Guiche. I was about to sit down when I hear the familiar jingle of keys in the doorway, and I run from the kitchen just in time to see Saito open the door. "Saito"! I run into his arms, and he wraps them tightly around me. "Hey love, how are you"? he asks, as he kisses my cheek quickly. "Fine-we just have a couple of guests over", I say as I gesture to the kitchen, where Guiche and Monty wave at Saito. "What the..."? Saito says in confusion, as I shut and lock the front door. We walk towards the kitchen and Guiche gets up, and wraps his arms around him in a hug. "We've missed you man-Malicorne and I", he says as he releases him, and then sits down at the table. Saito sits down as well and I set down two bowls of ramen for Saito and I, and sit down beside him. Saito chuckles as he says, "Well...I've missed you too bud...have...things changed a lot ever since we left"? Saito asks as he picks up his fork, and begins to eat.

"Well...not much...Seista is still working at the academy...Kirche got engaged, Tabitha became a professor, Henrietta became a Queen, and Tiffania...", Montmorency trails off. "What about her"? Saito asks, as he takes another bite-causing me to frown in his direction. "You will not believe this...", Montmorency says, and Saito sets down his fork, and exchanges a glance with me. "What happened"? I ask, actually starting to worry-no matter how much I hated her. "Tiffania and Travis...are together now", Guiche says, and my mouth drops open. "What"?! I ask in shock. "The way you two were acting made me think as if she died or something-what do you mean by, 'together'"? Saito asks."As in...boyfriend and girlfriend...", Guiche says, as he slurps up his ramen. Saito and I look at each other in disbelief, and then at them. "It's true-I mean, we couldn't believe it either...and when I asked Tiffa about it, she said Travis reminded her a lot of you", Monty says, to Saito. He was silent for a moment before he shrugs and says, "Well, i'm happy for her", "Travis missed you a lot after you left", Guiche says to me. "Yeah-no kidding", Saito says as he exchanges a look with Guiche, as if they knew something that I didn't, and I let out a little sigh. "I missed him too...but...tell him that I'll see him again when we go back to Tristain", I say with a smile. "Oh for sure", Monty says as she finishes up her ramen. "How are Eleanor and Cattelya"? I ask. "They're fine-they're thinking about you and Saito almost every day", Monty says. "Who did Kirche get engaged to again"? Guiche asks, as I get up and pour him a glass of water. "Some guy from Germaina", Monty says, with a wave of her hand. "Right, right", Guiche says, and takes the glass of water that I hand him.

"So Saito, how's life been ever since you two married"? Monty asks. "Well...it's been good...a little tough at times", Saito says, as he finishes up his ramen. "But we were able to get through it, because we had two loving parents, and we always had each other", he says as he smiles at me, making me flush and smile back. The rest of the talk passed along with Guiche and Monty asking a thousand questions about Tokyo, which Saito and I gladly answered. "We could take you on a tour, if you want", I say as I finish up my lunch, and then take the bowls to the sink. "We'd love to, but we have class", Monty says, with a sigh. "Yeah and if we're late again, Proffessor Tabitha will arrange a meeting for us, with Kirche's salamander", Guiche says, as he and Monty stand up. "Well it's been nice seeing you two, again", I say as I hug them both. "It was awesome seeing you guys again too! You've changed a lot-Saito has Louise been blowing you up every now and then"? Guiche asks with a smirk. "Actually no-we've come to understand each other a lot better now, ever since we got married", Saito says, as he smiles at me, and I smile back. "Awwww", Monty says, as Guiche rolls his eyes playfully. "So you're going to come back to Tristain, then"? Guiche asks us, and we exchange looks. "We're...still not sure, Guiche", I say. "It'll be alright...i'm pretty sure your parents will accept your love, and your children", Monty says as she directs our attention the the family picture on the wall, and Guiche nods. "Hopefully", I say, and Saito lets out a sigh. "It's time to go", Monty says, after a moment of silence, and Guiche nods.

She conjures up the world door portal back to Tristain, and we wave good-bye as they begin to step through it. "Oh one more thing before we go-Aaron has been showing up to the academy every...single...day", Monty says. "You mean...he hasn't given up on the fact that Louise and I may never return to Tristain"? Saito asks, and Monty shakes her head 'no'. "He barges into every room in the academy-it doesn't matter whether there are classes going on, or whether there are people in the room-he barges in like he owns the place, and looks for you", Guiche says. "He's even camped out multiple times outside the academy, thinking that you would come back", Monty says. There was silence again, and Saito and I exchange another glance. _What were we going to do now?_ "The portal's closing", Guiche says, and then goes through it. "Bye, see you guys in Tristain...hopefully", Monty says, and we nod and wave good-bye as she leaves. The portal closes up, and there was silence again. I admit I did feel bad for Aaron but- "Louise", Saito says, breaking me out of my thoughts and making me look at him. He was looking at our family picture, that was hung up on the wall. "What do you think we should do...should we go back"? My eyes well up as I look at our smiling faces in the picture, and then at our children. I wrap my arms around him from behind, and he puts a hand on mine. "I don't know Saito...", I say. We stand there in silence until Saito's watch beeps and he says, "I have to get back to work", and I nod. We walk towards the door together and he turns around and says, "I'll be home early tonight", "Okay, see you soon", I say, and he nods. He leans down and slips his tongue into my mouth, giving me a soft kiss.

It lasted less then five minutes and he caresses my cheek, as he pulls out his keys. "Don't dwell on it too much, we'll discuss it later", and I nod. He smiles and then waves as he leaves the house, and gets into his car. I watch as he pulls out of the driveway and then drives off down the road, until the car was just a tiny speck. I shut and lock the door with sigh, as I come back into the house. I lean against the door, and then turn to look at our family picture that was hung up on the wall. We all looked so happy...that happiness could be destroyed in just a second if we go back to Tristain...our children's lives would be ruined...everything would end in disaster for us..._what should we do?! _I feel tears pricking my eyes, and I wipe at the tears that had run down my cheeks. I walk back into the kitchen, and begin loading the dishwasher. I feel a sudden sadness in my heart...I _want_ to go back...but at the same time, I don't want to. Saito and I had built a life for ourselves and our children here...if we go back now, things will take a turn for the worst. Will my parents even _accept_ Saito as their son? Will they accept our kids? Will they accept what we've done? _No-probably not, and they might not ever forgive you_...my mind answers me, and I clutch at a plate. I guess...the only way to really find out...is to go back to Tristain. I finish loading up the dishwasher and then walk out of the kitchen, and walk up the stairs to my room that I shared with Saito. Derf was leaning against the cabinet, and he pops out of his scabbard as I sit down on the bed.

"What's wrong"? he asks. "Derf...what do you think will happen, if Saito and I go back to Tristain"? I ask. He was silent as I sat there on the bed, and he remained silent when I turned to look at him. "I don't know...", he finally says. "I guess the only way that you can find out-", "Is if we go back", I finish for him, and he sighs and says, "Yeah". "But that's-it's too risky Derf...I don't know what my parents will do", I say as I bury my face in my hands, and then run them through my hair. "Saito had said that if my parents don't allow us back into the academy then we can come back here but...", I trail off. Derf had gone silent again, and I don't say anything either. I'm guessing we were both wondering, about what to do. I know Saito had told me not to dwell on it but...how could I not? Our relationship was at stake, our children's _lives_ were at stake...what would my parents do to _them? _I look up at the clock to see that it was around two, and get off the bed. I had to go, and pick up the kids from school. "I'll be back soon", I say to Derf, and he "Hm's", in reply. I pull on a jacket and then run down the stairs, and grab my keys off of the mantelpiece. One of the keys on the key ring was the one that Travis had given me to his apartment, and I gaze sadly at it. _Should_ we go back? With the way things are now at the academy-I shake my head, and then let out a sigh. I walk towards the front door and then lock it, after I had stepped out. The school was just a walk away from the house.

I walk down the sidewalk, and begin dwelling on my thoughts. Would it be the right thing to do? To go back to Tristain? Well of course it would, but considering the circumstances...I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my hair. I decide to not linger on the thought of whether or not to go back to Halkeginia...well at least until Saito got home, and focused on getting to the kids's school. I walk up to the intersection leading into the school's driveway, and walk up the sidewalk where all the other parents were waiting. I jump a bit as the bell rings, and then try to make my hair hide my face as the parents give me looks-I still wasn't used to the sound. The doors opened and the students ran out to waiting cars, buses or parents with drawings and crafts projects in their hands. I stood back and waited for Saito Jr, and Rizel to reveal themselves. Rizel was ten years old, and Saito Jr. was eleven-they both went to the same school, but were in different grades. "Mom"! I hear Saito Jr's voice and I smile, as he runs through the doors with a smile into my arms. "Hey, how are you"? I ask him as I pick him up, and hug him. "Okay, I made a sculpture out of Popsicle sticks today", he says, as I set him down. "That's interesting", I say, as I ruffle his hair. Rizel walks through the doors, looking down at her shoes and I look at her in concern. "Honey, is everything okay"? I ask her. "Oh yeah she's fine, she's just sick", Saito jr says. "Sick"? I ask, as I feel Rizel's forehead. She wasn't warm, but she did look unwell. "Rizel, are you alright"? I ask her, and she nods and smiles. "I'm fine, I made you a picture mommy", she says as she set down her bag and zips it open.

She pulls out a paper and then hands it to me as she says, "It's our family", and I feel my heart ache a little, as I look at her drawing of the four of us...smiling. "It's wonderful dear", I say, trying not to dredge up the thoughts of going back to Tristain. We walk back home with Saito Jr talking about what he did today during school, much to Rizel's annoyance. We reach the house and I unlock the door and let the kids step through, before shutting the door and locking it. "Go freshen up, I'll make you guys a snack", I say, and they nod. They both run up the stairs to their room, and I go into the kitchen and pull out some crackers. I force myself not to think about Halkeginia, and jump when I hear a loud thud from upstairs. "You take that back, weirdo"! Rizel was yelling. "Make me"! Saito Jr. yells back. There was another thud and a loud bang followed by Derf's shout, "Careful where you're aiming those things"! "What's going on up there"?! I yell up the stairs. There was silence and then all three of them say, "Nothing". I look curiously up the stairs-there was silence again, so I go back to the kitchen. I didn't hear the sounds again and decide to ask about them, when they came downstairs. I spread some cheese on the crackers, place them on a plate and then set them down on the table, with two glasses of apple juice. They came downstairs and I give them looks, as they seat themselves at the table.

"What were all those noises up there"? I ask them, as Saito Jr. begins to eat. "Nothing", he says, as he smirks at Rizel, causing her to frown. I wasn't convinced, but decide to change the subject anyways."So, how was your day Rizel"? I ask her. "Okay", she says, as she looks down. "Did...you do anything in your classes"? I ask her. "We learned things", she says, and I give her a questioning look. What was wrong with her? "Rizel...is everything okay"? I ask. "Yeah...I'm just...not hungry for cheese and crackers", she says as she pushes her plate of crackers away. "Well...what would you like to eat then"? I ask her. "Nothing...I don't want to eat anything", she says. "She would eat, if Yosuke was here", Saito Jr. mutters, as he takes a drink of apple juice. "Yosuke"? I ask him. "Shut up!" Rizel growls, and my eyes widen. "Rizel? Where did you hear language like that"?! Rizel looks away, her cheeks turning pink. "Yosuke is a guy in her class that Rizel likes, more like 'loves', she's lovesick mom"! Saito Jr. says. "Be quiet, you idiot"! Rizel yells. "Rizel"! I say with a warning tone. "I heard her talking about him with her friends during recess-about his perfect eyes, his perfect hair, his _luscious_ lips", Junior says, as he smirks at Rizel. "URGH! THAT IS IT"! Rizel yells, and sends a blast wave from her hands, knocking Saito Jr, and I, along with the plates off the table. I stare at her in shock, as she smirks at her brother. Saito Jr. gets up and yells, "No fair'! and sends out balls of fire from his hands, but Rizel quickly blocks them by conjuring up a force field.

"Darn"! he says, as he curls his hands into fists. "What...are you two _doing"?!_ I ask in shock, making them both jump-as if they had forgotten that I was in the kitchen. They stare back at me with the same looks of shock, and then at each other. _When had their powers developed?! _"Don't tell dad", Saito Jr. says as he and Rizel, both hide their hands behind their backs. "How...long has this been going on? When did you first discover that you two could do this"? I ask them. "Shortly after we moved here", Saito Jr. says. "And you kept it a secret"? I ask. "We didn't tell you because we were afraid of what you and dad would do if you found out...so we told Derf...but we told him to keep it a secret", he says, as Rizel nods. There was silence as I took in what my son had just said, and what had just happened a few moments ago. "So...does that explain all those crashing, and banging noises"? I ask them, and they nod mutely. "Please don't tell, daddy", Rizel says. I press my hand against my temples before running a hand through my hair and saying, "Have your snack", "Don't tell dad-", "Just have your snack, kids", I say with a smile, as I set the plates, and chairs upright. I walk to the stove, and busy myself in making dinner. I could feel the kids looking at me, but I didn't turn around. There was no doubt about it now...we had to go back to the magic academy.

**Saito**

It was around 7:00 p.m., when I had left work. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and I had a feeling everyone noticed that I was bothered by something. My dad had asked me about it, but I said that it was nothing and was just stressed. I pull up in the driveway of the house, and park the car. I step out and then walk up the stone steps, to the front door. I open it to see Louise sitting on the couch, staring at the television-with no sound on. "Love...you do know how the television works right"? I ask as I shut the door, and lock it. She turns around and says, "We need to talk", and I falter in my tracks. "About"? I ask her, although I already know. She lets out a sigh and says, "You know quite clearly, about what", she says as she gets up off the couch, and walks towards me. I run a hand through my hair as I set my bag down and say, "Love...I've had a rather long and tiring day at work...can we please talk about this later"? "Saito...it's also about our children", Louise says, and I look at her. "What about them"? I ask, as I frown. "They-", Louise begins, but then looks up at the stairs. "They...what"? I ask. Louise lets out a sigh and says in a whisper, "They've developed the ability to wield magic", and my eyes widen. "What"?! I whisper back. "When I got them home from school...they were both going off at each other upstairs using their magic, and when I asked them about it...they didn't say anything about it. But when Saito Jr. egged Rizel on about a boy that she had a crush on-", "Hold on, wait a minute-back up", I say, and Louise looks at me.

"Rizel has a _crush?! Already"?!_ I ask. "Saito, that's not the point"! Louise says, angrily. "The point here is that the two of them kept their magical abilities a secret! They told me that they both started developing them shortly after we had moved here. Saito what if they've been using their powers at school"?! I whisper worriedly. "Okay first of all calm down-take deep breaths", I say, and Louise inhales, and then exhales slowly. "Our kids aren't that stupid to be using their magic at school-they probably knew that it would get them to trouble. What i'm wondering is...why they kept it a secret from us...", I say as I trail off, and look up the stairs. "They told me they kept it a secret because they didn't know what we would do if we found out...they told Derf-but they told him to keep it a secret", "And he did, huh...", Saito says, as he walks towards the stairs and begins climbing them. "We'll ask them about it...and I guess...have to tell them who they _really are,_ in the process, Louise...", I say, and she nods with a sigh. We walk up the stairs towards Jr's room and I was about to knock, when we hear whispers coming from the play room. Louise and I exchange looks and we walk towards the playroom to see the door closed, but we could hear Rizel and Saito Jr. hissing back and forth inside. "All of this is your fault zero, why did you have to fall in love with that guy anyways"? Junior hisses. "Shut up! It's your fault for going on and on about it"! Rizel says.

"I think I know who Rizel learned to say words like that, from", Louise says as she gives me a look, and I smile sheepishly at her. "Oopsie", I say, causing the whispers to stop inside. "Kids? It's us We're going to come in", I say as I reach out, and put a hand on the door handle. "Uh-", we hear Jr. say, but Saito opens the door anyways, and we walk in. "Hey partner, how was work"? Derf asks as he pops up out of his scabbard. I give him a glare, and he slowly slides back into his scabbard. I glare at the kids too, before kneeling down in front of Rizel and saying "Is there something that you would like to tell me? Maybe about a certain boy...", Rizel's cheeks go pink, and Louise rolls her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Saito!" she says, "Louise she's too young to be in love you and I both know that-what if it gets out of hand"?! I ask her. "YOU-"! Louise begins but I cut her off, by saying "Wait-", when I notice a book in Jr's hands. "What are you reading"? I ask him. His eyes widen a bit and he looks down at the book, before handing it to me. As soon as I saw the book cover my own eyes widen, and my blood runs cold-it was the girl on girl manga that my cousin had given to me. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THIS"?! I yell, making him cower. "I found it in your room...I was playing with Derf and I knocked over some things, and then I found that", "SO WHY DO YOU HAVE IT WITH YOU"?! I yell. _Why didn't he put it back?! _"I thought it was a coloring book, 'cause none of the pictures were colored in except for the front and back covers-so I was going to give it to Rizel", I let out a frustrated sigh and was about to reply, when Louise speaks up. "Found what"? Louise asks, as she looks over my shoulder. I try to cover it up, but it was too late-Louise had seen.

I turn around slowly to see her eyes filled with anger, shock, and hurt. "L-Louise-It's not what you think, I _swear_ I do not-", but Louise stops me, by pulling out her wand. I blink in shock-_how had she gotten it so fast?_ Her wand begins to glow brightly, and I bolt out of the playroom-with the unruly book still clutched in my hands. "SAITO YOU IDIOT! YOU BETRAYER! YOU STUPID DOG IN HEAT"! Louise yells, as she runs behind me. "I swear Louise, I'm not into this stuff! It was all my cousin"! I yell back, but she doesn't listen. "YEAH RIGHT! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?! YOU'RE DISGUSTING SAITO! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERT"! she yells as she fires an explosion at me, which I dodge-causing it to blast off a piece of the wall. "Louise-wait-", **"HOW. COULD. YOU"?!** she roars as she fires another spell at me, knocking off an overhead light. "Louise stop love, please! You're destroying the house"! I say as I turn around, drop the book, and grab her hands. She pushes me away and yells, "How could you do this to me"?! as she fires another spell, this time managing to make contact with me-and I was blasted backwards. When the dust and smoke cleared, I could see the frightened and shocked looks of our kids from the playroom. _Oh my god, she was scaring them to death!_ "Louise-love", I run towards her, only to see that she had set fire to the book, and had angry and agonizing tears running down her cheeks. "Love, let me explain", I say as I go to wrap her in a hug, but she pushes me away from her. "Don't touch me"! she shrieks, and wipes at her eyes.

"I hate you Saito, you're nothing but a liar", she whimpers. I silently curse my cousin for giving me the book, and myself for keeping the damn book! I had hid it in a safe place and so far Louise hadn't been able to find it but...Jr had to go and-I let out a sigh, and run a hand through my hair. "Love will you please, listen to me"? I ask her, and she shakes her head 'no'. "Louise...please"? I say as I tilt her face upwards, to look at me. Her eyes were red and she frowns as she says, "I hate you, you stupid dog", and I smile. I lean down and she turns her face away but I cup her cheeks, and press my lips every so softly against hers. She resists a bit but then relaxes into the kiss, and kisses me back. We break the kiss after a whole minute, and I continue to caress her cheeks. "Love...will you listen to me, now"? I ask her, and she nods slowly. "My cousin gave it to me as a joke for my birthday...I am in no way interested in stuff like that-I never even opened it-I swear", I say. "If I was interested in that, I would have told you years ago", I say with a smirk, and she frowns. I shut my mouth and she lets out a sigh. "You're telling the truth"? "I swear on my life", I say. She was silent but then says, "Fine, you're forgiven", with a small smile, and I pull her into a passionate kiss. I slide my tongue in and we begin a round of tongue battling when a noise makes us stop, and look up. We turn to see our kids staring at us with shock, fright, and awe on their faces. Louise and I quickly let go of each other, and then exchanged looks.

"I think this may be the right time to ask...'what the hell is going on'"?! Saito Jr. says, making Louise glare briefly in my direction, but then turning back to look at our children. "Okay...we'll explain everything to you...have a seat on the couch", she says, and the kids walk over to the couches mutely, and then sit down. "What are you doing"? I hiss. "I have no idea", Louise sighs, as she runs a hand through her hair. "I'll figure something out", she says. "What about our broken house"? I ask as I point to the chipped wall, and the broken overhead light. Louise rolls her eyes and flicks her wand, and in a second everything fixes itself up-as if the explosions hadn't occurred in the first place. "Right", I say, "I'll go and bring Derf", and pick up the burnt remains of the distasteful book and toss it into the trash, as I walk up the stairs. I walk into my room, with my mind a jumbled mess. I see Derf leaning against the wall and he slowly pops up out of his scabbard and says, "So...how's your day going"? and I frown at him. He sighs and says, "I'm sorry I kept it a secret...the kids were so afraid about what you and Louise would do if you two find out", he says. "Well we found out...I just don't know what we're going to do", I say as I slide him over my shoulder and then walk back downstairs, to see Louise kneeling in front of the kids.

**Louise**

"Okay I'm guessing you're wondering what that was all about, back there", I say, as Saito joins me on the floor. The kids nod and I exchange a look with Saito, before turning back to look at the kids. I hold out my wand and say, "This is a wand", and Rizel's eyes widen. "A _real_ wand? Like...a real life _magic_ wand"? "Hold on Rizel, she's probably lying...it's just a wooden stick", Saito Jr. says. "It's not a wooden stick", Saito speaks up, before I could. "So...it _is_ a magic wand"? he asks, and I nod. His eyes widen too before he frowns and says, "Prove it", and I turn to Saito with a helpless look. "She did prove it just a few moments ago-all those explosions that she was firing at me...that was real life magic", he says. "Wow...so you're...like a magician"? Rizel asks me, and I smile and shake my head 'no'. "I'm...a void mage...I can use void magic", I say, and Saito Jr. and Rizel both get confused and awestruck looks on their faces. "What's void magic"? Saito Jr. asks and I say, "Void magic is branch of elemental magic, which is very powerful", I say, trying to keep it simple for them. "Okay...but...why are you telling us this"? Saito Jr. asks. I exchange a look with Saito, and he nods.

I turn back to the twins and say, "Because...you and Rizel...are related to magic", I say, and then immediately think that it was the wrong thing to say, as I notice the looks of confusion on their faces. "Rizel you're a mage...you can wield magic, and Junior-you are too...that's why you were able to perform those spells back in the kitchen, when you two were having your snacks", I say. The twins were silent as they stared at Saito and I, with looks of shock on their faces. The twins were silent for a really long time and I look worriedly at Saito, and he tells me with his eyes to give them some time for it to settle in. "So...so...I have magical powers?! Real life magic"?! Saito Jr. says, as he leaps up off the couch and stares down excitedly at his hands. "Yep. Both of you", Saito says with a smile, as Rizel also jumps up, and copies her brother. "But you two aren't able to properly control your magic yet, which is why you need training to keep your powers in check", I say. "Training? That's like having training wheels on my magic wand-will I get a magic wand mom"?! Junior asks. "Yeah, will we"?! Rizel asks. "Yes you will both get wands", I say, as Saito and I laugh at their excitement.

"We will have to...go to another world to get them though", I say as I look at Saito, and he sighs. _"Another_ world? What the heck do you mean by that"? Junior asks. "Yeah mommy", Rizel says. I look down at my knees, wondering how to answer them when Saito speaks up. "Have you ever wondered where Derf came from? Wouldn't you like to know all about how I got him"? he asks, as he pulls Derf out of his scabbard. "Of course I would"! Junior says, as he jumps up and down happily. "Me too! Me too"! Rizel says, as she too begins jumping. "Stop copying me, brat"! Junior growls, and Rizel sticks her tongue out at him. "Language please, Junior", I say. "There is another world called Tristain Halkeginia...it's where your mom and I first met, and it's where I got Derf", Saito says, as he takes my hand in his and squeezes it. "Would you like to go there"? I ask them, with a smile. Rizel and Saito Jr. get the biggest smiles ever on their faces and yell, "YES"! and Saito and I chuckle softly. "Okay, we'll go there first thing tomorrow morning, and get you your wands", I say. "Yeah! Thank's mom and dad"! Saito Jr. yells, and the twins both launch themselves into our arms. Saito and I hug them tightly, and exchange worried glances. We would have to stay strong...and be happy...for their sake's. Saito reaches out and wipes away the tears that had begun to fall from my eyes, and smiles at me. "Relax", he whispers, and I nod and kiss Saito Jr's cheek and hold him tighter against me.

After dinner, Saito and I lay awake in bed-looking up at the ceiling in silence. "I'm worried Saito...no matter how much I tell myself that everything is going to be fine I-", "I know...I'm thinking about it too", he says as he rolls over to face me. I turn to face him, and we intertwine our hands on the bed. He pulls me close to himself, and I bury my face into his chest. "My parents will probably never forgive me...they might force us to break our relationship as well", I say. "If that happens we can always come back here, love", Saito says as he kisses my head. "But...it won't be that simple", I say, and he sighs. "I know...but...", he trails off, and wraps an arm around me. "Saito-", I begin, but he places his lips against mine, and silences me. I kiss him back, and we slide our tongues into each other's mouths. I know he was trying to help me forget about what would happen when we get back but...I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't know what was going to happen. Tears slowly fell from my eyes and Saito wipes at them, without breaking the kiss. He pulls me closer against him, and I felt a bit comforted with the warmth that was radiating from him. It made me feel just a bit more relaxed and confident...about what would happen when we went back tomorrow.

**The next morning**

**Saito**

The twins woke us up early the next morning by running into our room, and jumping on the bed. Louise and I reluctantly got up and freshened up, while the kids zoomed around the house-gathering the things that they would take with them to Tristain. I felt a bit worried...actually I was really worried about what would happen to them when we got back to Tristain. The Valliere's were strict...and they would without a doubt, not accept mine and Louise's relationship, or the kids. I could tell that Louise was also worried-she looked a bit pale and was really fidgety, but I somehow managed to reassure her that everything would be okay. The kids asked us a million questions about Tristain which Louise and I answered as they happily ate their breakfast, but Louise and I never touched our plates-and sadly watched the kids eat. "Wait, what about school"? Jurnior asks. "Oh you'll be attending the magic academy at Tristain, to learn new spells and how to control your magic", Louise says with a smile. "Awesome"! he says, as Rizel asks, "But what about school here"? and I say, "You'll just be taking a little break-we've already talked to your teachers, and they're fine with it", I say quickly. Rizel smiles, and resumes eating. It wasn't a lie-Louise and I had told the principal that we were going to go on vacation for a bit to Louise's hometown, and we didn't know when we would be back...if...we ever do come back...

I let out a sigh and look at Louise who was pushing her scrambled eggs around on the plate, and I clear my throat to get her attention. I smile at her when she looks at me, and motion for her to eat. She shakes her head 'no', and gives me a hopeless look, but I pick up my fork, and gesture for her to do the same. She lets out a sigh and picks up her fork, and begins to eat. After the breakfast dishes were washed and put away, the kids ran up the stairs to get changed. Louise and I walked slowly up the stairs to our room, and sat down on the bed. "No matter what happens...just remember that...I'll always be there for you", I say. Louise doesn't reply but she lets out a sob, and buries her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her as she cries, and kiss her head. "It's going to be okay, love", I say. She sobs into my chest for a few minutes, and then finally looks up at me. "I love you, Saito", "I love you too, Louise", I say and give her a soft but quick kiss. We get off the bed and get ready as well, and grab our stuff that we would take with us to Tristain. By the time we were finished, the twins were waiting impatiently downstairs for us. "So, how do we get there"? Junior asks, excitedly. "Well, first we have to say good-bye to your grandparents", Louise says, and the twins pout. "Really"? Junior asks. "They'll miss you guys, so it's only fair to let them see you one last time", I say.

"Aren't we going to come back"? Rizel asks. "Well...we don't know yet", I say, as I readjust Derf on my shoulder. "Will we ever see our friends again? And what about Yosuke"? Rizel asks. "Your friends will all be here when we get back-don't worry dear", Louise says, as she caresses Rizel's cheek. "Okay...", Rizel says. I open the door and the twins run out to the car with Louise, and I look around the house one last time, before locking the door and leaving as well. The car ride to my parent's house was silent, even the twins were quiet. I could tell that they were probably nervous, no matter how excited they seemed. Louise looks at me worriedly, and I give her a reassuring smile-and squeeze her hand. We reach my parent's house, and get out of the car. We walk up the stairs to the door, and I ring the bell. The door opens by my mother, and she smiles when she sees us but her smile falters when she sees the bags in our hands. "Where are you two going? Saito why aren't you at work? Your dad already left"! she says as she lets us into the house, and wraps the twins in a bear hug. "Mom...Louise and I...are going back to Tristain...with the kids", I say, and her eyes widen. "What? You're not staying? Louise dear, you're not homesick are you"? she asks as she goes to Louise, and takes her hand in hers. "No mother-in-law, its just that...something came up, and we have to go back", she says. "What"? my mother asks, as she looks at me. "Rizel and Saito Jr. have developed their magic powers", I say.

"Oh..." she says, as she slowly lets go of Louise's hand. "We promise to visit", Louise says, with a smile. "So, you're staying there"? my mother asks. "Well...we're not too sure...", I say, as I exchange a look with Louise. "We have lives in Tristain Halkeginia too, mother", I say, and she nods. "I know, I know...", she says, with a sigh. "I'm so sorry...your son has come back to you after so long and...I'm taking him away from you again", Louise says. I open my mouth to say something, but my mom speaks up. "No dear don't say that...", my mother says, as she takes Louise's hands in hers again. "Just...just promise me that you two will take care of each other...and the kids, while you're there", she says, as she looks at me, and then the twins. "We promise", Louise and I say, and my mom nods and wipes away the tears that had fallen. "Mom-", I walk towards her to hug her, but she wraps the both of us in a hug and says, "I love you both", "We love you too", Louise says. "And we always will", I say. My mom nods, and then finally releases us from the hug. "Be safe...and...come and visit, again", she says she caresses mine and Louise's cheeks. "We will", I say. Louise wipes at her eyes, and then turns to the kids who were looking impatient, scared and excited at the same time. "Ready to go"? she asks, with a small smile. The twins nod, and Louise looks at me. I smile at her and then turn to my mom and say, "I won't be able to make it to work today...I'm not sure when we'll be back...", If we _do_ come back... "But tell Dad, Satoko and Satoshi that I love them, and will miss them", I say, and she nods.

She gives me another hug, and then hugs the twins, before hugging Louise again, and giving us a smile. Louise opens up a world door portal to Tristain, and then looks at me worriedly as the magic academy appears. I clutch her hand in mine and then turn to the kids, "This is how we are going to go, to the other world", but they were already looking in awe, at the portal. Louise picks Rizel up, and I take Junior's hand, and we turn back to my mom again. "Bye! Be safe! And don't get any other girl pregnant"! my mother says. "Mom", I say exasperatedly, and roll my eyes as she laughs. My mother waves and we wave back as we step through the portal, and arrive on the grounds of Tristain Halkeginia. We turn around to see my mother smiling and waving, and the portal slowly closes. "Where are we"? Junior asks. "The other world...Tristain Halkeginia", I say, and then turn to Louise, as the twins take in the magic academy. She looked disturbed and I gently tug on her hand, making her jump and look at me. "Everything okay"? I ask her, and she shakes her head, 'no'. Louise sets Rizel down, and begins walking towards the academy-leaving me to bring Junior and Rizel along.

**Louise**

I walk towards the front doors of the academy, and remember the night when Saito and I had run away. I knew I had done the wrong thing, and I'm not sure whether my parents will ever forgive me. I arrive at the doors and stand there staring at them, and don't notice when Saito comes up behind me with Rizel and Saito Jr. "Love...everything is going to be okay", he whispers and I nod, but...I had a feeling that he wasn't right. I let out a sigh and reach out to knock the door, but he stops me. "Why are you knocking? This is your house Louise", but I shake my head and say, "Ever since I left the academy...I feel as if there's no place for me here anymore", and he sighs as well. I reach out to knock but some movement in the bushes makes us stop, and turn around. Aaron reveals himself and when he sees me, his eyes light up. "Louise"! he runs towards me, but I pull out my wand and point it at him. "Back...off...you stalker", I say, and he looks at me in shock, but slowly steps away from me. Saito and I glare at him, and I reach out and knock the door. The academy was really big, and I'm not sure whether anybody had heard it or not. "What are we waiting for"? Junior asks, but Saito shushes him, and tells him to be patient.

The doors finally open, and my parents stand there...looking tired and hopeless-but their eyes widen when they see me. "Louise"?! my mother asks in shock. "Hi Mom...Hi Dad...", I say as they both look at me, in shock. "Louise your back"! "Oh thank the Founder"! My mother says, and they both rush to wrap me in a hug, but I step out of their grasp and they stop, and look at me in confusion. Saito steps up beside me, holding onto Junior and Rizel's hands, and my parent's smiles' vanish. In a second they had the same looks on their faces as they ones that they had that day, when they had caught Saito and I on the boat.

I exchange a look with Saito, and he takes my hand in his. We knew that convincing them of our love, and getting them to accept this...was going to be hard, but we would never leave each other's side...no matter what.

* * *

**Wow, well that took forever. But seriously let me know if the chapter is too big, I will separate it into multiple chapters and make it a multi-chapter story.**

**Right now it is complete, but I _might might might_ add another (Extra) chapter or few about what happens with Louise and Saito when they tell the Vallieres everything, about Saito Jr. and Rizel starting at the magic academy, about Rizel summoning her own familiar (someone like Saito, but with powers of his own), and yeah-but that's only if I get reviews asking for those chapters.**

**So for now, this fic is complete!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and let me know what you thought of it in the reviews! I really appreciate it! This is my first time doing a 3-shot fic, so I would really appreciate the feedback! :)**

**My goal for now is to work on my fics that I have in-progress before uploading any new ones, but university and work life is just too hectic :(**

**So once again, hope you enjoyed and I will see u all next time!**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed my fic! **

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**-Firem78910**

**-H (Lol sorry no other way to address you!) xD**

**-Haaneer**

**-KershieHiraga**

**-somanyships**

**-ariados26**

**-LouiseSaitolover**

**-LouiseSaitoH**

**-Morgan575**

**-LouiseSaito4ever**

**Bye Bye! **

**C.C.C.C**


End file.
